Four's A Charm: The Blessed Ones
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Sequel to, Together Forever As One. The Blessed Ones start Magic School, run by The Star Coven. But are these cousins really the most powerful good forces of magic of their time, or is there someone who rivals their power? And Pandora misses her Dad.
1. Blessed You

A/N: This is the sequal to "Together Forever As One". It is the fourth in my series. I hope you will all like this as much as the first three. There is a list at the bottom of the desrciptions, with the main characters and their powers. For those the you who haven't read "Charmed At Last", "Family Affair", & "Together Forever As One"; I advise you to do so. Here is a short summary of the three.... (P.S. Remember, I came up with the idea of a coven based Magic School, way before "Charmed" came up with the other worldly type Magic School. I swear I didn't get the M. School idea from the show!)

"Charmed At Last" - Summary: Piper & Leo are married and have been trying to have children for a while now. Phoebe and Cole are dating but they still haven't figured a way around the whole bounty hunter situation; Cole never became The Source and is still Balthezor. The Source was never vanquished, either. Paige and Glenn are just beginning to date, as in, a serious relationship. Glenn goes away on another trip, when Paige finds out she's pregnant. She tells her sisters and then they are attacked by a demon. That's when their eldest sister, who had supposidly died, comes and saves their lives. The truth that Prue never died is revealed and that Paige's pregnancy has allowed her to return home. They must begin their real destiny, with the, Power of Four. When Glenn returns, Paige tells him that she is pregnant; they soon are married. A few months later Paige gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Pearlinda Melody Belland, Pearl for short. In the finale, Piper finds out that she is pregnant. By this time, Pearl is about 6 months old.

"Family Affair" - Summary: This takes place almost 2 years after the finale of "Charmed At Last". Paige's daughter, Pearl, is almost 3-years-old and Piper's daughter, Phiona, is almost 2-years-old. Paige and Glenn are happily married and so are Piper and Leo. The story starts off with Phoebe and Cole's wedding; Phoebe is also about 4 months pregnant with her and Cole's first child. Prue is still single and recieves a 3rd power during this time. The sisters and their husbands go through the traumatic time of yet a 3rd Halliwell pregnancy and soon Phoebe gives birth to a healthy baby girl named, Pamela Victoria Turner, Pam for short. Then the sisters must deal with all the trouble that normal toddlers get into, plus the added effect of magic from two little witch-whitelighter-mortals, while learning how to control a newborn witch-demoness-mortal.

"Together Forever As One" - Summary: This takes place about 1 year after Pam's first birthday. Pearl is now about 5-years-old and in Kindergarten, Phiona is about 4-years-old, & Pam is about 2-years-old. For Piper & Leo, Phoebe & Cole, and Paige & Glenn; things are going smoothly. Considering they have wild little magical children to look after. Prue is still single. The story starts off on Prue's 34th birthday. She is feeling kind of down since each of her sister's has a wonderful little girl and she is yet to have a child, but in the future, she saw that she had a daughter. Then as a surprise for her birthday, The Elders allow Andy Trudeau to return for 24 hours, to spend with Prue. He isn't a ghost/spirit during this 24 hour period, but just as alive as everyone else. Prue and Andy make up for lost time and then sleep together before Andy has to leave again. 1 month after Prue & Andy's night together, Prue finds out she is pregnant, with Andy's child! Now Prue must face going through a magical pregnancy and trying to be a single mom. Sure her sisters, brother-in-laws, and nieces will be there for her but nothing can replace a husband and a father for her child.

"The Blessed Ones" takes place 2 years after Pandora's first birthday. Pearl is 8-years-old, Phiona is 7-years-old, Pam is 5-years-old, & Pandora is 3-years-old. The Halliwell sisters have decided to take their children out of public school, starting this year. Pearl, Phiona, & Pam now go to a small school, taught by, The Star Coven. Not only do they learn what they would normally learn, but they also are taught how to use their powers, the history of magic, and they can interact with magical children their own age. Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora are the Blessed Ones; the most powerful good witches that exist, as of this time period.

Main Characters & Their Powers:

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Phasing

Piper Halliwell Wyatt - Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding)

Phoebe Halliwell Turner - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy

Paige Halliwell Belland - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shapeshifting

Leo Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi-orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual

Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls

Glenn Belland - Mortal

Pearlinda (Pearl) Melody Belland - Exploding Light Balls

Phiona Melinda Wyatt - Orb-telekinesis

Pamela (Pam) Victoria Turner - Shimmering

Pandora Angel Trudeau - Telepathy

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 1: Blessed You_**

A swirl of orbs appeared in the corner of a small room. Then Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige appeared along with children Pearl, Phiona, Pam, & Pandora.

Paige stepped forward, holding her 8-year-old daughter's hand. She took a peek at her watch, it was 7:30 A.M. She scanned the room. It looked cozy. There were small desks throughout the room, a large desk at the head of the room, a whiteboard behind the large desk, windows, and such. The carpet was a thick, red carpet. The wall were painted purple with magical symbols in gold and silver. Wind chimes and crystals hung from the ceiling and the room had a nice, flowery smell. Paige eyed a woman at the whiteboard, she obviously hadn't noticed their arrival yet. "Hello?" Paige called.

The woman spun around and held out her hand. A small, blue deflection shield appeared infront of her.

Pearl started to giggle.

Paige sqeezed Pearl's hand. "Pearl..." Paige hissed, under her breath.

Pearl immediatly stopped giggling. "Yes mommy..." Pearl whispered.

"No, we don't mean any harm!" Paige said, in a cheerful tone. "We're here for the tour of the school." Paige explained.

"The Charmed Ones. I think we had a visit for today, right?" Phoebe asked.

The woman's mouth dropped open and her face turned a reddish-pink color. "Oh my! I feel so embarrased, I thought you were demons or warlocks!" The woman replied, as the deflection shield disappeared. She placed down a marker she was holding and walked over to the group. "I'm so honored to meet such legendary witches in person!" The woman added, as she held out her hand.

Paige reached out and shook the woman's hand. "Paige Halliwell Belland, youngest Charmed One, nice to meet you." Paige said.

Prue smiled. "Prudence Halliwell, Prue for short. I'm the oldest Charmed One. It's wonderful to meet you." Prue said.

Phoebe stepped forward. "Phoebe Halliwell Turner, former youngest to middle to middle-youngest Charmed One. It's great to be here." Phoebe said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Hi. Piper Halliwell Wyatt, it's great to meet you. I love the place already. Oh and...former middle to oldest to middle-oldest Charmed One." Piper said, with a small laugh.

"I'm Kalista Green." The woman replied. She had long, honey blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel colored and she had a light tan. She wore a long, light orange dress with bell sleeves. "And who are these sweet little girls?" Kalista asked.

"My cousins and I are known as the Blessed Ones." Pearl answered.

Kalista laughed. "Oh, I see..." Kalista said, as she looked up at the Charmed Ones.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Pearl, I think she wants to know your names." Paige explained.

"Oh! My name is Pearlinda, but everyone calls me Pearl for short." Pearl said.

"Pearlinda? What a beautiful name, I've never heard it before, how'd you get that?" Kalista asked.

"My mommy says that I was named after a lady named Melinda Warren and a woman named Pearl." Pearl explained.

Paige smiled. "Melinda Warren was...." Paige began, but was cut off.

"Was the second know witch in your family's history." Kalista replied.

"Correct. And Pearl was another anscestor in our family line. I wanted to keep our 'P' tradition going, thus, Pearlinda." Paige explained.

Pearl nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what mommy said." Pearl said. "Then that is my cousin Phiona spelt P-h-i-o-n-a, my cousin Pamela but we call her Pam for short, and then my cousin Pandora." Pearl introduced, as she pointed to each of her cousins.

"Oh. I'm so honored to meet all of you! You all have such beautiful names." Kalista said, with a smile.

"So, shall we begin a tour of the school?" Piper asked.

"Oh, yes, of course. How silly of me." Kalista said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I rather liked the meet and greet." Prue said, as she switched Pandora from one hip to the other.

"Well...This is my room. I teach third grade and I'm one of the main magical defence teachers. Since my power is deflection, after all." Kalista explained. "We spend the day on Mondays through Thursdays teaching regular school studies and the history of magic. Then on Fridays we teach the children how to use their powers and have magical fighting matches. But the magical battles we need parent permission first, of course. We encourage the children to use their powers. For example, if a child has telekinesis and they drop their pencil, we would rather them use their power to pick it up, instead of getting up to get it. We do have rules of course. No using powers or magic to disturb the class and we use spells to prevent the children from using powers that may help them cheat on a test or what not. We also have magical and non-magical P.E. After all, there are children with inactive powers and it would be unfair to place them in a class with children who can use active powers to help them win a game of say, kick ball." Kalista explained.

"Wow, I wish I would have went to a school like this." Phoebe said.

"Are all the teachers witches?" Piper asked.

"Yes and there are male and female teachers." Kalista answered.

"How long has this school been around?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the coven has been around for a while now. Twenty years. But the school wasn't constructed until about five years ago. We thought our children needed more than just regular school which also included the risk of exposure." Kalista explained.

"Wow. This is really nice. How long are the school hours? Is it the same for all grades?" Paige asked.

"No. Kindergarten, as in regular school, is only half day. School starts at eight A.M. and ends at two P.M. A full six hours. Kindergarten in the morning is either eight A.M. to eleven A.M. or twelve P.M. to two P.M. Only three hours." Kalista answered.

"Sounds reasonable." Piper said. She looked down at Phiona. "What do you think, Phiona?" Piper asked.

"I think I should have a half day too." Phiona grumbled.

Piper laughed. "You had half days, two years ago." Piper said.

Phiona frowned.

"Well, can we look at the rest of the school?" Prue asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Kalista said, as she walked to the door.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige followed closely behind Kalista, with their daughters; as she walked down the hall.

"There are various water fountains throughout the halls and a few bathrooms. The playground is out back. It is blocked off from view, so there is less of an exposure risk. There are always a few teachers outside watching while the children play, in case of demonic attacks and what not." Kalista explained.

Paige's watch began to beep. "Oh, that's me." Paige said. She looked down at her watch, which said 7:50 A.M. "I have it go off at ten minutes before the hour." Paige said. She clicked the button and the watched stopped beeping.

Kalista smiled. "It's fine. Do you have anywhere to be?" Kalista asked.

"No. I have the club running fine without me, right now." Piper said.

"No photo shoots today. I took it off for the school tour." Prue added.

"Elise let me take off work for this, too." Phoebe added.

"Workless." Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"Well. We could have you fill out the papers and we could have the girls start here today." Kalista offered.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other and exchanged glances. Then they turned back to Kalista. "Okay!" The four sisters said in unison.

"Perfect. Then everything is set. I just need to know a few things before I can place them. Their ages and powers. The rest can be filled on the papers." Kalista said.

"There will only be three of them going to school right now." Piper said.

"Well...." Paige said, looking at Pearl. "Answer Ms. Green's question." Paige probed.

"I'm eight and I have the power to make exploding light balls." Pearl said.

"'Exploding light balls'?" Kalista asked.

"Do you have something you don't mind being destroyed?" Paige asked.

Kalista thought for a second and pulled a clean marble from her pocket. "Is this okay?" Kalista asked.

"Yep." Paige answered. "Marble." Paige called. In a small swirl of orbs, the orbs vanished from Kalista's hand and orbed into Paige's hand.

Kalista looked slightly shocked. "I've heard of your power, but I'm still shocked at actually seeing it." Kalista said.

Paige smiled. "Thanks, I think." Paige said. "Prue, if you will?" Paige asked, as she held up the marble.

"Sure." Prue answered, as she telekinetically lifted the marble into the air and held it there, with a wave of her hand.

"Show her." Paige said, addressing Pearl.

Pearl nodded and opened her hand. A bright, white ball of light appeared in Pearl's hand. She tossed it at the little marble; on impact, the marble exploded and the light vanished.

"Impressive! Especially at such a young age!" Kalista said. "I've never seen anything like it, before!" Kalista added.

"I wouldn't think so. Her powers are like mine, in the sense that they are half whitelighter and half witch powers. She gets the exploding power from her witch side. You see, Piper can explode things. Then she gets her white light balls from my whitelighter heritage. Then combine them and abracadabra, you have her power." Paige explained.

"She is a very special little girl, to have such an extremely powerful ability at only eight." Kalista said.

"Ha...She was using that power when I was pregnant with her." Paige said. "They are just more powerful now." Paige added.

"I see. Is her father a whitelighter?" Kalista asked.

"No, mortal. She is half mortal, one-fourth whitelighter, and one-fourth witch." Paige said.

"I see. Well, I think I know what class I'll place her in." Kalista said. Then she turned to Piper and Phiona. "And you?" Kalista asked, looking at Phiona.

"She is seven and has what we call, orb-telekinesis." Piper explained.

"Ah yes. You were the first witch to ever marry her whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, right?" Kalista asked.

"Mhmm." Piper confirmed.

"And what exactly is 'orb-telekinesis'? I mean, I know what telekinesis is and I know what telekinetic orbing is, but I've never heard of orb-telekinesis." Kalista said.

"It's like a mix of telekinetic orbing and telekinesis. Phiona, why don't you show Ms. Green?" Piper asked.

Phiona sighed and held out her hands. Little blue and white orbs shot from her palms and surrounded Kalista, then made her float into the air.

"Phiona!" Piper scolded. "Put her down!" Piper said.

Phiona took a step back and slowly floated Kalista to the ground, then the orbs vanished.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Piper apologized. "I didn't mean for her to pull that." Piper said.

Kalista laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. So, she's a little trickster. I think I have the perfect class for her." Kalista said. Kalista then looked at Pam. "And what about you? Pamela, right?" Kalista asked.

"Pam." Pam corrected.

Kalista blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Pam, that's right." Kalista said.

"I'm five...And I can do...this!" Pam said, as she shimmered out and shimmered back in, behind Kalista. "Back here!" Pam called.

Kalista swirled around. "Shimmering? Isn't that a demonic power?" Kalista asked, as she turned back to Phoebe.

"Her father is half Turner, a.k.a, Balthezor." Phoebe answered.

Kalista looked slightly surprised. "I had wondered if the myth about a Charmed One and an upper level demon was true." Kalista said.

"It is and don't get the wrong idea. Cole has changed. He uses demonic powers, yes, but for good deeds." Phoebe explained. "Our daughter is also good. She has just the same amount of demon as witch in her. It evens everything out." Phoebe added.

Pam was skipping around the hall when she looked up to see an energy ball flying over her head, straight towards Kalista. Pam shimmered out and shimmered in, grabbing Kalista's hand, and shimmering out again. The energy ball went flying at Piper, now.

Piper raised her hands and flicked her wrists, freezing the energy ball in mid air.

Pam shimmered back in with Kalista. "Demon...at the end of the hall." Pam said.

Prue flicked her wrist and telekinetically sent the energy ball hurling back down the hall.

"Demon!" Paige yelled. In a swirl of orbs the demon at the end of the hall orbed out and orbed in, right in the energy ball's path.

The energy ball hit the demon and he burst into flames and was vanquished.

Kalista kneeled down next to Pam. "Thank you. You may have saved my life." Kalista said. "I'm so sorry I doubted you, because of your powers...and father." Kalista apologized.

Pam nodded. "It's okay....Lotsa peoples do it." Pam answered.

Suddenly there was a loud bell and children ran through the doors. Each child went running to their classroom.

"Must be eight. Follow me into the office and I'll explain what is going on." Kalista said, as she walked into the door a few feet away. She waited for a moment until everyone had come in behind her. "Andrea, we have some new students...The Charmed Ones' children..." Kalista said.

A woman with long, wavy dark red hair spun around. "The Charmed Ones' children?" The woman asked.

Piper waved. "Hi, yeah, our kids." Piper said.

The red haired woman gasped. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Andrea Rice, the school Principle." Andrea said.

"Piper Halliwell Wyatt. My sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. My daughter and nieces Phiona, Pearl, Pam, and Pandora." Piper introduced, pointing to each person.

"Pearl, Phiona, and Pam will be joining the school today. I request that Pearl be placed in my class, Phiona in Christine Shilo's class, and Pam in Robin Rain's class; morning I think." Kalista said.

Andrea nodded. "Will do. I'll show Phiona and Pam to their classes. I think it'd be okay if you take Pearl back with you." Andrea announced.

Kalista nodded. "Pearl? Would you come with me?" Kalista asked.

Pearl looked up at Paige for approval.

Paige nodded. "I'll be here at two sharp, I promise." Paige said, as hugged her daughter.

Pearl nodded. "I love you mom." Pearl said, as she followed Kalista ou the door.

"I love you too, baby!" Paige called, as the door was shutting.

Kalista walked down the hall and into her classroom. "Good morning class. We have a new student today." Kalista announced, as Pearl walked into the classroom.

All eyes fell onto Pearl and she blushed a little.

"This is Pearlinda Belland, Pearl for short." Kalista introduced.

"Hi.." Pearl said, shyly.

"We are very lucky to have Pearl in our class. She is the daughter of a very, very rare witch." Kalista said.

A little orange haired boy rolled his eyes. "Oh sure! She's probably like the daughter of a Charmed One or something!" The boy said, in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Are you making fun of my mom and aunts?!" Pearl snapped.

The orange haired boy's eyes became wide for a second and then her rolled his eyes again. "You're lying! You aren't the daughter of a Charmed One and you probably have a whimpy power too!" The orange haired boy mocked.

Pearl's clenched her fist and then held up her hand, slowly opening it. A glowing ball of white light appeared in her hand.

"Oh, see, just a ball of light!" The orange haired boy mocked.

"Oh really!" Pearl said, in a sly tone. She hurled the ball of light at the chair that the boy was sitting in; on impact, the chair exploded, causing the boy to fall to the ground.

The boy gasped. "What the heck?!"

"Well, Marvin, are you happy now?" Kalista chuckled. "She is, in fact, the daughter of Paige Halliwell." Kalista said. "I'll give a piece of candy to the first person who can tell me who that is." Kalista said.

A little blonde boy's hand shot up.

"Steven?" Kalista asked.

"A Charmed One?" Steven answered.

"You need to be more specific." Kalista said.

A blonde girl raised her hand.

"Sharleen?" Kalista questioned.

"Paige Halliwell is the youngest of the four Charmed Ones. She is only a half sister and the first ever half witch half whitelighter. She wasn't raised with her sisters and wasn't discovered until the supposed death of the eldest Charmed One, Prudence Halliwell. Her adoptive parents were the Matthews and so she was known as Paige Matthews." Sharleen answered.

"Very, very, very well done! I'll give you two star bursts!" Kalista said. She walked over to her desk, pulled out two star bursts, and tossed them to Sharleen.

With lightning quick speed, Sharleen caught the star bursts in mid air.

Pearl looked at Marvin, who was still on the floor, and snickered. "And I advise you to not mess with me, insult my aunts or mother, and you better not mess with my cousins." Pearl warned.

Marvin stood up and glared at Pearl. "I don't care if you're a Charmed One's kid or not. You suck and don't threaten me!" Marvin hissed. He held out his hand and sent a puff of ice at Pearl.

Pearl spun out of the way. "My mom really hates it when boys bug me." Pearl said, as she glared at Marvin.

Kalista noticed the growing tension between the two children. "Pearl, why don't you go sit by Brandon." Kalista said, as she pointed to an empty seat by a little brown haired boy.

Pearl nodded and went to sit down by Brandon.

Brandon looked over and smiled. "Hi...I'm Brandon." Brandon said.

Pearl smiled back, feeling a little tingle in her stomach. "I'm Pearl." Pearl answered.

"So, you're mom is really Paige Halliwell?" Brandon asked.

"Yep!" Pearl answered.

"Can you do any whitelighter powers?" Brandon asked. "Like orbing or stuff?" Brandon asked.

"No..Well, yes, sort of. Ya know, harmless white light balls is a whitelighter power. But mine explode like my Aunt Piper's exploding power." Pearl said.

"That is so cool! Like, way cooler than my power." Brandon said.

"What's your power?" Pearl asked.

"Teleportation." Brandon answered.

"Hey, that sounds cool. I've always wished I could orb or teleport or something like my mom, cousin, or uncles." Pearl said.

"All of them can orb or teleport?" Brandon asked.

"No. My mom and Uncle Leo can orb, cause my mom is half whitelighter and my Uncle Leo is full whitelighter. Then my Uncle Cole is half demon, a.k.a Balthezor, so he can shimmer and my cousin Pam can shimmer too, 'cause she got it from Uncle Cole." Pearl explained.

"Whoa! One of your uncles is Balthezor?! He's the demon that betrayed The Source and turned good! That is wicked cool!" Brandon exclaimed. Without warning Brandon sneezed. "Oh...Sorry..." Brandon said, as his face turned slightly red.

Pearl laughed. "Bless you." Pearl said, as she pulled a clean tissue from her pocket and handed it to Brandon.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**

A/N: I also highly recommend 3 very wonderful fanfics. "Her Destiny" by LeoPiperAndyPrue, "A Charming Alias" by sweetsouthernbell07, and "Charmed, season 4" by Piper xox Leo. (In no specific order. I like them all equally.)


	2. Could It Be True?

A/N: I'm about to throw this story into a whole, new direction... :laughs evilly: Thanks to everyone who reviewed _Together Forever As One_ (especially the last chapter) and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of _The Blessed Ones_!

L**eoPiperAndyPrue**: Ha! You were the only one who mentioned that you remembered Brandon from the future! Yes! To everyone who it may of slipped their minds, the character "Brandon" is the same Brandon from the future, all the way back in _Charmed At Last_ (a.k.a., grown up Pearl's boyfriend). And about this being my last fic. It won't be the last in the series, as long as people want it to continue.

**charmedsisters**: I have a new power in mind for Piper, I just don't know when I should give it to her. ;) But thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind. :)

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 2: Could It Be True?_**

Piper walked out of the bathroom. She shook her head in disbelief. _Could it be true?_ Piper thought. She shook her head. "No way..." Piper said to herself, as she walked into her bedroom.

----

Pandora was playing with her dolls on the floor, in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. She heard a knock at the door and looked a little confused. She stood up and walked to the door. She jumped up, but couldn't reach the door handle, and even if she could, she was only about three-years-old. Pandora glared at the door.

"Maybe me can do a spell?" She said aloud. "Da tupid door won't open for wittle me, open now, so mote it be!" Pandora said. A blue light surrounded the door and then vanished, the door slowly opened. Pandora stared at the stranger. "Yes?" She asked, in an innocent tone.

A girl with long, deep brown hair stood at the front door. She had deep brown eyes with specks of gold in them and a rich tan. She looked at the little girl in confusion. _How could a little girl open a door that big? It looks huge!_ The girl thought. She shook her head, she had one mission. "Hello.."

Pandora shrugged. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Umm...Well, is this where the Halliwell family lives?"

"Me sorry...Can't talk to strangers..." Pandora said, as she was turning to walk away.

"No, wait! My name is Persia. What's your name?" The girl replied.

Pandora stopped and turned around. "My name is Pandora."

"Well, since we know each other's names, we can't be strangers anymore."

Pandora considered it for a moment. "What's your favant food?" She asked, she wasn't very good at pronouncing things yet.

"Favorite?" Persia asked, for clarification.

"Duh!" Pandora said, with a roll of her eyes. "Dat is what I just said!"

Persia chuckeld. "Ummmm...carmel coated green apples." Persia replied. "What is your favorite food?" She questioned.

"Hey, dat is my auntie's favat food too! Ermm...my favat food is...candy!" Pandora replied. Pandora shrugged. "Okay, me guesses we know each other now..."

"So, do the Halliwells live here?"

Pandora nodded. "Mhmm...But they have more names too now..."

_More names?_ Persia thought, with confusion. _Oh no, she probably means they were married! Damnit, I knew I should not have come!_ She thought.

Paige walked up behind Pandora and the opened door further. "Pandora?" Paige questioned. "Who opened the door for you?" Paige asked.

Pandora shrugged. "Dunno..." She said, as she gave her Aunt Paige and innocent look.

Paige noticed the girl at the door. She looked about fourteen-years-old. Paige opened the door a little wider. "Yes? May I help you?" Paige scooped Pandora up.

Perisa smiled. "Hi, I'm Persia. And that is a very cute little girl, is she yours?" Persia asked.

Paige shook her head. "No, my sister's daughter." Paige said. "I'm Paige, by the way."

Persia took a deep breath. "This is the Halliwell home, correct?" Persia asked.

Paige nodded. "Yes. My sisters and I live here."

"Sisters?" The teen repeated.

"Yes, sisters. Four of us, actually." Paige said.

_I thought she only had one sister?_ Persia mentally asked herself. She smiled again. "Umm...So...uh...Phoebe Halliwell lives here?" Persia asked, with uncertainty.

"Well...yes and no."

"Yes and no?" She looked utterly confused.

"Phoebe Halliwell lives here, but she is Phoebe Turner now, has been for a while now." Paige explained.

Persia could feel her heart break. "Oh...I see...Well, maybe I should go.." Persia answered.

"No, wait..If you came here to see her, then it was for a reason, come in." Paige said, as she stepped aside.

Persia considered it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, not now." She turned to leave.

At that moment Phoebe walked down the stairs. "Paige? Where are the heels I let you borrow last week?" Phoebe asked, as she ran the brush through her hair. She noticed the girl leaving. "Who's that?" She looked curiously at her sister and niece.

"Some girl who was asking about you...But when I said that you were 'Phoebe Turner' now, she wanted to leave." Paige answered.

Phoebe rushed to the door. "Hey you! Wait a minute!"

Persia turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm Phoebe. Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

Persia froze in her tracks. Phoebe was even more beautiful in person. _Wow..._ Persia thought. She shook her head. "Hi...Mrs. Turner." Persia said.

"Phoebe, please." Phoebe said. "And you are?" She asked.

Persia held out her hand. "Persia..."

This time Phoebe froze in her tracks. "P..Persia?...Oh god!" Phoebe gasped.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. The Troubles With Telepaths

A/N: These first weeks of school have been terrible and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated (it's been to hectic). Oh! Look at all the reviews! This chapter is another shortie. (So I'll post 2 chapters.) Jenny: Hmm.....You're the only one who mentioned Piper. charmedrox: Yeah, I loved writing the part about the "red haired kid" too. lol Kids like that annoy me and I would just love to do something like what Pearl did. But I just can't seem to activate those powers that I'm sure I have locked up somewhere deep within my mind. ::rolls eyes and then notices that I'm getting odd looks:: Uh, okay, moving on.... : Thanks for reviewing! charmedsisters: Again, sorry. Hopefully you won't hate me too much for this chapter.. LeoPiperAndyPrue: Sorry about the shortness! And yes, in due time, you'll discover all. ::thunder booms behind us:: Chrios: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind. ;) peanut2lb: Maybe you'll learn the Persia mystery in this chapter? Maybe you won't? Guess you'll have to read it. Hey, I'm glad you liked Pandora's spell. I loved writing it. Writing for the kids (especially young ones) is so fun! They're hilarious! (P.S. I suggest you read everything very carefully. Especially that last chapter.)

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 3: The Troubles With Telepaths**_

Paige looked from Phoebe to Persia. "Oh...I may not be empathic, but I can so tell there is a bunch of tension here!" Paige said. "Please, come inside, both of you!" Paige said, phrasing it more as an order, than a request.

Phoebe held Persia's gaze for a moment and then turned and walked back inside.

Persia followed, not knowing what would happen.

Paige sat down, with Pandora in her lap, on the couch.

Phoebe plopped down next to Paige and Pandora.

"Please, sit down." Paige said, as she motioned to the chairs.

Persia smiled and sat down. She then looked to Phoebe again.

Phoebe cringed. _Those eyes....They are so different and so the same....._ Phoebe thought.

"From your expression, I guess you know partly, why I'm here." Persia said. She paused for a moment. "And your sisters obviously don't?" She asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes..." Phoebe answered, then it hit her. "Wait, 'partly'?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'll explain in a little while." Persia answered.

----

"And this is the playground." Brandon said, as he pointed to the vast playground. It had a high, wooden fence surrounding the yard.

"Why is there a fence?" Pearl asked.

"So people walking by won't see us use our powers, if we want to." Brandon replied.

"Oh, hey, can we go swing?" Pearl asked.

Brandon smiled. "Sure!" He said. He grabbed Pearl's hand and teleported them out.

----

Minutes later Brandon teleported them in, right next to a swing. "You first." He said, as he motioned to the swing.

Pearl blushed. "Thanks..." She replied, as she hopped onto the swing.

Brandon began to push Pearl on the swing. "High enough yet?" He asked.

"Push me as high as you want!" Pearl replied.

"In that case, I have to push you to the heavens!" Brandon joked, as he gave her another push.

----

Prue and Piper walked down the stairs, entering the living room, chattering all the while.

"What's going on?" Paige asked again, looking from Phoebe to Persia.

"I'll explain la..." Phoebe began, but before she could finish, Pandora interrupted her.

"Me didn't know you had anoder baby, Auntie Phoebe." Pandora said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	4. Show Me The Light

A/N: Hey, sorry. It took me a few minutes to put up the other chapter, 'cause I'm trying to update a double chapter for 2 stories at the same time. Anyway, thanks for waiting.

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 4: Show Me The Light_**

Prue, Piper, and Paige's mouths dropped open.

"What did you just say, Pandora?" Prue asked her daughter.

"Me says me didn't know dat Auntie Phoebe hads anoder baby." Pandora said.

Prue, Piper, and Paige looked to Persia and then to Phoebe.

"Oh, you've got some explaining to do, missy!" Prue said, as she pointed to her younger sister.

Persia stood up and walked over to Prue and Piper. "Hello..I'm Persia. You are?" She asked.

Prue stared at Persia, she looked familiar, but it wasn't just the way she looked like Phoebe. "Prudence Halliwell, Prue for short." She said.

Piper gave a weak smile. "Piper Halliwell Wyatt." Piper said, as she held out her hand.

Persia smiled and shook Piper's hand. "It's nice to meet you." She whispered. She gently pulled away and as she did, her hand brushed across Piper's stomach. A blinding white light filled the room as Persia's hand brushed against Piper's stomach.

----

There was pitch blackness and suddenly a blinding light filled the room. When the light was gone, a single column of light glowed down from the ceiling of the cave. There were seemingly no entering points inside, what looked to be a cave. There were 5 marble pillars with smooth, flat tops. The column of light glowed down onto the first column that read: 'One shall have the power to move things with her mind; one shall have the power to stop time; and one shall have the power to see the past, present, and future...The Power Of Three.' The first pillar looked kind of old and dusty. The light shifted to the second pillar. This pillar read: 'One shall have the power to stop time; one shall have the power to see the past, present, and future; and one shall have the power to orb things with her mind...The Power Of Three.' The second pillar looked slightly newer. The light shifted to the third pillar which read: 'One shall have the power to move things with her mind; one shall have the power to freeze time; one shall have the power to see the past, present, and future; and one shall have the power to orb things with her mind....The Power Of Four.' The light shifted to the fourth pillar which read: 'Two will be of the same and yet different; one will be of good and evil; one will be life and death....The Blessed Ones.' Then the column of light shifted yet again, to the last pillar. This one was blank. But then letters began to magically engrave themselves onto the pillar, it read: 'One of a forgotten horror and one of an unexpected love; old and young will join together..The Children Of Light.' Then the column of light vanished, another blinding flash of light filled the cave. Then, pure darkness, again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	5. Magic Mat Ball

A/N: Umm, again I apologize for the late update. I've been swamped and I recently got a new computer, so it has taken me a while to transfer everything from the old one to the new one, including my fics. I'm switching to the school scene again, just to give you a little taste of what the magical school is all about. I might update again later today, depending on how much homework I have. OTHCharmedFreak: It will be back to normal really soon! I am sorry! winter blaze: Hmm.....I guess you'll have to read and find out, right? ;) Chub: If people still want this series to continue after this story is over, I will post another. It's all up to the viewers. I will try to make the chapters longer. I apologize for the shortness (as a reader that bothers me too). rajmolisfren: Yeah, I usually try to. I promise that I'll be updating me regularly soon. A lot is happening right now, though. amanda: Ha! Your reviews are always so long; I love it! Oh trust me, I have an entire storyline planned out! You'll see exactly how Persia fits into things! Piper xox Leo: hehe! In reply to your question, the last part with the cave/tomb thing, was The Cave Of Prophesies. I'm planning on talking about it more later on, but for my story purposes, The Charmed Ones don't know it exists yet. And in reply to your second question, there have been clues all through out all of my stories in this series. They are all subtle though.

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 5: Magic Mat Ball_**

"Now class, we'll be playing 'Magic Mat Ball' today, for magic P.E." Mrs. Green spoke. "I'll be going over the rules for our new student, Pearl, and as a refresher. Now, as you all know, there will be four mats; one in each corner of the room. There will be two teams: one team will be kicking and the other team will be pitching, nerf balls of course. You must kick the ball and then run to the first mat on your left; first base. You can stay there as long as you like, but if you step off the base, you have to run to the next base and no running back. If the opposite team hits you with the ball, then you're out. In order to call a field switch, the outfield team must get four outs. In order to score points, you must run from one base to the next without getting tagged and you must go around twice. There is no teleporting or such to the next base, you must run! You can't use powers to hurt other people or you'll automatically get a detention slip." She explained. She glanced at the class. "Any questions?" She asked.

Most of the class shook their heads.

"Okay then. I'll pick teams." Mrs. Green announced. She began to point to certain people. "And if you're part of the Colored Team, please put on a jersey." She added, as she pointed to a bag that was filled with different colored jerseys. "Pearl and Brandon, you're part of the Plain Team. Joanna, you're part of the Colored Team." Mrs. Green said, as she walked past the students.

"Darn! Joanna is on the opposite team!" Brandon said, as he walked over to his teammates, with Pearl.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Pearl asked.

"Because, she is practically unbeatable!" Brandon announced.

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"Because, she can create force fields, it's her power. It seems unfair, but it's allowed. She can trap you in a force field, so you can't get to base if you're on the kicking team and she can protect herself from the balls if she is the one kicking or her teammates. And it's like impossible to teleport out of them!" Brandon exclaimed.

"That shouldn't be allowed!" Pearl complained.

"I know, but it is." Brandon said, with a sigh.

Pearl and Brandon got into the line; their team was kicking first. Brandon was second and Pearl was third.

Joanna stood at the front of her teammates; grinning like a child on Christmas day. "Looks like another win for my team." She announced. She brushed a strand of golden blond hair out of her pale peach colored face and her aqua eyes glistened with pride.

Pearl glared. "I don't think so." She replied. She grabbed a strand of her dark hair and began to twirl it; this had been a habit for a few years now.

"We'll see. Just because you're the daughter of a Charmed One doesn't mean you can play any kind of sport." Joanna replied, smugly.

_She is so rude!_ Pearl thought, as she clenched her fists. She watched as the first boy kicked the ball and took off towards the first base.

Joanna held out her hand and a glowing red bubble appeared around the boy. "Hurry up!" She yelled, in a sarcastic tone.

Another girl waved her hand at the blue nerf ball and it telekinetically went flying at the red bubble.

The ball got about an inch away from the bubble and then Joanna pulled her hand away and then the bubble vanished. She grinned as she watched the ball smashed right into the boy's arm. "Out!" She yelled, then sent a smug look towards Pearl.

Joanna's team cheered.

The girl who had telekinetically thrown the ball at Brandon, waved her hand and telekinetically threw the ball back to the pitcher.

"Thanks, Anna." The pitcher, a boy, yelled.

"No problem." The telekinetic girl, Anna, yelled back.

The boy rolled the ball towards Brandon.

Brandon kicked the ball and dashed towards the base, but before he could get there, he found himself surrounded in the glowing red force field.

Pearl could feel herself boiling over with anger. "No more miss angel-witch." She muttered to herself, as she held out both her hands, creating 2 balls of glowing white light. She carefully aimed and then thrust the 2 balls of glowing white light at the force field.

The class watched in curiosity. Everyone had seem Pearl use her power in class earlier, but they weren't sure if it would actually work on Joanna's force field, and most of them were sure it wouldn't anyway.

The balls the light crashed into the force field, making a large explosion, and the force field flickered.

Pearl hurled 2 more balls of white light at the force field. "Four's a charm, that's what my mom and aunts always say!" She yelled, as the exploding light balls crashed into the force field.

Brandon watched as the force field flickered wildly, then, it vanished.

Gasps filled the room.

"Brandon, go!" Pearl screamed.

Brandon dashed towards the first base.

Anna waved her arm and telekinetically sent the nerf ball flying at Brandon.

Brandon teleported out, barely missing the nerf ball, then teleported back into the same spot; since he didn't teleport any further to get to the base, it wasn't considered cheating. Then he ran and slid right into the base.

This time Pearl's team cheered.

"You are so not going to get away with that! It's..it has to be an illegal play!" Joanna barked. She spun around to Mrs. Green. "Right?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it's not. It's just as legal as your force fields, Joanna." Mrs. Green replied.

Joanna's mouth nearly fell open. "I...I.." She stuttered, then spun back around, staring at Pearl. "I'm taking you down!" She hissed, as a flush of red color quickly passed over her pale peach colored face.

Pearl stepped forward. "I'd like to see you try!" She stated. She waited for a moment and then saw the ball rolling towards her. She quickly kicked the ball, sending it sailing across the room, then she dashed towards the base, as she watched Brandon run for the 2nd base.

Joanna held out her hands. She was used to only having to capture one person at a time. _I can do this too, though._ She thought.

Pearl created a ball of white light and sent it flying at Joanna.

Joanna backed up and without thinking, placed her hands in front of herself, creating a red force field around herself. The light ball exploded on the force field, leaving Joanna unharmed. Then she realized what had happened. _She tricked me!_ She thought, as she noticed Brandon safe on 2nd base and Pearl safe on 1st base.

Again, Pearl's team cheered, this time louder than before.

Joanna clenched her fists. "No way!" She roared. She turned to Mrs. Green. "That had to be against the rules! She could have hurt me, if that had hit me!" She stated.

"Joanna, it was a tactic. If it had hurt you, Pearl would be punished and it wouldn't have counted, but it didn't make you explode so it's perfectly legal." Mrs. Green said. She smiled. "And, I hope you wouldn't intentionally explode yourself, just to get someone in trouble....It might be painfull." She added.

Pearl smiled sweetly at Joanna. "Guess that's one for my team?" She said, more as a statement than a question.

"You can't keep this up. Using powers so much makes people tired, especially when they're weak powers, like yours." Joanna retorted.

"Oh. That is a sad comeback. And just so we're clear; I don't get tired when using my powers. I use them all the time! Or did you forget? I'm the daughter of a Charmed One!" Pearl said, putting emphasis on, 'Charmed One'. "And do you realize that my mother is Paige Halliwell? The most powerful Charmed One, since she happens to be of two magical backgrounds? Oh yeah! And did you forget that there is only one thing more powerful than the Charmed Ones in good magic, that resists right now? And that happens to be the Blessed Ones! Oh, that's right, I'm a Blessed One! Do you realize that before I was born, I was more powerful than my mother and aunts? I could vanquish unvanquishable demons from the womb!" Pearl shot back. She rolled her eyes. "Sorry to burst your protective bubble, well maybe I'm not, but my point is; don't try to test me, you'll never win. Like I said, I've fought demons since before I was born, you'd be easy, so you'd better not get on my bad side." Pearl said, as she placed her hands on her hips.

The room fell silent, waiting for Joanna to respond.

"Is that a threat?" Joanna asked, as she too, placed her hands on her hips.

"No, just a warning." Pearl replied. She glanced at everyone else in the room. "Now, let's play." She said, with a wave of her hand.

_Wow, she is a firery little child._ Mrs. Green thought. She smiled. "I'm honored to have such a girl in my class. Especially when she's from such a powerful background." She whispered to herself. "Come now children, carry on with your game and please, I will have no more fights in here!" She warned.

----20 Minutes Later----

Screams of joy, laughter, and praise filled the room. A large crowd surrounded Pearl.

"You were awesome!" A few people shouted.

"And we won!" A girl cried out.

"Yeah, and we didn't even switch sides!" Brandon said.

"Go Pearl! The new 'Magic Mat Ball Master'!" A boy cried out.

The Plain Team cheered again.

The Colored Team sat sulking on the other side of the room.

Joanna had isolated herself. "I can't believe that girl...." She snapped. "'Perfect Pearl!'" She said, in a sarcastic tone.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	6. Up To Death

A/N: For the purpose of my story, every person in the Warren/Halliwell line was a witch. By that I mean, men too. For example, in the episode where Grams was a hippie, Patty's father was mortal, but for my story; he was a witch. As were all of the other men who fathered a Warren/Halliwell child, up until Patty and Victor. LeoPiperAndyPrue: LOL Pearl does have an attitude, as do all the Halliwell women. ;) It's part of her charm, or rather blessing, so to speak. ::rolls eyes:: And yes, I promise that there will be more Piper and Leo, once the whole Persia thing is sorted out! (P.S. I can't wait until you have time to update your story!) Jenny: I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for letting me know!

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 6: Up To Death_**

"And so this entire family is witches?" Persia asked. She was still in shock. She'd just spent the last half an hour being told about her biological family's history.  
  
Paige shook her head. "No. Everyone dating back from our mother, your grandmother, are witches. Starting with Prue, that all changed. Patty, our mom, married Victor who was a mortal. Together they had Prue, Piper, and Phoebe; they are all half witch and half mortal. Then our mom had an affair with her whitelighter, we'll get into what those are later, and they had me. I'm half whitelighter and half witch. Then I got pregnant by my high school sweetheart, Glenn, who was mortal and we got married. My daughter is half mortal, like her aunts. But she is also one-fourth witch and one-fourth whitelighter. Piper had a child with our whitelighter, so their daughter is the opposite; she is half whitelighter, one-fourth mortal, and one-fourth witch. Then of course there is Pam...." Paige's voice trailed off. _Oh...that may be a sore subject. We have not even said that Phoebe already has a daughter. We have just explained about the family history.._ Paige thought.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Paige. "It's okay. She needs to know." Phoebe said. She reached out, taking Persia's hand. "Pam...Pamela, is my daughter, your younger sister." She said.  
  
Persia stared at Phoebe, holding her gaze for a moment. "So, you're happily married with a child too?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to get to know you!" Phoebe quickly added.  
  
"What am I?" Persia asked, with confusion.  
  
Phoebe winced. "Wh..what do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"What am I? Like, you're half witch and half mortal, what am I? Did you know my father? Why did you..." Persia's voice trailed off. _Do I really want to know that?_ She mentally asked herself.  
  
"Why did I give you up?" Phoebe finished. She was sure that was the question.  
  
"Yes." Persia replied.  
  
"I was nineteen." Phoebe said. "In New York, without family. A party girl, with a boyfriend. We got drunk, he came after me..." Phoebe said.  
  
"You mean he.." Persia said, with a flinch.  
  
Phoebe just nodded.  
  
"No wonder you gave me up." Persia said.  
  
"James Kline?" Paige asked, as she remembered the evil witch that they'd vanquished a few years ago.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe said.  
  
"He was a witch. I didn't know it then, because I didn't know I was a witch then. It must have been chance, ya know? But he came back later, found me. That was when we discovered the truth and vanquished him. A few years ago." Phoebe said, as her hands trembled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Persia said.  
  
"No, I am." Phoebe replied.  
  
"It was my fault. I came here and brought back all these old memories." Persia said.  
  
Pandora hopped off Prue's lap. "Show us your powers!" She announced, happily. She was so young that she didn't realize the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Pandora!" Prue hissed, as she reached for her daughter.  
  
"No wait...She's right...That's the other reason I came here." Persia said.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"I can do these things. Like..I've been able to do these things since I was little, but I kept them to myself." Persia said.  
  
"Like?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well....Give me a light bulb." Persia said.  
  
Phoebe reached over to the lamp that was next to her and unscrewed the light bulb, then handed it to Persia.  
  
Persia wrapped her hand around the metal part of the light bulb, then held up her hand. Suddenly the light bulb turned on and filled the room with a soft, yellow glow.  
  
"Coowl!" Pandora said, with a clap.  
  
The light bulb turned off and Persia handed it back to Phoebe. "Look." She said, as she held open her hands. Suddenly yellow sparks started to crackle around her fingers and then little bolts of energy came out of her hands.  
  
"Electricity." Prue said.  
  
"Electrokinesis." Paige corrected.  
  
"Electrokiwhatsis?" Piper asked.  
  
"Electrokinesis! The ability to create electricity with your mind!" Paige said, as she pointed to the sparks around Persia's hands.  
  
Persia pulled her hands back and the electricity vanished. "I can shoot big bolts too, but it causes things to break." She said. "Can all of you do this?" She asked.  
  
"Not that...But we can all do something." Paige said.  
  
"Can you..show me?" Persia asked, hesitently.  
  
"Well, some of us can." Prue said. She held out her hand and motioned to a magazine on the coffee table; the magazine telekinetically floated into Prue's hands. "Especially when we want something." She said, as she flipped through the magazine.  
  
"Whoa! That is too cool! Isn't that..umm...telekinesis?" Persia asked.  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
"Of course, some powers are cooler than others. Especially when we want something that someone else has. Say, a magazine?" Paige asked. Instantly the magazine in Prue's hands orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hands.  
  
"Stop showing off you two." Piper said, with a roll of her eyes. She glanced at the magazine and waved her hands, instantly blowing up the magazine. "Sometimes you just have to do away with things." Piper said, as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Those are totally wicked things!" Persia gasped. "So moving stuff with your mind, making stuff come to you in lights, and making stuff explode?" She asked.  
  
"Not quite." Paige said. She orbed out and then orbed in, standing next to Persia. "See, what I do is called orbing. Like teleporting, but with pretty blue and white lights, called orbs. I also can orb things with my mind, called telekinetic orbing." Paige said. She shrugged. "But ya know, that isn't all I'm limited to. And by the way, they aren't 'wicked' powers, in fact, we used to be the most powerful good witches of our time. That was, until Prue had Pandora, and The Blessed Ones were completed." She added, with a sly grin.  
  
Suddenly a warlock blinked in.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell is that?!" Persia asked, as she stood up.  
  
Piper waved her hands, freezing the warlock in place. "Evil." Piper said.  
  
"You can freeze stuff too?" Persia asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "Well, you have to put a stop to things every now and then, don't ya?" She asked. She flicked her wrists and the warlock exploded. "So anyway, back to what we were talking about."  
  
"Powers." Persia answered. "And you can just explode people?" She asked.  
  
"They're evil, so yes. And don't worry, our powers don't work on blood related witch family." Piper said.  
  
"Phoebe, what can you do?" Persia asked.  
  
"Oh, not much. I have premonitions, I can levitate, and I'm an empath." Phoebe replied.  
  
"What are premonitions?" Persia asked.  
  
"Visions. I have visions of the past, present, and future. The way it works now, I have to touch something to get a vision, but only if it relates to the vision." Phoebe said.  
  
"And don't empaths feel other people's emotions?" Persia asked.  
  
"Yeah. I always know what everyone is feeling. And with my empathy, I can channel powers, because powers are tied to your emotions." Phoebe answered.  
  
"So you could have like any power?" Persia asked.  
  
"If I channel it, but it isn't permanent." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Oh." Persia said. Then her face brightened again. "You said you can levitate, right? Isn't that floating in air?" She asked.  
  
"Correct. You seem to know quite a bit." Phoebe said.  
  
"After I discovered my power, I did research on magic powers. So...would you levitate for me?" Persia replied, with a hopeful tone.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Sure." Phoebe said. She crossed her legs and then crossed her arms, then blinked. "Your wish is my command." She joked, as she levitated into the air.  
  
Persia watched in amazement. "That is too cool!" She said, as she watched Phoebe levitate back into her chair.  
  
"Can you guys do other things too?" Persia asked.  
  
Prue closed her eyes and her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared behind Persia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Well, is astral projection considered an 'other thing'?" She asked. Then she disappeared, in a red flare.  
  
Prue's eyes opened. "And ya know, I can phase through things. Like this." She said. She raised her hand and acted like she were about to smack Piper in the back of the head, then her arm went right through Piper's head, and then turned solid again.  
  
"I can sense evil, sense good...." Paige began, but then she placed her hands on her hips. "Pandora Angel Trudeau, you get your three-year-old butt out of the kitchen!" Paige yelled, after noticing that her niece was no longer in the room.  
  
"I bet she's at the cookie jar." Prue said.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
----  
  
Paige orbed into the kitchen, next to Pandora. "Cookie jar." Paige said. The cookie jar orbed out. "Now only I know where they are." She said, as she grabbed her niece. "Missy, you know the rules. No cookies until your cousins get home!" She said, then she orbed them out.  
  
----  
  
Paige orbed back in, this time next to Prue, with Pandora in her arms. "Take your cookie hungry daughter." Paige said, as she ruffled Pandora's hair.  
  
"Why no cookies?" Pandora asked, sweetly.  
  
"Because your cousins aren't home yet." Prue said, as she tickled her daughter's stomach.  
  
Pandora burst into giggles. "I'll tell big secwets!" Pandora announced, as she tried to get away from her mother's grasp.  
  
Prue stopped tickling Pandora. "You wouldn't!" She said, with a shake of her finger.  
  
"Me would!" Pandora warned, as she attacked her mother, in a tickling frenzy.  
  
Persia eyed Pandora. "Does she have powers too?" She asked.  
  
Piper nodded, then reached over and pulled Pandora away from Prue. "Now now, children. Enough tickling for one day." She said, with a wink. "She has telepathy. Fortunatly, she isn't old enough to be too 'disturbing' with it though....Well, at least not on her own. When Prue was pregnant, her powers were 'projected' through Prue, thus letting Prue use telepathy. She'd do it without even realizing it and it got very annoying!" Piper said, as she put emphasis on the word, 'very'.  
  
Phoebe levitated to the ground. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
Prue glanced down at her watch. "About ten to ten." She replied.  
  
"Oh good. We still have about an hour and ten minutes." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Until what?" Persia asked, out of curiosity.  
  
"Until I have to pick Pam up from her first day at 'Magic School'." Phoebe replied.  
  
"'Magic School'? There is such a thing?" Persia asked.  
  
"Well....It's taught by a magical coven. All the students are witches or witch-mortals. Minus Pearl, Phiona, and Pam." Phoebe replied.  
  
"So, have we pretty much got you caught up to date on the family history?" Paige asked, as she stood up.  
  
"I guess...." Persia said, as she glanced around the room. "You have a beautiful house, if I didn't already say that." She said, as she tried to think of something good to say. She was still in shock.  
  
Without warning, a demon shimmered in behind Persia, then covered her mouth before she could scream.  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed, as she reached for her daughter.  
  
Piper motioned for the demon and sent an exploding blast of energy at him.  
  
The demon shimmered out with Persia, barely missing the blast.  
  
A small table, where the demon had stood in front of, exploded due to Piper's blast.  
  
"P..Persia!" Phoebe stammered.  
  
"Look!" Paige exclaimed, as she pointed to a small note. "Paper!" She called. The note orbed into her hands and she opened it. "'You certainly have caught us up to date. But the question is, are you up to death?'" Paige read, from the note.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	7. A Peek Into The Future

A/N: If you look back through my other stories; "Charmed At Last", "Family Affair", and "Together Forever As One" there are hints in each one of those that point to Phoebe having a daughter with James Kline. Such as when James yelled out that Phoebe couldn't vanquish him because they had.... and Phoebe never let him finish his sentence, she just vanquished him. And how Phoebe understood how Paige felt when she was having Pearl, and it wasn't because of her empathy (I don't remember my exact wording). Also, did you pick up on it when Phoebe uttered the name 'Persia' (chapter 32 of "Family Affair"), when her and Cole were trying to come up with names for Pam? Those are just a few of 'em....You'll have to go back and look for the rest. ;)

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 7: A Peek Into The Future_**

"Hurry, we need a tracking spell!" Phoebe said, as she raced to the stairs.  
  
Piper bolted up after her. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe and hugged her. "Phoebe. Calm down and don't worry. We will find her!" Piper said, in a stern tone.  
  
Phoebe nodded and hugged her older sister tightly. Then she felt a surge of power rush through her and then was sucked into a premonition.  
  
**_----Premonition----_**

_White, cloudy mist filled the air. Piper was sitting against a large, white pillar, surrounded by white pillows. Beads of sweat settled on her pale face. She took in a deep breath and let out a loud scream.  
  
Suddenly there was a blasting cry and then it died down.  
  
Leo walked over to Piper, holding a small bundle in his arms. "It's a girl....Like we knew it would be." He whispered, as he handed the bundle to his wife.  
  
Piper took the baby and cradled her in her arms. "She...she's so beautiful..."  
  
"What shall we name her?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper smiled. "I've been thinking about that...I think I want to name her after the three Prudences in our family and Cassandra. To keep the 'P' tradition." Piper said.  
  
"'Prudence Cassandra Wyatt'." Leo asked.  
  
"No. Combine 'Prudence' and 'Cassandra'. Like what Paige did with 'Pearl' and 'Melinda' to make 'Pearlinda'. I want our second daughter's name to be, 'Prissandra'." Piper explained.  
  
Leo stared into his daughter's beautiful face. "And her middle name?" Leo asked.  
  
"After her father." Piper replied, simply.  
  
"'Leo'? For a girl?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leona." Piper corrected. She smiled and kissed Leo's cheek. "The feminine form of your name." Piper said.  
  
"It's beautiful, Piper. I love it!" Leo whispered. He picked up his newest daughter and rocked her in his arms. "Welcome to the family; Prissandra Leona Wyatt." Leo announced.  
  
**----Premonition----**_

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper called, as she shook her younger sister.  
  
Phoebe's eyes flashed open. "Yes?" She asked, suddenly.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened? What did you see?" Piper asked, with concern.  
  
"I'm fine....Umm, is there something that you'd like to tell us?" Phoebe asked, as she eyed Piper.  
  
Piper gave Phoebe a suspicious look and then shook her head. "Only that I want to get to know my niece that I never knew I had, so let's go!" Piper said, then she bolted up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe turned to Prue and Paige.  
  
"What did you see?" Prue and Paige asked, in unison.  
  
"I'll tell you later....Or maybe Piper will." Phoebe said. Then she quickly ran up the stairs, after Piper.  
  
Prue and Paige exchanged glances. "Let's go!" They exclaimed, together.  
  
Prue picked up Pandora and then grabbed her youngest sister's hand.  
  
Paige orbed them out.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	8. When The Crystals Turn

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Jenny: In reply to your question about their ages, they are as follows. Persia - 14, Pearl - 8, Phiona - 7, Pam - 5, and Pandora - 3.

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 8: When The Crystals Turn_**

Phoebe's hands flipped viscously through the pages of the ancient book. _I have to find her!_ She thought. Suddenly a surge of energy rushed through her body; she was being pulled into another premonition. The pages of the book slowed to a stop, resting on Phoebe's fingers.  
  
**_----Premonition----_**

_"Where am I? Who are you?!" Persia yelled.  
  
The demon who had taken Persia was standing a few feet away, with a glinting knife in his hand. "So, you're the bastard daughter of a Charmed One and that Kline guy, hmm?"  
  
Persia's eyes blazed with fury. "You sick freak!" She hissed. She wiggled, but her arms were tied behind her back so she couldn't move them or activate her power.  
  
Suddenly Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared in a swirl of Paige's blue and white orbs. As they fully materialized, a cackle of energy filled the room, then a purple force field formed around the sisters and 4 dark purple crystals began to glow from the floor of the cave.  
  
"I knew you'd come, eventually." The demon said, as he polished his knife.  
  
"You can't keep us here." Piper said. She aimed her hands at the force field.  
  
"No, Piper!" Phoebe snapped, grabbing Piper's hands. "Remember what happens with our crystals?! What if it is the same thing? You'll kill us!"  
  
"My power doesn't work on you!" Piper protested.  
  
"She means the shock that the crystals give off!" Prue responded.  
  
Paige shook her head. "No worries." She held out her hand. "Crystal!" The crystal orbed out and then orbed into Paige's hand. As soon as the crystal materialized, a huge explosion sent the sisters flying in all different directions!  
  
The demon grinned evilly. "I must have forgotten to tell you, if the crystals are moved, there is an automatic explosion. If one of you leaves and the same amount of power isn't within the crystal cage, there is an automatic explosion." He cackled. "And by the looks of things, you didn't realize the explosion would kill you." He walked over to Persia and smiled. "Goodnight." He said, then swiftly slit Persia's throat; killing her within minutes. He glanced around at the 4 dead Charmed Ones and then smiled. "I've done what no other demon was able to do. Destroy, not only one Charmed One, but all four at once! Now, to kill the rest of their line!" He then shimmered out!  
  
**----Premonition----**_

Phoebe gasped as she came out of her premonition. Her empathy, combined with her premonition, was almost too much for her to take. She'd felt all the pain of each person who'd died, the hurt and fear of her daughter, and the hate from the demon.  
  
"Phoebe! Are you alright?!" Piper asked, as she ran to her younger sister.  
  
Phoebe's eyes drifted to the page on which her fingers rested. "That's him and I just saw....and felt...him kill us all...." Phoebe breathed.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	9. Twist Of Fate

A/N: winter blaze: Yeah, Persia's alive in the beginning of Phoebe's premonition, but she dies at the end. Jenny: Don't be silly, I'm not bothered by your questions at all! lol Thanks for reminding me. I have updated the kids' pictures. Persia, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, & Pandora's pictures are all in my profile now. ;)

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 9: Twist Of Fate_**

"....And then he shimmered out." Phoebe finished. She was now sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo. She'd just spent the last 15 minutes filling them in the the details of her premonition.  
  
"So how can we get in without getting trapped?" Piper asked.  
  
"Do you think I could phase?" Prue asked.  
  
"No! Remember, the demon said that if some of the power leaves the crystals, it'll activate the explosion anyway!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
"Leo, maybe you should go talk to The Elders?" Prue suggested. _I doubt they will be any help. _She thought.  
  
Leo nodded. "I'll go see if they know anything." He quickly kissed Piper and then orbed out.  
  
The clock chimed 10:30 A.M.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Phoebe said, as she wiped her eyes. _Do not break down, Pheebs. _She thought.  
  
Prue patted her younger sister on the back. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this. We always do. I promise!" Prue's voice sounded calm and steady, but inside, she was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Can I see the book again, please?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You've been over that page at least ten times already!" Piper said.  
  
"But...." Phoebe began.  
  
"But nothing." Prue cut in. "Here, go make the potion!" Prue said, as she shoved a list at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe nodded and grabbed the list. She could feel Prue's fear, but she decided not to say anything.  
  
"We'll need the girls for this spell." Prue said.  
  
"Pam gets out in less than a half an hour. The other girls still have a little over two hours of school left." Paige said.  
  
"It's Magic School, isn't it? We're all witches, they'll understand." Prue replied.  
  
"So should I bring the girls back here?" Paige asked.  
  
Cole chose that moment to shimmer into the room. "We've got problems! A new and very powerful demon is on the loose; he's captured a young witch and rumor has it, he's planning to bait you guys!"  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige exchanged glances and then turned to Phoebe.  
  
Piper nodded. "I'll finish the potion." She said, as she walked over to Phoebe and took the paper from Phoebe's hands. "You go pick up the girls and you should probably fill Cole in too."  
  
"What about Pandora?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"She's in the other room, playing with her dolls." Prue replied.  
  
Cole nodded. "Phoebe, what do you need to tell me?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Cole and hugged him. "Just shimmer us to Magic School and I'll tell you there."  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe. "I love you." He whispered. Then shimmered them out.  
  
----  
  
"Mommy!" Pandora screamed, in a terrified tone.  
  
----  
  
Prue and Paige instantly bolted into the next room.  
  
At that moment, 2 warlocks blinked in. "We have you now!" They snickered. Each one created an energy ball at Piper.  
  
Piper turned to raise her hands, but a flash of white light surrounded her. The energy balls flew into the light and burnt up before reaching Piper's body.  
  
The warlocks' eyes became huge.  
  
The light around Piper faded away and Piper quickly raised her hands, exploding each warlock with each hand, simotaniously.  
  
Prue walked in, holding Pandora, just in time to see the explosions. "Demons?"  
  
"What?" Paige asked, as she walked in.  
  
"No....warlocks. Two." Piper answered. She was still confused about what had just happened. "But, I exploded them before they could do any harm." Piper said, only half lying.  
  
"A low level demon was trying to take Pandora. I vanquished him with his fire ball though." Prue said.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe, Cole, Phiona, and Pam walked into Mrs. Green's classroom.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe!" Pearl exclaimed, from her seat.  
  
Mrs. Green spun around. "Phoebe and...."  
  
"A demon!" A child shouted from his seat. "Balthezor! My mom warned me about you! Kill him!" He held out his hand and an athame formed, then he hurled it at Cole.  
  
Phiona's eyes got huge and she held out her hand; orbs shot from her palm and surrounded the athame, then safely pulled it into her hand. Then the orbs vanished. "That's my Uncle, leave him alone!"  
  
Mrs. Green motioned to the young boy. "Sit down, sit down. It's okay. Trust me." She glanced at Phoebe and Cole, then pointed to the doorway. "Come with me."  
  
Phoebe, Cole, and Mrs. Green exited the room.  
  
"What's this all about?" Mrs. Green asked.  
  
"We need Pearl. We have a demonic situation that is So if you wouldn't mind...." Phoebe replied.  
  
Mrs. Green's face softened. "Of course! Yes, I would suppose with your family history that there may be a lot of 'situations'. Yes, let me go get Pearl and the other two." She turned and went back into the room.  
  
Moments later the 3 girls and Mrs. Green stepped back into the hallway.  
  
"Thank you." Cole said.  
  
"Will they be back later?" Mrs. Green asked.  
  
"We'll try." Phoebe said.  
  
Mrs. Green nodded. "Good luck." She said, before walking back into the classroom.  
  
"What's going on?" Pearl asked. She felt bad, leaving Brandon.  
  
"We'll explain when we get home." Phoebe said. "Just form a circle."  
  
Cole, Phoebe, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam formed a circle.  
  
Cole shimmered them all out.  
  
----1 Hour Later----  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Piper said. "But be extremely careful!"  
  
"We will, I promise!" Leo said. He gave Piper a reassuring kiss.  
  
"Well, let's do it!" Phoebe said. She looked at Leo and then took his hand.  
  
Blue and white orbs began to surround Leo and then he levi-orbed into the air.  
  
At the same moment, Phoebe levitated into the air next to Leo too.  
  
Then Leo orbed himself and Phoebe out, in mid air.  
  
"I feel con...." Paige began and then a cackle of energy filled the room, then a purple force field formed around the remaining family and 4 dark purple crystals began to glow from around the room.  
  
2 demons flared in. "You didn't think the Master was that stupid, did you? He made sure he knew what was going on here at all times!"  
  
----  
  
"And now I've trapped the entire family! I guess your premonitions can be useful sometimes, right Phoebe?" The demon who'd captured Persia said, as he polished his knife. He stared at Leo and Phoebe, who were trapped in the crystal cage within his cave, and grinned.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	10. Little Hero

A/N: Now, of course Brandon can teleport, but since he doesn't know where Pearl lives and of course has never been there, he needs to use spells. Jenny: I'm glad you like the kids' pics! I think the picture of Pearl is SO cute! lol

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 10: Little Hero**_

Brandon gently rocked back and forth in his seat. _I have a bad feeling. _He thought. He glanced over at Pearl's empty seat and then to the door. Finally he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Brandon?" Mrs. Green asked.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Brandon asked, sweetly.  
  
Mrs. Green eyed him for a moment, then nodded. "Make it quick." She warned.  
  
"Thanks!" Brandon said. He bolted out of his seat and ran from the room. Of course, he never intended on using the bathroom, although he did go to the room. He walked into the door and found an open stall. He quickly walked in, closed the stall, and locked it. He thought for a moment and then stared at the door of the stall. "Show me the girl I wish to find, show me the face within my mind!" He recited. A swirl of smoke appeared and then faded away, to leave a semi-blurry image of Pearl; Pearl was trapped in a purple force field and demons were standing around the force field. "Oh my gosh!" He gasped. He reached out to touch the image, but when he did, it faded away. He closed his eyes. "Magic, magic, take me away, take me to where Pearl is, today!" He felt his body dematerializing and then he finally vanished.  
  
----  
  
Within seconds, Brandon materialized on the stairs of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Brandon!" Pearl gasped.  
  
The demons spun around and instanly aimed 2 fire balls and 1 magma ball at him.  
  
Brandon backed up, fear overtaking him. He'd never faced so many demons at once in his life! Then he teleported out, second before he could be hit by the deadly weapons.  
  
"Brandon?!" Pearl yelled.  
  
Brandon teleported in, behind everyone. "Pearl!"  
  
The demons turned around.  
  
"Get him!" One of the demons yelled.  
  
"Hurry, move one of the crystals out of place! It can only be done from the outside or else!" Prue shouted.  
  
Brandon nodded and teleported out again, within seconds he teleported in next to a glowing purple crystal. "Looking for me?" He asked, as he grinned at the demons.  
  
One demon sent a stream of fire balls at Brandon.  
  
Brandon quickly grabbed the crystal out of place. This stopped it and the 3 other crystals from glowing and the force field vanished.  
  
"No!" Pearl yelled. She waved her hands and sent a glowing white ball of light flying from each hand, each hitting the 2 fire balls that were closest to Brandon. "Teleport!"  
  
Brandon quickly teleported out, avoiding the remaing fire balls.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists, freezing the entire room.  
  
Brandon teleported in, next to Pearl.  
  
"I'll take care of this." Prue said. She waved her hand and sent the 2 frozen demons crashing into the frozen fire balls! The demons burst into flames and were vanquished.  
  
"We have to get to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Leo! They should have been back by now!" Pearl said.  
  
Everyone quickly formed a circle and Cole shimmered them out.  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	11. Persia Of My Heart

A/N: This title is a play on words, from Faith Hill's song, "Pieces Of My Heart". charmedsisters: I'm working on adding a Phiona and Pam school bit. ;) Jenny: LOL I'm sure you'll have at least 2 chapters to read by the time you return! Have a great trip! amanda: You did another long review! Yayness! lol Eww, I'm sorry you were stuck with school work. ::cringes:: And in English especially, they always give you so much work! (However, I don't mind creative writing assignments.) Oh, cookie dough sounds good now! Aww! I hope we still have some in the fridge, 'cause that is where I plan to go, right after I updat this story!

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 11: Persia Of My Heart**_

"Knife!" Paige's voice burst through the room, as soon as Cole had shimmered her in. The knife that the demon, who they now knew as Olloppes, was holding orbedo ut of his hands and then orbed into Paige's hands.  
  
Prue waved her hand and telekinetically sent one of the crystals flying out of it's space, deactivating the force field.  
  
Phoebe held the potion tightly in her hand. "You bastard!" She roared, as she wnet running full speed at the demon. She jumped into a levitating spin kick and let her foot connect with Olloppes' chest, before he had time to shimmer out. She levitated to the ground and watched the demon smash face first into the wall of the cave. She quickly channeled Prue's feelings, along with her powers. Then she flicked her wrist and telekinetically sent Olloppes flying across the room. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, hurts my kids!" She roared. She walked over to Olloppes and smashed the potion into his head. "The spell!"  
  
Olloppes shimmered out and then shimmered in, behind Persia. He grabbed her from behind. "I'll kill her!" He warned.  
  
_Pandora! Pandora! _Paige thought, hoping her niece would hear her thoughts.  
  
_Yes, Auntie Paige? _Pandora telepathically thought back.  
  
_Telepathically tell Persia to activate her power, as powerful as she can, when she feels the ropes leave her wrists. Okay? _Paige thought.  
  
_Okie dokie. _Pandora telepathically sent Paige. She glanced at Persia. _Auntie Paige says to use your power, really big, when she takes the ropes off your hands. Okays?  
  
_Persia was trembling and then she heard Pandora's little voice enter her mind. _That must be the little telepath.... _She looked at Pandora. _Okay, I will try._ She thought.  
  
_She says she is gonna twy. _Pandora thought to Paige.  
  
_Good. _Paige thought. Then she whispered to herself. "Ropes." The ropes orbed off Persia's hand and orbed into Paige's hands.  
  
Olloppes immediately saw the orbs. "She's dead!" He cried, but before he could harm Persia, he was sent flying back into the wall by 2 large bolts of energy.  
  
Phoebe ran to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, protectively.  
  
Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora joined hands. "Demon, demon, from the cold, using tricks that are better left alone, we vanquish you, from flesh to bone! Demon, demon, from the cold, using tricks that are better left alone, we vanquish you, from flesh to bone! Demon, demon, from the cold, using tricks that are better left alone, we vanquish you, from flesh to bone! Demon, demon, from the cold, using tricks that are better left alone, we vanquish you, from flesh to bone!" The Blessed Ones chanted. Then in an explosion of black light, the demon was vanquished.  
  
Everyone turned towards Persia and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked down at her eldest daughter and she could feel the fear that was radiating from Persia.  
  
----8:00 P.M.----  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting around a table at P3; waiting for Persia to arrive. Leo, Cole, and Glenn had taken the girls to the movies and taken Brandon home.  
  
"So what's going on with Perisa?" Piper asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. She said she needed time to think about what had happened today. I wouldn't blame her." Phoebe replied.  
  
Prue pointed to the door. "Hey Phoebe...."  
  
Phoebe looked up and saw Persia walking towards them. She knew that Piper had given Persia special permission to enter the club, underage, since they were family.  
  
"We should go." Paige said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige nodded. "This is between you and her. We need to let you have time alone." They said, in unison.  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks guys." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige each got up and gave Phoebe a quick hug before Persia reached the table.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Persia asked, as she walked up to the table.  
  
"To help Piper with some cooking....She's short handed tonight." Paige lied.  
  
"Ahh." Persia replied.  
  
"See ya later, I guess." Piper said, as she led her eldest and baby sister to the back room.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Sit down. Do you, um, want anything?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Really." Persia replied.  
  
"Well...." Phoebe slowly began.  
  
"Yeah, about the whole witch thing...." Persia cut in.  
  
Phoebe was nervous enough as it was, but she was picking up on Persia's feelings as well.  
  
"I want to....I want to stay with you." Persia stated, finally. "I want to be where I actually fit in, with my real family."  
  
"A..are you sure?" Phoebe asked, sort of surprised.  
  
"Yes. I've given it a lot of thought, and this is what I want." Persia said.  
  
Phoebe placed her hand on Persia's trembling hand. "Then so be it. We'll go down and have the papers done in the next few weeks."  
  
Persia smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you. You have no idea what you've given me tonight. I'm sure this will work out." Phoebe said.  
  
"And now for our special guest tonight....Faith Hill!" The man on the stage said.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Faith Hill walked onto the stage and smiled. Then she took the microphone. "Thank you, everyone, for the warm welcome! I'm really excited to be here tonight and I thought I'd start things off with a personal favorite. 'Go The Distance'."  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
Faith took a breath and then began.

"You got me headed in a new direction, got no reason to turn around. Aint looking back or second guessing, it's time to find what love is really all about!

Go the distance, let our hearts lead us on. All the way to forever tonight! Can't resist it, this feeling's way too strong. Go the distance this time! The road to love is paved with shiftin' gravel, we find ourselves on shaky ground. And there ain't no place these two hearts can't travel, even when we're miles apart, together we are bound to....

Go the distance, let our hearts lead us on. All the way to forever tonight! Can't resist it, this feeling's way too strong. Go the distance this time!

There will be rainy days and bridges left to cross, but if we loose our way we can't get lost if we....

Go the distance, let our hearts lead us on. All the way to forever tonight! Can't resist it, this feeling's way too strong. Go the distance this time!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	12. Potion Stress Syndrome

A/N: This takes place about 2 weeks after chapter 11. winter blaze: lol Yeah, the cookie dough comment seemed to spark a lot of attention within the reviews. Awwww, the power of cookie dough! ::holds out hand and tries to pull a Paige:: Cookie dough! ::waits and nothing happens:: Damn! The same thing happens every time....or rather, doesn't happen. ::grumbles under my breath:: peanut2lb: Really?! I LOVE Faith Hill too! She's such a great singer! lol Thanks for reviewing and I CANNOT wait for you to post the sequel to "Dream Wedding The Story Of a Charmed Love"! Did ya'll hear that? peanut2lb has an AMAZING Prue & Andy love story, where Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue with Andy on Piper's wedding day. They are brought together and Prue finds out that after Andy died he was turned into a magical Tracer, for the side of good. (Like a magical cop/detective.) But he and Prue are forbidden to be together and soon they create an adorable magical child named Amanda (Mandy) Patrice Trudeau-Halliwell and Paige makes guest appearances (but the sisters don't discover her) and evil Natalie is causing trouble again and then there is a beautiful happy ending and the Trudeau-Halliwell family is reunited! ::wipes away tears, just thinking about it:: If you want to read a good Prue & Andy love story, then that story is definitely something you should check out! amanda: Thanks for being honest. lol I'm doing something a little different with this pregnancy, so it won't be a "repeat" of the last ones. I'm dragging this one out (you'll see). ;) Don't worry, there will be a "gushy" chapter, but not yet. And yes, I actually did find cookie dough. It was the Pillsbury (sp?) and there was 1 tiny circle of cookie dough left, so I ate it! Mwahahahaha! Jenny: Yeah, or course I like to know. It makes me happy dappy! (I've been trying to think of a reason to say that lately. Uh, the "dappy" part. lol) And you're selling cookie dough? Really? Dang! Too bad I don't know you personally, or else I'd have to get some. I'm so craving peanut butter cookie dough right now. (Or oatmeal raisin.) Yum!

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 12: Potion Stress Syndrome**_

"Okay, step back!" Prue said, as she tossed a handful of powder into a bubbling pan.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stepped back.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Glenn screamed, as he came sliding into the kitchen, with his foot stuck in a child's rollerskate. He went crashing right into the stove, as black smoke burst from the potion pot. He hit the pot; potion went everywhere and black smoke filled the room.  
  
After a few moments, the smoke cleared.  
  
"Oh my God!" Piper cried out, as large red welts began to form on her arms from the burning potion.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Prue yelled, as welts began to form on her body as well.  
  
Leo instantly orbed in. "Oh my God! What happened?!" He asked, as he placed his hands over Piper's arms and a golden glow began to heal Piper's wounds.  
  
"We were making a vanquishing potion!.." Prue began.  
  
"Then Glenn comes sliding in and crashes it!" Paige bursts out, angrily. Then she blows on her red welts.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose! I tripped over one of the kid's skates and came sliding in here! Do you think I really asked to have my arms covered in a burning potion?!" Glenn roared back.  
  
Leo finished healing Piper and then placed his hands over Prue's arms, letting the golden glow wash over her wounds, and begin to heal them. "Look, it was clearly an accident! Nobody meant any harm!"  
  
"But he could have been killed!" Paige shouted. "He's lucky we hadn't added all of the ingredients yet! We all could have been killed!" She blew on her arms again.  
  
Leo healed Prue and then placed his hands over Paige's arms and the golden glow began to heal her. "But you weren't! And this can't be just his fault, we need to talk to the kids too. This is serious, we can't have accidents like this, especially in this house!" He warned.  
  
"Leo, can you hurry it up?!" Phoebe begged, as she blew over her burning arms.  
  
Leo finished healing Paige and placed his hands over Phoebe's burns, emitting the golden light.  
  
"This is serious! What if that potion caused side effects or something?" Paige scolded, to nobody specific. Within a few minutes Leo had healed Phoebe and moved over to Glenn and began healing him. "Do any of you feel different?" Leo asked.  
  
"No." Prue replied.  
  
"Not really." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Piper? Paige? Glenn?" Leo asked, as he continued healing Glenn.  
  
"Not really." Piper said. She gave her stomach a small rub.  
  
"I don't think so." Glenn answered.  
  
"Not physically. But I'm still pretty annoyed." Paige said.  
  
"Then it's probably nothing." Leo said, calmly. "But we need to be more careful next time. All of us!"  
  
"Dog demon!" Cole's voice shouted from the living room.  
  
As if on que, a demon that looked like a cross between a man and a pit bull dashed into the kitchen. The demon began to howel and it's howel was so loud that glass started to break and the room began to shake.  
  
"Piper, freeze it!" Phoebe yelled, as she covered her ears.  
  
Piper raised her hands and waved them frantically. "Nothing! It's not working!"  
  
Prue raised her hand, trying to send the demon into the wall, to make it stop howeling. "Nothing!"  
  
"Glass!" Paige yelled, as she eyed shattered glass. But nothing happened. "Oh no, our powers are gone!"  
  
Glenn held out his hands. "Do something!" He screamed. Suddenly a chunk of the floor, next to the dog demon exploded and Glenn jumped back in a frightened surprise, with his hands still outward. Then suddenly the entire room froze, except for himself!

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	13. Daddy's Little Whitewitch

A/N: Whoa! This story is already past 100 reviews! I wanna give a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! So, THANK YOU! lol amanda: Well, here's my theory on why everyone froze. The show always contradicts itself by saying, "The Charmed Ones can't use their powers on good witches or each other." But then they go and have them use their powers on good witches when they need it (or each other). But for my fics, their powers don't work on each other at all (when used by them). So even though Prue has used her powers on her sisters in the show, in my fic she can't use her powers on her sisters at all. But their powers can be used on other beings, good or evil. Make sense? But when powers are sent to someone else, like Glenn, they can be used on the sisters because they are no long being used by the witch part of the family. So only blood related witch family aren't effected by the powers, if that is who has them. (I hope I'm not confusing anyone.) So, say, Glenn could use Piper's freezing power on his daughter because even though she is part witch, it isn't from his side. Ugh, I hope didn't make you guys all confuzzled. If you still have questions, feel free to ask. And remember, this is how it works for my story. Because I don't think it's right that Prue should be able to use her powers on her sisters, when the others can't. And yes, my cookie dough circle was yummy. But so small! Piper xox Leo: Yepness, he totally got their powers! Aww, that's ok. Just as long as you haven't forgotten me! :) BTW, I can't wait til you have time to update your fics that I've been reading. Jenny: Yeah, she was being mean to Glenn. Just was just having an "ehhh" day. Don't worry, it'll all work out! And yes, Piper knows that she's pregnant. She just doesn't want everyone else to know yet (and you'll find out why in the later chapters). winter blaze: Yeah, he has the powers of everyone that was in the room at the time and technically, Piper's baby was in the room too.

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 13: Daddy's Little Whitewitch**_

Cole shimmered into the kitchen. "Phoebe!" He yelled. Then he realized that the dog demon was frozen. He turned around. "Well what are you wa...." He stopped mid setnence, when he realized that Glenn was the only other person besides himself that wasn't frozen. "Glenn?! What's going on?!"  
  
"I...I don't know!" Glenn responded, as he stared in astonishment at his hands.  
  
At that moment, the room unfroze.  
  
"What the hell?!" Piper screamed, as she pointed to the chunk of blown up floor, over the dog demon's howel. "That's my power!"  
  
Cole formed an energy ball and hurled it into the dog demon, vanquishing the creture on contact. "They'll be more. They travel in packs." Cole informed. He turned back to the Charmed Ones and Glenn. "But it looks like we've got something more important to worry about right now....Why is Glenn using Piper's freezing power?"  
  
"What?" The Charmed Ones asked in unison.  
  
"I walked in here to find the entire room, minus Glenn, frozen!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"Does that mean that Glenn has all our powers?" Phoebe asked, uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know...But I guess there is only one way to find out." Paige said, as she walked over to the kitchen table and pulled an apple from the fruit bowl. She swiftly turned around and hurled the apple straight at Glenn. "Catch!"  
  
In a swirl of blue and white orbs, Glenn vanished. The apple smashed into the counter behind him and slid to the floor. Then in another swirl of blue and white orbs, Glenn appeared again.  
  
"This is not good! No, no, no! Not good at all!" Piper said, as she began to pace around the room.  
  
"We have to get those pow...." Prue began, but was cut off my a shrill scream from upstairs.  
  
"Pearl!" Paige and Glenn gasped, at the same time.  
  
Cole shimmered out.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Glenn went running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
----  
  
Glenn bashed through Pearl's door, just in time to see Cole get thrown into the wall by a very huge and very ugly demon.  
  
Pearl was in the corner, screaming. She a ball of glowing white light in her hand and threw it at the demon; it hit the demon, but only sent him stumbling back a bit.  
  
Glenn's eyes blazed with fury. "Stay away from my daughter!" He roared, as he locked eyes with the demon. Suddenly the demon went flying back into the wall. He held out his hand and the demon was telekinetically sent flying into an opposite corner of the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Pearl cried out.  
  
"Pearl!" Glenn called out, in response. In a swirl of orbs, Pearl vanished, then moments later she orbed into Glenn's arms. He hadn't intentionally meant to orb her, but the change in plans was fine by him; he was, for once in his life, able to protect his daughter.  
  
"Daddy, how'd you do that?" Pearl asked, as she clung tightly to her father.  
  
Glenn heard her, but didn't answer. He eyed the demon that had been attacking Pearl. "Go to hell!" He roared. Then he waved his hand and sent the demon into a powerful exploding vanquish.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	14. Glennstoppable

_****_

A/N: Thanks a bazillion, for the reviews! Jenny: lol You really think my fic should be a movie? hehe I'd watch it. (I would love to see the powers I invented Pearl and Phiona's powers, come to life.) No problem, I like answering questions! :) Lyndsey: You think Paige needs another kid? See, I've been toying with the idea of Prue and Paige having more kids, but I don't want to over do anything and I've already written a prophecy for Phoebe and Piper's other kids, that only include 2 kids. Hmm.... What does everyone else think? Does Paige (and/or Prue) need anymore kids? If so, how would I fit them into my story? Now, I'm not saying I will or won't add more kids, I just want everyone's opinion. Zythe: Yeah, I've been trying to include the guys in this fic more. And seeing as how Glenn isn't magical, I felt that he was the one who needed to be included the most. (Don't worry everyone, I'm working on adding more Cole as well.) So I have thought a lot about giving Glenn some sort of power or something. Also, I'm glad to know that you like my other story about Prue, Piper, and Paige becoming the Charmed Ones first. I have a major writer's block for my other "Charmed" fics right now, so I'm just focusing on this one until I get a brain storm. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning that fic though. winter blaze: No problemo! Like I said, questions are great. lol Thanks for the review! peanut2lb: Hey! I guess I didn't see your review until after I posted chapter 13, or I would've replied! But I'm really glad you liked the whole Dog Demon idea! lol Yeah, I was like, "Hmmm.....What would a good type of demon be?" And whamo! Anyway, thanks! And yeah, I just read and reviwed the sequel a few moments ago! Right on! I LOVED it! (And I can't wait for the next chapter of "Inner Demons" to be up!)

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 14: Glennstoppable**_

Glenn was sitting on a chair, within the attic, waiting for news from the sisters. He was still trying to make sense of the events from earlier. He'd saved his daughter from a demon. Something he'd never been able to do before. He was powerful!  
  
"I think we've found a way to get our powers back!" Phoebe announced, cheerfully; this interrupted Glenn's thoughts. "It should only take a few minutes to get things ready. It requires consent from both parties, but I'm sure that won't be a problem."  
  
----5 Minutes Later----  
  
"We're ready!" Piper announced. She rubbed her hands together as she watched her older sister light the last candle, that had been placed in a circle on the attic floor.  
  
Glenn glanced up and watched the Charmed Ones form a circle around the candles.  
  
"Glenn, we need you in the middle." Paige said, as she left an open space for him to walk through.  
  
Glenn didn't move; he just stared at the circle.  
  
"Glenn..." Paige repeated.  
  
Glenn looked up and caught his wife's eyes.  
  
"Glenn, come on. We don't have all day." Paige persisted; irritation was developing in her tone.  
  
Glenn waited for another minute. "No." He finally answered.  
  
"What?" Came a reply, from all 4 sisters.  
  
"I can't do it." Glenn answered. He shook his head. "I won't do it! Don't you understand? With these powers....I'm so much more! I can protect you, protect my daughter, and my family! Without them, I'm nothing!"  
  
"Glenn! You can't do this! Those are our powers! We need them!" Paige protested.  
  
"You're still witches; the Charmed Ones! Does it really matter if you have powers? You can still do spells and vanquish demons!" Glenn said. He jumped to his feet. "No! This is something I need! I won't give it up! After all, 'everything happens for a reason'!" He turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"No! Glenn, get back here!" Paige yelled, as she raced after her husband.  
  
Glenn spun around and raised his hand, using Piper's power to freeze Paige in her tracks; all but her head. "No, Paige. This is the end of the discussion." He said, firmly. "Paige, go back to your sisters." With that, he sent Paige telekinetically orbing out of the hallway and telekinetically orbing in, next to her sisters. Glenn then turned and walked out the attic door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	15. The Source Of All Problems

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry, but this chapter is another short one. (I have a lot of work at the moment, so I can't write a super long one.) peanut2lb: Ahhhh! I missed your review, again! ::smacks self:: Well, technically Pearl is more powerful than Piper, so if Piper's power worked, then her's should have too. However, Glenn was infused with all their powers and and he was really angry, so it was like a magical adrenaline rush. (Just in case anyone was confused as to the fact that Piper's power, used by Glenn, could work and Pearl's couldn't.) And yepness, Pearl's power will definitely get stronger as she grows! (And she'll eventually get a new power.) I love, love, love, love your new fic! lol I really hope Prue does have another baby (or two). I keep wondering what you mean by she, "Inadvertently creates a new Power Of Three". :-D amanda: Yeah, like I said, I have a lot of homework right now. So I'm sorry for the shortness of the last few chapters (and this one). But don't worry, they'll eventually get longer! LeoPiperAndyPrue: I'm glad you liked the P3 moment there. :) Thanks for letting me know about your story! It was a great chapter! LexiLoLo200: Actually, "Everwood: Season 3" is over and I'm just updating the sequel, "Everwood: Season 4", now. But yes, I will be updating E:S4 in a little while.

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 15: The Source Of All Problems**_

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked, as she stared at her sisters' faces. "We have to have our powers! But without him giving them up willingly, the spell won't work!"  
  
"And what if he can't handle the powers? Like the doctor that was inject with our blood and was killed because he literally went mad?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It might already be happening! Did you see how he mastered our powers so well just a few minutes ago? It took us years to get that good and with only the powers that we have. What if it's already affecting him?" Piper chimed in.  
  
"We have to find another way, then. Do you think that another potion, like the one that switched them, would work?" Prue asked.  
  
"Maybe..But what if it only ends up giving one of us all the powers? Or switching them, so we still don't have our powers?" Paige replied.  
  
"Good point." Prue said, as she rubbed her head. She was beginning to get a headache. "Pheebs, look through the book to make sure there is nothing we missed. Piper and Paige, go make some potions, incase we need something to keep him in line with, and it looks like we just might."  
  
"What about you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'll go drop off the kids at school." Prue replied. Of course she only meant Pearl, Phiona, and Pam; since Persia had decided that she wanted to stay in a non-magical, public school. She glanced at her watch. "And I have fifteen minutes to drive them there on time."  
  
----  
  
"So the almight Charmed Ones are currently....powerless?" A gruff voice replied, from the shadows of a dark cave.  
  
"Yes, Master." The Oracle replied. She lounged on a stone altar and gazed into her crystal ball. "It would be..the right timing." She purred, as she stroked the crystal ball with her fingertips.  
  
The Source emerged from the shadows. "Then so be it..." He flamed out.  
  
The Oracle grinned and wrapped her hands around her crystal ball, then flared out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	16. A Mortal Of A Different Power

A/N: Sorry for the later update! I've had a lot of high grade type assignments this last week (end of the first 6 weeks of school), so I haven't had a lot if time for "fun" online. Hope ya'll understand. Jenny: There was another hurricane in Florida? Which one? ::smacks self:: How did I not catch that? About your question, I don't think you can post a fic on without signing up with an account, in which case you would need to make a password and username (and you have to give them your e-mail address). But that's all! It doesn't cost a thing and you can keep your e-mail address private if you want. Phyre: Yeah, I've been trying to think of a new power for Persia. But I don't want to give one to her yet. She needs to master them in the "magical way" first, you know? You'll find out all about "The Children Of Light" and Prissandra's power in later chapters and the kids may or may not have powers that we saw in the future. ;) Thanks for the reviews!

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 16: A Mortal Of A Different Power**_

"Damn junk!" Paige cursed, as she shoved things under the sink aside. The smell of cleaning products was beginning to get to her as well. She sighed. "Piper, a little help here?" Paige called. But she didn't get an answer. "Piper?" She called again, as she began to feel a sliver of panic rise in her body. Still, she got nothing. She slowly scooted out from under the sink and turned around. To her horror, she saw The Source leering over Piper's bloody body. "Oh my God!" She screamed.  
  
The Source turned around, his face hidden by his black hood. "The half breed." He sneered, as he held up his hand and created a fire ball. "I know you're powerless, so don't try to get away. I will kill you!" He aimed and sent the fire ball flying at Paige.  
  
Paige scooted back with fear, knowing she wouldn't escape. Then, without warning, she saw the fire ball stop inches from her face. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she saw Glenn standing behind The Source. She hadn't even seen him orb in.  
  
"What?!" The Source cried in fury. He whirled around to face Glenn.  
  
Glenn stared into the blackness of The Source's hood, but saw no face. He did, however, feel The Source's hot and disgusting breath on his face and neck. A tingle ran through his spine and he could sense the extreme amount of evil, that radiated from The Source.  
  
"A mortal?" The Source cackled, for his Oracle had neglected to tell him that the Charmed Ones' powers had been transferred to Glenn. He swiftly grabbed at Glenn's neck.  
  
Glenn was quicker. He turned phasable and The Source's hand went right through his body, then he turned solid. Glenn held out his hands and exploded The Source. He rushed over to Paige and pulled her away from the frozen fire ball. As he turned around, he saw The Source reform.  
  
"That's The Source of all evil, Glenn! It takes a Power of Four spell to vanquish him! We need our powers!" Paige pleaded.  
  
"I'll protect you." Glenn promised. He narrowed his eyes at the fire ball and then telekinetically sent it flying into The Source. "Piper." He called, as he held out his arms. Piper's bloody body orbed off the ground and orbed into Glenn's arms. He manuvered his hand so he could grab Paige's wrist, then he orbed the 3 of them out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	17. The Price Is Wrong

A/N: If you don't get the title, it's the opposite of the T.V. show, "The Price Is Right". Hopefully, when you reach the end of this chapter, you'll get what I mean by it. If not, then leave a comment and I'll explain it. I feel bad, because this is another short chapter. But I may post another chapter later today. ;) CharmedAli: Don't worry, you'll see how this all works out. Jenny: Oh, a tropical storm. Well, that's not good, but at least it wasn't a hurricane. Thanks for letting me know. (I have a friend there, so I try to watch out for things that go on there.) Zythe: Well, they do need a spell that helps to channel the Halliwell line, but all four sisters must join together to cast it. Phyre: lol You do have many questions. Hopefully they'll all be answered in the upcoming chapters. BTW, I like the name "Phyre" (the spelling is cool)! amanda: Yeah! I hate the end of the semester things. Ugh! Each teacher acts like none of the other teachers exist and they only worry about stuffing as many homework/projects/tests/quizzes from their class on you as possible! Thanks for reviewing. :) No, Glenn didn't vanquish The Source. passions: Aww! I'm glad this is your favorite story! What a compliment!

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 17: The Price Is Wrong_**

"Leo! Leo!" Paige screamed, as soon as Glenn orbed her into the attic.  
  
Leo instantly orbed in and gasped when he saw his wife.  
  
Glenn gently placed Piper on the floor.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?!" Phoebe yelped, as she rushed towards her family.  
  
"The Source, he...." Paige began, but stopped as she saw The Source flame in behind Phoebe.  
  
Glenn immediately sensed the evil in the room and spun around. He waved his hand, telekinetically throwing Phoebe out of The Source's way. Then he went running at The Source, jumping into the air, and then orbing out. Moments later he orbed in, behind The Source, sending a powerful levitating blow to The Source's face and sending him crashing into a pile of boxes. Glenn levitated to the ground and activated Phoebe's emapthy power, to channel The Source's emotions and powers. Then he grinned and formed a large fire ball in his hand. He flung it into The Source, causing a burn mark.  
  
The Source roared out in agony.  
  
Leo finished healing Piper.  
  
The Source flamed out.  
  
"I told you I could handle it." Glenn said, triumphantly.  
  
Paige said nothing. She just stared at Glenn and then, blood started to flow from her mouth. Moments later she toppled to the floor. A huge, blood gushing gash, could be seen across her back.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	18. Back To Paranormal

A/N: Only 1 review, so far.... peanut2lb: Oh! Peanut! POST YOUR NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY! I crave your story!

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 18: Back To Paranormal_**

Glenn's eyes became huge and the color drained from his face.  
  
"Paige!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. She clutched her stomach.  
  
Glenn orbed to Paige's side and knelt down beside her. "Paige! Paige can you hear me? It's Glenn, your husband! It'll be okay, Leo will heal you!" He whispered, as he stroked Paige's face.  
  
Leo knelt down next to Paige and Glenn. He quickly held his hands over his sister-in-law.  
  
More blood flowed from Paige's mouth and the wound, followed by a cry of pain. "G..Glenn.."  
  
"Paige! Paige, I'm here. What do you need?" Glenn asked, trying to stay in control.  
  
"We n..nee..d..Our.p..powers." Paige whispered, through mouth fulls of blood.  
  
Leo was trying desperately to heal Paige.  
  
Glenn locked eyes with his wife. Knowing it was the only real way to keep her out of danger, as well as the rest of his family. He slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. Just promise me to stay alive." He begged.  
  
It took a lot of effort, but Paige managed to nod her head, ever so slightly.  
  
Minutes later, the golden glow from Leo's hands vanished, and Paige was healed. "How do you feel?" Leo asked.  
  
"As good as new. Thanks, Leo." Paige said, as she gave her brother-in-law a hug.  
  
"Any time." Leo responded.  
  
Piper ran to Paige and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She gushed.  
  
Phoebe, who'd been watching for the last few minutes, jumped from her spot and rushed to join the hug. "We need to get Prue back here, so we can get our powers back!"  
  
"I know where she is, I'll be right back." Leo said. He orbed out.  
  
Piper walked over to the candle, which were still in a circle, and picked the lighter from the floor. She made it click, then walked to each candle and lit it.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Glenn took their places in and around the circle.  
  
"What about The Source?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I think, by Glenn's little show, that he'll be wounded for a while at least." Leo replied.  
  
Glenn turned to Piper. "I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what came over me...."  
  
"It's okay, really." Piper said. She reached out and hugged Glenn. "You're family, and it's part of this family's heritage, to turn on everyone."  
  
Glenn nodded and then felt a rush of energy bolt through him; he was having his first and last premonition.

_**----Premonition----  
**_

_"Uncle Glenn, Uncle Glenn!" Phiona yelled, as she waddled into the living room, holding a small baby. "It's my new baby sister! Look!"  
  
Glenn smiled lovingly and patted a seat next to him on the sofa. "Come show her to me, Phiona!"  
  
Phiona grinned and walked over to the sofa, then placed the baby in Glenn's arms. She hopped up on the sofa next to him. "Her name is Prissandra! Like a mix of 'Prudence' and 'Cassandra'. Mommy says it's for Melinda Warren's 'Prudence', someone named 'Prudence Bowen', Auntie Prue, and Prudence Wentworth's 'Cassandra'."  
_

**_----Premonition----_  
**

Glenn opened his eyes to see Prue and Leo standing in front of him.  
  
"Glenn, are you okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"Did you just have a premonition?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Glenn thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, no! I just..have a headache. I was thinking about everything that has happened, ya know?" He lied.  
  
Phoebe looked suspicious, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Prue said, as she finished the circle.  
  
The 4 sisters joined hands and chanted a spell 4 times. Then they asked Glenn if he was willing to give up the powers.  
  
"Yes." Glenn replied, with total willingness.  
  
There was a flash of blue light and when the light was gone, the candles' flames were gone too.  
  
"Testing, testing. Glenn, come to me." Paige called. In a swirl of orbs, Glenn disappeared and then reappeared before Paige. She reached up and kissed him. "I think I have my powers back!" Paige announced.  
  
Phoebe levitated a few inches off the ground. "Me too." She said. She looked at Glenn and could feel a mixing pot of emotions coming from him: saddness, happiness, fear, confusion. She was sure he'd had a premonition, but she could prove it. _It was after he hugged Piper though. _She thought. "I bet I know what he saw." She said, in a low whisper, to herself.  
  
Prue turned her left foot phasable and phased it through the floor, then brought it back up and turned it solid again. "All's well in my land." Prue said.  
  
Piper flicked her wrist as an empty box and watched it explode. "Okay. So....I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to go lay down." She said, as she quickly left the room.  
  
Leo looked at the ceiling. "The Elders are calling me. I've got to go." He said, then orbed out.  
  
"I've got a photo shoot in like, twenty minutes. I have to go." Prue said, as she hurried out the door. "Be careful!" She yelled, as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Glenn, can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" Phoebe asked, cautiously.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I promised Piper I would check on things at the club today...Well, I promised yesterday. But, ya know."  
  
Glenn kissed her on the lips. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." Paige replied. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Glenn said.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
"Glenn, I know you had a premonition. That's my power. Now, I don't know what you saw, but I think it had to do with Piper. Am I right?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Glenn paused and scanned Phoebe's face. He slowly nodded.  
  
"Was it about, a baby?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Because I had a premonition of Prissandra's brith. I know Piper's pregnant and has been for at least two weeks or more. But please, don't say anything to anyone! She'll tell people when she's ready to tell them..Get my drift?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I know and understand." Glenn answered.  
  
"Good. Now, you should go. I have to finish up some...research in the book." Phoebe said.  
  
Glenn nodded and walked towards the door.  
  
"And Glenn.." Phoebe began.  
  
"Yes?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Thanks, for saving me from The Source I mean." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know you'd do the same." Glenn said. He smiled and then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Phoebe glanced around the room, using her empathy. "I know you're here. You may be able to cloak yourself from Paige's sensing evil power, but my empathy is so picking up on you." The her eyes turned to dog eyes and she sniffed the air. "Ohh." She walked over to the corner of the room and held out her hand. She used her channeled powers and opened her hand. Her hand transformed into a dog like paw, with sharp nails. She then rakes her dog claw through the air; she hit something and blood began to drip from nowhere. Then there was an explosion and nothing left. Phoebe's hand returned to normal. "That's what you get for trying to kill my little sister.." She said. _Damn dog demons. _She thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	19. Witch On A Mission

A/N: This takes place about a week after chapter 18. scream-queen218: Well, like I said, it's a play on "The Price Is Right". And since Paige was hurt because of Glenn's actions, the price of her almost getting killed was "wrong". Does that make sense? Or did I go and confuse you even more? lol I do that quite often. peanut2lb: Yeah, I thought it would be cool if someone less likely knew about the baby. And then I was like, "Well Glenn has the powers....What if it's just him and Phoebe who know right now? Yes! Mwahahahaha!" lol I'm glad you liked that. And, oh my gosh! That's SO SWEET of you to say! ::wipes a tear from my eye:: Thank you! Zythe: I'm glad you liked the empathy bit. I don't like how they had it in the show, where they "turned Phoebe into another telekinetic". TK is WAY OVERUSED in the show. Paige had a special power, with her TKO, and then suddenly all The Elders have it. Grrr! Damn the writers! Yep! I've read "Whispers From The Past" (with Prudence Warren/Wentworth & Cassandra Wentworth) and "Mirror Image" (with Agnes & Philippa). Of course Agnes and Philippa had the last name of "Halliwell" and they came before Grams and the Halliwell name didn't come until Grams married Jack (or Alan sp? as the show contradicted). I'm so interested in the Halliwells' family history! So I made my own "Family Tree", featuring all the known names from the show and/or books (but their grandfather is Jack in my world, not Alan). But the "Family Tree" comes up much later on and you'll see why. ;)

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 19: Witch On A Mission_**

Persia Patty Halliwell sat quietly on an old sofa, in the attic. The Book of Shadows rested on her lap and she carefully flipped through it's old, yellowed pages. "There's just so much in here and so much to learn." She muttered, as she examined each page carefully. She'd only been living with her real family for about 3 weeks now and the demons still frightened her. She had practise sessions with her family on various days though, to help her better master her powers.  
  
Suddenly a massive black and red demon shimmered into the room in front of Persia. "Witch!" He roared, as an energy ball appeared in his hand.  
  
Persia's heart began to race and she shoved the book from her lap and held out her hands. "Stay away from me! I'm warning you, don't come any closer!" She said, as her hands trembled. Neon yellow sparks began to glitter from her fingers.  
  
The demon raised his hand and sent the energy ball hurling towards Persia.  
  
Out of fear, an electric bolt flew from her hand and connected with the enrergy ball, making a large explosion and stopping the energy ball. She then looked towards the demon and raised her hands, sending simotaniously bolts of energy into the demon's chest.  
  
The demon was sent backwards and hit the wall with a crackening smack. Then the demon transformed into Cole and he rubbed his head as he stood up. "Ya know, maybe you're too much like Phoebe." He said, as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"Oh my God! Cole, I'm so sorry!" Persia gasped, as she rushed to his aid. "Why'd you attack me though?" She asked, as she glanced at him for any bad damage.  
  
"Because we've been training you for three weeks and so far, you've never seen my demon form. So we decided to make sure you were ready if you were actually attacked." Cole said, as he flexed his fingers.  
  
"But what if I wasn't? What if the energy ball had hit me?" Persia asked.  
  
"Nonsense! Phoebe wouldn't have ever let that happen, she made sure to cast a spell that would provide temporary protection from my energy balls, using my blood and a potion. But in the same token, she also knew that it wouldn't be needed." Cole replied, as he brushed off his now dusty clothes.  
  
"And you did marvelous!" Phoebe's voice complimented, from the doorway.  
  
Persia blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Phoebe and Cole joined Persia on the sofa; one sitting on each side.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm just....examining everything, I guess." Persia answered, as she turned the page again. Her eyes stopped as she looked at the page with awe. "Wow....some demons can be really ho...." She trailed off, not knowing if she wanted or should go in that direction, with the mother she'd only known a few weeks.  
  
"Hot?" Phoebe asked, feeling her daughter's emotions as she watched Persia examine the page. "Yeah, tell me about it." Phoebe said, as she stole a glance at Cole.  
  
"Well, ya know.." Cole said, as he winked at Phoebe.  
  
"Cole! Children!" Phoebe said, as she waved her hand over Persia's head.  
  
"She's fourteen, Phoebe!" Cole countered. "Yeah, fourteen, right?"  
  
"Mhmm." Persia muttered; her eyes were glued to the page.  
  
Phoebe quickly snatched the book away. "Okay! That's enough of that!" She announced, before her hands tremebled and she was yanked into a premonition.

_**----Premonition----**  
_

_A young woman with reddish blond hair was running for her life, down Prescott Street. She tripped and stumbled over a crack in the pavement and slid onto the Halliwells' lawn. "Help! Help!" She screamed, as she looked back at nothing. She turned and crawled as quickly as she could, towards the Manor.  
  
Small indents appeared and disappeared, behind the woman, on the grass. Suddenly a knife appeared out of know where, in mid air and went flying at the woman.  
  
The woman spun around and slid away, getting stabbed only in the leg. She reached out and grabbed at the air and finally her hand landed on something that couldn't be seen. She squinted her eyes and squeezed whatever the invisible object was tightly, then there was a vast explosion!  
  
Out of nowhere, the demon that Phoebe had seen on the page that Persia had been looking at, appeared. He went flying backwards and hit the Halliwells' mail box. His leg had a large cut in it. Suddenly there was a red flare and the wound slowly began to heal. "I'll kill you witch!" He cried. Then he flared out.  
  
The woman cried out in pain, for her hand had exploded in the blast as well!  
_

**_----Premonition----_  
**

Phoebe staggered back and fell to the floor, in the same position the woman had been in, in her premonition. She held out her hand in pure agony and shook with fright and pain.  
  
"Phoebe! What the hell?!" Cole cried, as she ran to his wife and quickly embraced her.  
  
Within a few minutes, Phoebe had regained her composure. "We...have to help her!"  
  
"Who?" Cole asked.  
  
"A girl! A witch..She was attcked out on the lawn by the demon from the book." Phoebe answered.  
  
Persia ran to the book, which had fallen shut on the floor. But as she reached it, the book flipped open and began to magically flip to the page of the demon that she'd been looking at just minutes before. "Whoa! What happened?!"  
  
"It's okay! It's just your Great Grandmother, Penny; she flips the pages every so often to help you." Cole said, as he helped Phoebe to her feet.  
  
"What does it say about the demon? Is it a simple Power of Four spell or do we need a Blessed Ones' spell?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Or potion?" Cole added.  
  
"None....He's...." Persia began.  
  
----  
  
"Help! Help!" A woman's voice screamed from outside the Manor.  
  
----  
  
"That's her!" Phoebe yelled, as she dashed to the window and threw open the stained glass windows. She got there just in time to see the woman trip and land on the lawn. Her heart was pounding and she felt the woman's fear and the invisible demon's hatred towards the woman. Without hesitation, Phoebe jumped through the window.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole screamed, as he ran to the window and looked down, to see Phoebe safely levitate to the ground. _What the hell is she thinking?! She could expose us!_ Cole thought, as he watched his wife run into a levitating spin kick that appeared to be aimed at nothing.

----  
  
"Get away from her!" Phoebe cried, as her foot connected with an invisble force. She felt herself get pushed backwards and fall to the ground, next to the woman.  
  
There was a loud crash against the mail box, but nothing seemed to be there. Then suddenly the indents in the grass started to come quickly towards Phoebe and the woman.  
  
"No!" Phoebe cried, as she noticed the indents. She wrapped her arms tightly around the woman and levitated into the air, keeping the woman tightly in her grasp.  
  
But suddenly the woman screamed out in pain, as an athame stabbed her in the ankle.  
  
Phoebe thrust out her feet and kicked the invisble demon backwards, again. Then levitated them to the ground.  
  
The woman squirmed from Phoebe's grasp and reached for the air.  
  
"No!" Phoebe cried, remembering the explosion and the woman's hand.  
  
"Please!" The woman cried. She finally grabbed something invisble and her arm shook, as the invisble creature tried to pull away. She squinted her eyes and then a huge explosion occured.  
  
"God no!" Phoebe screamed, as she watched the demon become visible and fly into the middle of the road. She looked back at the woman and the woman's bloody stump where her hand used to be. Phoebe began to wobble with a sick feeling combined with the woman's physical pain.  
  
"I'll get you, witch!" The demon in the road cried. A tiny bit of silver blood dripped from the gash on his leg and then he flared out.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole cried, as he came running out the front door.  
  
Persia was right behind him.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Cole and then at Persia, then back to the mysterious woman and gasped as the blood on the woman's hand vanished and her hand grew back!

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	20. Mystery Witch

A/N: Sorry guys, but this is a shortie and....ehhh...I'll try to post more, A.S.A.P. Phyre: Umm...I know this is gonna sound silly and all, but do you mind if I use the name "Phyre" (with that spelling), sometime in my story or/and a sequel(s)? It's totally ok if you'd rather not, but it's just so cool! winter blaze: Yayness! I achieved the twists and turns! lol I love writing things like that. ::rolls eyes:: I know, I'm a loser. Zythe: No, unfotunately I haven't read the pilot book. I want to, though. If I can find a place that has it in. (Otherwise I have to special order.) Sure thing, here you go....

Persia - Electrokinesis (The power that Future Phoebe had in "Morality Bites".)

Pearl - Exploding Light Balls (A combination of Piper's Molecule Acceleration Exploding power & a whitelighter's ability to create harmless light balls.)

Phiona - Orb-telekinesis (A combination of telekinesis and whitelighter orbs; the telekinetic energy is in the form of visible orbs.)

Pam - Shimmering (A common demonic teleportation type power.)

Pandora - Telepathy (The ability to read minds, as well as send and recieve telepathic messages.)

Their powers will grow accordingly, in the future. I'm already making plans on how Pandora's telepathy will grow. ;) Also, I did not list the baby's power, because you'll discover what it is, later on.

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 20: Mystery Witch_**

"Help me! Please!" The woman cried, in a breathless tone.  
  
Phoebe dragged herself up and helped the woman to her feet. "Help me get her inside!"  
  
Cole and Persia placed their arms around the woman to steady her and slowly helped Phoebe walk her into the Halliwell Manor.  
  
As soon as they were in, Persia slammed the door behind them, and locked it.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Leo orbed in and his eyes showed pure shock.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Heal her!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
Leo kneeled down and placed his hands over various wounds on the woman and a warm, golden glow pulsed from his hands; slowly healing the woman. "Do you know who she is?"  
  
"No. I had a premonition about her just a few minutes before she was attacked!" Phoebe answered.  
  
Leo finished healing the woman and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"  
  
The woman stared at her hand, the one that had magically reappeared, and sighed. "No. I...need to lay down." She replied.  
  
"Didn't you fully heal her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes." Leo answered.  
  
"Look, if you can just let me lay down, I can try to explain things." The woman said.  
  
Cole nodded. "Here, I'll take you to the sofa in the living room." He said, as he took her hand and steadied her. Then led her to the living room.  
  
"Can she be trusted?" Persia asked, as she looked at her mother.  
  
"I feel nothing but pain from her." Phoebe replied. She turned to Leo. "Can you go get the Book of Shadows from the attic and bring it to us?"  
  
"Sure." Leo said, as he orbed out.  
  
Phoebe and Persia made there way into the living room, to find the woman rubbing her head. They seated themselves on the opposite sofa.  
  
Cole seated himself on a chair.  
  
"Care to explain things now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The woman brushed her reddish blond hair from her face to reveal pale, dirty skin. Her eyes were a deep greenish gray color and she was a small woman; very skinny. She wore a pale brown skirt that went just past her knees, a pale yellow blouce, and tan colored sandles. Her finger nails were painted red and very chipped. Her hair was matted and messy, as if she'd been fighting and running for a long time. "Yeah....This is the Halliwell Manor, right?" She asked.  
  
"Who's asking?" Phoebe asked, defensively.  
  
"Right...My name is Janie Harket." The woman replied.  
  
"Janie Harket?!" Leo's voice gasped.  
  
Phoebe, Cole, and Persia's heads turned to see Leo standing in the entrance way.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Leo continued, with a shocked expression.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	21. Exploding News

A/N: peanut2lb: Nope, Janie Harket was never someone from the show. lol She is someone I made up, but you'll see why Leo was so shocked when he realized who she is. ;) Don't worry, there will be more Andy, later on. Zythe: LOL Well, I guess you'll just have to see how things play out. ;) Phyre: Oh yay! I have all these ideas forming in my head now! Mwahahahaha! Thanks! CharmedAli: Thanks for reviewing! amanda: No, she's a character that I made up. But like I said to peanut, you'll see why Leo's so shocked. Thanks for the "Payton" suggestion, 'cause I might work that into the story too. I think this chapter sort of short. ::cringes and hides behind my bed:: But we do have a longer chapter coming up (chapter 24).

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 21: Exploding News_**

As if a ton of bricks had just fallen on Cole, he gasped too. "Oh my God! I know what you mean! I can't believe it's her, in person!"  
  
"She's only been being tracked for years!" Leo added.  
  
"By both good and evil magic!" Cole announced.  
  
"Hello! Still here!" Phoebe cried, with a wave of her hands. "When did you both become so knowledgeable?!"  
  
"Phoebe! It's Janie Harket!" Leo exclaimed, as he pointed to the worn out looking woman.  
  
"And?" Phoebe prompted.  
  
"And, we've come to take her away!" A demon said, as he shimmered into the room.  
  
Cole jumped to his feet and shimmered in front of Janie. "Not unless you can get through me!"  
  
"A demon!" Janie cried, as she scooted away from Cole.  
  
"It's okay!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
Persia raised her hands and neon yellow bolts flew from her palms and straight into the demon's chest; vanquishing him.  
  
Cole turned to Persia. "Nice work, kid."  
  
"They know I'm here! Oh my God! I have to go now!" Janie spit out.  
  
"No! Wait! We're always getting attacked, we'll just vanquish them!" Phoebe said, as she stood up. "Don't go. Besides, you still haven't explained why you came here in the first place."  
  
A small bit of color was coming into Janie's face, now. "Because, I needed your help. Or at least, I thought that you might be able to help me."  
  
"With the demon that is attacking you?" Persia spoke up.  
  
"The invisible one?" Phoebe clarified.  
  
"Yes...But in my heart I know it was a foolish move!" Janie sighed deeply.  
  
"Well you must know who we are, so why is it so foolish?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because...." Janie began.  
  
"Orack is immortal." Persia finished, as she read from the Book of Shadows. She'd gotten up and moved to her new Uncle Leo and taken the book.  
  
"Immortal.." Phoebe repeated. "Then what do we do?"  
  
"Should I go talk to The Elders?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "If you want." She didn't thinkl they'd be any help though.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe glanced at Janie's hand. "How'd your hand grow back? I saw it explode with my own eyes."  
  
"It's my power." Janie replied.  
  
"Regeneration?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No. Self molecule acceleration." Janie answered.  
  
"You mean....your power is so self explode yourself?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Janie nodded, indicating that it was so.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	22. Gory Days

A/N: The title is a play on, "Glory Days" which I think was either a T.V. show or movie. Anyway, it is kinda referring to the "gory" aspect of Janie's power. peanut2lb: Aww, thanks. I really like coming up with new and interesting powers. (Damn the writers, they just have to reuse powers! Gah!) CharmedAli: Don't worry, I have a special chapter that will explain lots, but not yet. I'm trying something new with this pregnancy. ;)

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 22: Gory Days**_

"What kinda hell power is that?!" Paige's voice exploded through the room.  
  
Phoebe whirled around to see Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo standing at the far end of the room. Prue was holding Pandora.  
  
"That's a question I've been asking myself every day of my life." Janie replied, as she sat a little straighter. "I try to only use it in dire circumstances, because it magically drains me." Janie explained.  
  
"Why can't you just have your whitelighter heal you?" Piper asked.  
  
"One; I don't have a whitelighter. Two; even if I did, it's uneffected by whitelighter's healing. They can heal the physical wounds, but not the pain that this power causes me. I swear, some day it will kill me." Janie answered.  
  
"You don't have a whitelighter? Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"I requested not to have one. Actually, I demanded not to have one. I'm constantly being chased by evil, more than most witches except for your family, and I refused to put a whitelighter in danger. So I began to create temporary cloaking spells and such, to hide myself from all magic. They wear off quickly though. So I came top you four; the Charmed Ones. If anyone could help me, the four most powerful witches in the universe could, right?" Janie said.  
  
"Well, then you've come to the wrong witches." Prue announced, as she switched Pandora from one hip to the other.  
  
"You're not the Charmed Ones?" Janie said, as a terrified look crossed her face.  
  
"No, no! We are the Charmed Ones! It's just....together, we're the second most powerful set of witches in the universe. I mean, I thought everyone knew that. The Blessed Ones are the most powerful." Phoebe replied.  
  
"The Blessed Ones? Who are they?" Janie asked.  
  
Everyone in the room, except Janie, exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Look, I've been in hiding for years! I've known about you for quite some time, but I didn't know there were witches more powerful than you! Like I said, I've been cut off from most of the magical community!"  
  
Everyone, except Janie, nodded in understanding.  
  
"We understand now!" Phoebe said.  
  
Cole decided to cut in. "The Blessed Ones are the children of the Charmed Ones. They're four cousins: Pearlinda or Pearl as we call her, who belongs to Paige and her mortal husband Glenn; Phiona who belongs to Piper and her whitelighter husband Leo; Pamela who we call Pam, who is Phoebe and my daughter; and Pandora who is Prue and Andy's daughter, but Andy died quite a few years back and I won't go into that story." He explained.  
  
Janie looked at each person in the room. "Well, if I have my history right....You're Prue." Janie said, as she pointed to Prue. "So that must be, Pandora?"  
  
Prue nodded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"And....you're Phoebe..and since she looks so much like you, she must be Pam?" Janie asked, as she pointed from Phoebe to Persia.  
  
"I am Phoebe. But that's not Pamela. That's my eldest daughter, Persia." Phoebe said.  
  
Janie blushed. "Oh...Well, then where are the other three?"  
  
"At school." Paige answered, as she walked over to Janie.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, we have an immortal demon on our hands, who is after Janie. So, maybe we could come up with a spell that would trap him?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"And then have the girls read it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Cole said.  
  
"Not to me!" Orack said, as he became visible and held an athame to Janie's throat.  
  
Piper began to raise her hands.  
  
"Do and she dies!" Orack hissed.  
  
Paige nodded. "Look, just leave her alone.." She said, carefully. She knew that saying the word 'her' would active her own power. Suddenly Janie orbed out and then orbed in, next to Paige. "Piper, now!"  
  
Piper raised her hands and froze Orack, but could tell that he was already breaking free of her freeze. "What now?!"  
  
"Orb Janie to safety!" Prue yelled.  
  
Paige grabbed Janie's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Orack unfroze. "Where's the witch?!" He demanded.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Orack's leg, where the gash had been and mentally noted that he was healed. "Somewhere where you'll never be able to get to her!"  
  
Orack waved his hand and sent a plasma beam at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe levitated into the air, but was hit in the feet, and sent crashing into the wall.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes and used her telekinesis to pull the athame from Orack's hand and send it into his side.  
  
Orack winced at the pain and then flicked his wrist, telekinetically sending Prue flying at the wall.  
  
Prue held tightly onto her daughter and turned them both phasable, then easily glided through the wall and landed with a bump, in the other room.  
  
Cole charged up a neon yellow energy ball and hurled it into Orack's chest.  
  
Orack stumbled back a few feet and then held out his hand, sending another plasma beam at Phoebe.  
  
Cole shimmered out and then shimmered in, in front of Phoebe, in his Balthezor form. The plasma beam hit him and he roared in pain. Then he transformed back into his human form and grabbed his unconscious wife and shimmered out with her.  
  
"Balthezor!" Orack stormed.  
  
Piper waved her hands and sent Orack crashing into the table, with a powerful exploding blast.  
  
Orack flared out.  
  
Cole shimmered in with Phoebe and placed her on sofa. "He..heal her!"  
  
Leo rushed to Phoebe's side and placed his hands over her wounds, within a few moments, he'd healed her.  
  
A few minutes later, Paige orbed in.  
  
"Where's Janie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Magic School. Pearl, Phiona, and Pam are with her and they've created a temporary cloaking spell." Paige answered.  
  
"Paige! I need you to help me heal Cole, like when you first used that power!" Leo said, as he stood over Cole.  
  
Paige looked to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Fine." Paige said, as she walked over to Leo and Cole. She placed her hands over Leo's hands.  
  
A brilliant golden light glistened from their hands and after a few minutes, Cole was healed.  
  
Paige immediately pulled her hands away and stood back up. "We need to get back to Janie though. Book of Shadows!" Paige said. The book orbed off the coffee table and into her hands. "Follow me to the school." She said, then orbed off.  
  
Prue walked in with Pandora in her arms. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Magic School." Leo said. He walked over to Prue, Piper, and Pandora. Then he placed one hand on Prue's shoulder and one hand on Piper's shoulder. "We'll meet you there." He said, to Phoebe and Cole. Then he orbed them out.  
  
Cole took Phoebe's hand and shimmered them away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	23. Between A Rock And A Halliwell's Place

A/N: I originally thought of calling this chapter, "A Problem To The Solution", because that's what it is. Then I thought of the old saying, "between a rock and a hard place" and I was like, "Oh! This is better!" But I just wanted to make sure you got the "joke". peanut2lb: lol I've never read HP books, however I did see the second movie with a friend, so I have a vague idea of what you're talking about. ;) Well, you'll see. ;) Thanks for the happy review! Zythe: Hmm, I dunno. I was never a fan of Gideon and didn't really like the idea, however I was thinking of putting Gideon's Magic School into my other story about the teen Charmed Ones. Phyre: Oh, you caught me. Thanks for pointing that out. Well, in this chapter there is a bit of a time lapse between the last chapter and this one, so Persia is already at Magic School. charmedsisters: I probably will give Piper a new power, but I don't know when, yet. Since I'm introducing 2 new characters, with new powers, I don't want everything to see "too powerful" (like the show does with Wyatt and all). Isn't the memory stuff a dust that The Elders give whitelighters? Hmm....I'll think about it. Thanks for the idea! CharmedAli: Piper will reveal her pregnancy in due time. ;) Gryffindor620: Ha! That was like my favorite line from chapter 22! :-D

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 23: Between A Rock And A Halliwell's Place_**

"Maybe we could trap him in a locket, like Melinda Warren did with Matthew Tate?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Janie, Leo, Cole, Persia, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora were seated in the cafeteria at a very large table.  
  
"Possibly." Prue agreed. "Are you sure we can't find a way to vanquish him though?"  
  
"Positive. He's immortal, Prue." Phoebe replied, as she flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows.  
  
Prue snapped her fingers in annoyance. "And so we just sit and wait for him to attack again?"  
  
"No, we work on a spell. Actually, Janie and I should work on the spell since he's been after her and I'm pretty good at spells." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Should I go see if I can gather any info in the Underworld?" Cole asked.  
  
"Good idea." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I wanna go with daddy!" Pam said brightly.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Phoebe protested.  
  
Pam made a pouty face. "You always say that!"  
  
"Because it's always true." Phoebe replied, to her youngest daughter.  
  
Persia smiled. "Hey, I have an idea! What if Cole took me and Pam? It would be less dangerous and I could have some actual demon info gathering practise.." She could tell that Pam wasn't too happy about having her around and was trying her hardest to get Pam to like her; after all, she was her younger sister.  
  
Phoebe seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding her head. "I..I guess that would be okay...If, you promise to be extremely careful! You both have to listen to Cole and all of you have to come back if there is any sign of trouble!" Phoebe warned.  
  
Pam nodded eagerly.  
  
"Okay." Persia said.  
  
"Cole, is that okay with you?" Phoebe asked, as she looked at her husband.  
  
Cole nodded. He really liked Persia and wanted to get to know her better, especially since he knew how much she meant to Phoebe. "I think that would be alright."  
  
Pam grinned and hopped off her chair and ran to her father's side. "Let's go, let's go!" She shouted.  
  
Cole took Pam's hand.  
  
Persia walked over to Cole and Pam and held out her hand.  
  
Pam pulled away.  
  
Persia tried to act as if the gesture didn't hurt, although somewhere, it did. She took Cole's hand. "Bye."  
  
"We'll be back soon." Cole said, then he shimmered them out.  
  
Minutes later, Paige glanced at the ceiling. "Leo, I hear a funny ringing in my head."  
  
Leo glanced at Paige, surprised. "Really? That means The Elders' are calling you."  
  
"How? I'm only half whitelighter." Paige said.  
  
"If you have any whitelighter blood, they have the power to call you. In fact....they're calling me too." Leo said.  
  
"Then you two should go." Phoebe said.  
  
Pearl and Phiona blinked and rubbed their heads. "We hear funny noises." They said, in unison.  
  
Leo glanced at Piper who seemed to have an odd expression on her face. "Piper, are you okay?"  
  
Piper rubbed her head. "Uh..yes. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She replied, quickly. "You know what, you should take the girls. Even though it is extremely odd."  
  
Leo nodded and walked over to Phiona and picked her up. "Come on, you're coming with us."  
  
"Where?" Phiona asked.  
  
"'Up There'." Leo answered.  
  
"Ditto for you, Pearl." Paige said. She got up, walked over to her daughter, and scooped her into her arms. "Meet you there, Leo and Phiona." She said, then orbed out with Pearl.  
  
Leo orbed himself and his daughter out, seconds later.  
  
Piper rubbed her head again.  
  
"Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper smiled brightly at Prue. "Yeah, just a little headache." Piper lied.  
  
Phoebe eyed her older sister. _I know exactly what is going on._ She thought, as she eyed Piper's stomach and then up at the ceiling.  
  
Pandora opened her mouth.  
  
_Pandora, don't say anything._ Phoebe thought.  
  
Pandora shrugged. _But why doesn't Auntie Piper want anybody to know that she is gonna have anoder baby?_ She mentally asked her Aunt Phoebe.  
  
_I don't know. But it would be rude to tell everyone for her._ Phoebe thought.  
  
_Oh._ Pandora thought back.  
  
Suddenly Brandon teleported in. "Pearl!" He shouted.  
  
"Brandon! What's wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
"A...." Brandon began, but was cut off.  
  
"Bad, bad demon be attacking!" Pandora interrupted.  
  
"What she said!" Brandon said, as he pointed to Pearl's younger cousin.  
  
"I'll go take care of it!" Prue said. She walked over to Brandon, with Pandora in her arms, and took his hand. "Show us the way."  
  
Brandon teleported them out.  
  
----  
  
Brandon teleported himself, Prue, and Pandora into the school gym.  
  
"Oh my God! That's Orack, the demon we've been after!" Prue gasped. "Brandon, get out of here!"  
  
Orack heard Prue's voice and turned towards the 3. "I knew you were hiding somewhere!" He shouted.  
  
Prue spotted a cart of basket balls and waved her hand, telekinetically knocking over the cart and sending all the balls rolling at Orack.  
  
Orack flared out and then flared in, on the other side of the room. "Where's the witch?!" He demanded.  
  
"You mean, Janie? You'll never find her!" Prue answered.  
  
"The big bad demon guy tinks dat Janie will detroy him." Pandora burst out.  
  
Orack's face turned bright red. _A telepath, I should have known!_ He thought, as he locked his vision onto Pandora.  
  
"I don't think I like you looking at my daughter that way!" Prue said. She waved her hand and sent Orack crashing face first into the wall. _How can Janie destroy him?_ Prue suddenly thought.  
  
"Me dunno." Pandora said.  
  
"I summon the winds to aid me now, may them take you back to hell!" Brandon spoke, off the top of his head. He wasn't the greatest as making spells, especially off the top of his head.  
  
A little gust of wind blew around Orack.  
  
"He's immortal, Brandon." Prue whispered.  
  
"I know, Pearl told me so. But I thought that maybe I could temporarily send him to the Underworld, to give us some more time." Brandon whispered back.  
  
"Oh!" Prue said. She took Brandon's hand. "Then say it with me! After all, the more power the better, right?"  
  
Brandon nodded. "Thanks, Ms. Halliwell."  
  
_I guess Pearl got a really good one._ Prue thought, as a quick flash of the Brandon she saw from the future went through her mind. _They remind me so much of Andy and I, at that age....Minus the magic._  
  
"Me wanna say the spell too!" Pandora announced.  
  
Prue nodded. "Go ahead, darling." Prue urged. "On three! One...two..three!"  
  
"I summon the winds to aid me now, may they take you back to hell! I summon the winds to aid me now, may they take you back to hell! I summon the winds to aid me now, may they take you back to hell!" Prue, Brandon, and Pandora chanted; although Pandora couldn't quite pronounce all of the words.  
  
A slow wind began to form around Orack and within a few moments, it had turned into a full blown whirlwind. It spun Orack around with a magical fury and then suck him up and vanished from sight; along with Orack.  
  
Prue glanced down at Brandon. "I'll be sure to tell Pearl how you helped us."  
  
Brandon turned a little red. "It won't last long. He seems pretty powerful."  
  
"I know. But you gave us a little time at least." Prue replied.  
  
Mrs. Green came running into the room. "Brandon! Brandon!" She yelled.  
  
"Over here, Mrs. Green!" Brandon called, as he waved his arm.  
  
"Brandon! Oh my Goddess! You're okay! Where have you been?" Mrs. Green asked; she hadn't noticed Prue and Pandora yet.  
  
"Helping Ms. Halliwell." Brandon said.  
  
Mrs. Green looked at Prue and Pandora. "But wasn't that the demon you've been after?" She asked. She'd been shown the picture from the Book of Shadows and told that he was an immediate threat. That was why she and all the other teachers had ushered the kids out of the gym as soon as she saw the demon flare in.  
  
"Yes. Brandon was just helping us temporarily banish him to the Underworld." Prue answered. She patted Brandon on the arm. "You should go back to class."  
  
"What about Pearl? Where is she?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Brandon!" Mrs. Green said, in a warning tone. "This is a matter for the Halliwells and you shouldn't be too nosey."  
  
"No, it's okay, Mrs. Green." Prue said, in a soft tone. "Pearl went 'Up There' with her mother, cousin, and uncle."  
  
"Where?" Brandon asked.  
  
"To see The Elders." Prue answered.  
  
"Oh....Wait, but aren't only whitelighters allowed there?" Brandon asked. But before Prue could answer, he smacked himself in the head. "Oh right...She's one-fourth whitelighter..Okay, well, umm....can you tell her I said good luck?"  
  
"Of course." Prue said. She pointed to Mrs. Green. "You'd better go now."  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Brandon said, as he walked to Mrs. Green.  
  
Mrs. Green and Brandon walked out of the gym.  
  
Prue turned around. "Now how do I get back?" She asked out loud. She shrugged and turned phasable. "Hopefully I won't walk in and disturb anyone's classroom." Prue said, as she phased through a wall and into an empty classroom and continued to walk.  
  
----  
  
"Shouldn't Prue be back by now?" Piper asked, in a worried tone.  
  
"Piper, I'm sure everything is okay." Phoebe said. At least, she hoped it was. Then felt a strange feeling of confusion and looked up at the wall to see Prue, carrying Pandora, phase through. "Prue?"  
  
"Yeah..Sorry, I got lost." Prue apologized.  
  
"Where is Brandon?" Piper asked.  
  
"Back in class." Prue answered as she turned solid and sat down at the table.  
  
"Guess what! Da demon is afwaid dat he is gonna get vanquished 'cause somebody's gotta sackofrice themself." Pandora announced.  
  
"What in the world does she mean by 'sack of rice'?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sacrifice!" Prue blurted out. "Translation: 'The demon is afraid that he is gonna get vanquished because somebody has got to sacrifice themself!'" Prue replied.  
  
"Well if that's true, then why doesn't is say that in the book?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because nobody read his mind!" Phoebe replied. "Here, give me a pen."  
  
Piper reached into her purse and pulled out a black gel pen. "Here, Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe grabbed the pen and wrote in the following: 'There is one way to vanquish Orack. A person must willingly sacrifice herself/himself.'  
  
"But we still have a problem! Who is willingly to sacrifice themself to kill a demon? We can't!" Piper said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	24. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you all know, I've decided not to give Paige and Prue more kids. It would be too many kids in the house. Sorry to all of you who wanted more kids! Jenny: Well, you didn't know that Pandora knew until this chapter, 'cause of her telepathy and all. (Isn't she just the cutest lil' telepath? LOL) I love writing the telepathic scenes! And I totally know what you mean....If my head wasn't hooked on, Goddess knows where it would be by now! I'm glad you like the whole "Pam jealous of Persia" thing. I kinda reversed the roles, you know? Usually the older one is jealous of the "baby". Phyre: Oh, oh, oh! You'll just have to wait and see. But about Piper's pregnancy, she has a reason for keeping it hidden. ;) And it may take a while before I decide to have Phyre show up, but I promise that she will be there! lol I have all these ideas rolling around in my head, but nothing set in stone yet, so to speak. But she will show up! Zythe: I dunno... ::ponders:: Well, for the purposes of my story, only people that The Elders contact (mainly whitelighters/people with whitelighter blood) can hear the jingles. lol Hmm, I'll think about the whole charges thing. ;) peanut2lb: Ahhhh! You liked the title! I'm so pleased! I pride myself in making as creative titles as possible! Well, Paige can't hear The Elders calling all the time, but they wanted to contact her this time. I'm glad you liked Prue's thoughts about her niece and Brandon. Pearl tends to take after her mother and Prue the most. (Personality wise.)

**Also, I'd like to comment on the United States' presidential election. I'm highly displeased with the results! (To put it "nicely".) Unfortunately, my statement could cause an argument, but I refuse to sit back and keep quiet about my beliefs. I loathe the fact that the U.S. will have to endure 4 more years of forced Christianity and inequality! A president who can't differentiate his religious beliefs from equality (I'm a firm believer in the separation of church and state), is someone who is clearly leading us in the WRONG direction!!!!**

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 24: The Ultimate Sacrifice  
_**

Before anyone could answer, a flurry of glowing blue and white orbs appeared on one side of the room and shimmers appeared on the other side of the room. Within moments Paige, Leo, Pearl, and Phiona appeared as the orbs vanished. At the same time Cole, Persia, and Pam appeared as the shimmers faded away. "This is bad!" They all said, in unison.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Janie exchanged looks.  
  
"Orack has rounded up demons that have captured at least twelve known witches and is planning to kill them unless he can have Janie!" Leo and Cole said in unison.  
  
"Do you know where he's holding them?" Piper asked.  
  
"No." Paige and Persia said at the same time.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea!" Phoebe said. She got up and walked over to Cole. "Shimmer me to the Manor."  
  
"Why?" Cole asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Phoebe said.  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around his wife and shimmered them out.  
  
Janie had her eyes fixed on the picture of Orack, from the book. She looked at her hands, knowing what she had to do. She breathed in deeply.  
  
----5 Minutes Later----  
  
Cole shimmered himself back into Magic School, with Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe proudly held up a small vial with silver goo in it.  
  
"What's that, mommy?" Pam asked.  
  
"A potion, with Orack's blood! I remember that some blood dripped onto the road before he flared away, after our first encounter with him. So I decided to see if it was still there. This potion, hopefully, should take us right to him!"  
  
"But how are we gonna beat him?" Piper asked.  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now. We have to save the witches first." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone in the room gathered into a circle.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothin'!" Phoebe said, just before throwing the potion onto the ground. A plume of silver smoke formed and surrounded everyone; when it vanished, so had everyone else.  
  
----  
  
The entire group appeared in a torch lit cave.  
  
"I knew you'd come, I just didn't think it'd be so soon." Orack's voice filtered through the room.  
  
Pandora closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice. Then she pointed to an empty corner of the room. _He's over there._ She telepathically told her family.  
  
_I know, my empathy picked up on him over there too._ Phoebe thought.  
  
Paige, also, had been able to find where Orack was because of her ability to sense evil. Paige then saw a large, glowing cage filled with about 12 men and women. _Those must be the witches that he caught!_ She thought. "Witches!" She yelled. Orbs began to form around the people and then fizzled out. Then Paige orbed out and orbed back in, flying into the wall. She hit with a loud thud and winced as pain flooded through her body.  
  
"I knew you'd try that again." Orack's voice snickered. "I was prepared this time."  
  
Janie stepped forward. "Let them go!"  
  
There was only silence.  
  
"I said, let them go!" Janie said, angrily.  
  
Phoebe placed her hand on Janie's shoulder. "Don't do this!" She said.  
  
"I have to free them, he wants me!" Janie said.  
  
"He's a demon and demons lie." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Janie said. She took a few more steps out into the open, away from the Halliwell family.  
  
Paige made herself get up and rubbed her head in pain.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl cried, as she ran to Paige's aid.  
  
Orack became visible and pointed to the cage. "Come to me or they'll die!"  
  
Piper raised her hands.  
  
Orack formed a fire ball in his hand. "Better not." He said, as he looked at Piper.  
  
Piper's hands fell to her sides.  
  
Janie walked over to Orack.  
  
Orack grabbed her wrist, roughly.  
  
"Now let them go!" Janie said.  
  
Orack laughed evilly. "Like Phoebe said, I'm a demon...." Orack said. The fireball appeared and he began to wave his hand.  
  
"No!" Janie screamed. She wrapped her arms around Orack and held a tight grip.  
  
"No, Janie!" Phoebe screamed. She could feel all of Janie's emotions and was sure she knew what Janie was about to do.  
  
But it didn't work. Janie closed her eyes and felt her molecules running faster and faster through her body. "Goodbye!" She screamed. Then in a vast explosion, she and Orack exploded into nothingness.  
  
"She sacrificed herself to save all of us!" Phoebe said, as she stared at the spot where Janie had just been.  
  
"So that means he's really gone?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't sense his evil anymore." Paige said.  
  
"I don't feel him anymore." Phoebe replied.  
  
"And me can't read him no mores." Pandora said.  
  
"Then they're really gone." Prue replied.  
  
Piper turned to the cage where the witches were trapped. She raised her hands and with one mighty blast, the cage fell apart.  
  
----5 Minutes Later----  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige formed a circle with the 12 witches in the center. "Return to where you dwell, with this magic spell!" The Charmed Ones chanted. In a brilliant swirl of yellow light, the 12 witches vanished.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the place where Janie sacrificed herself.  
  
"Blessed be, sister witch." Phoebe said.  
  
"Blessed be." Everyone else echoed.  
  
There were a few more moments of silence.  
  
Finally Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora formed a circle.  
  
"Pam is gonna shimmer us home." Pearl said.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Pam shimmered herself and the other 3 Blessed Ones out.  
  
Paige decided she'd orb her sisters home, since they already had their hands joined from their spell. So she orbed them out.  
  
Leo orbed out, leaving Persia and Cole.  
  
Cole glanced at Persia. "Persia?"  
  
Persia nodded. "Mhmm?"  
  
"I think we should probably follow suit." Cole said, awkwardly.  
  
"Ditto." Persia said, as she walked over and took Cole's hand.  
  
"By the way, I'm sorry about Pam's behavior." Cole whispered.  
  
Persia shrugged. "It's okay, really. She's just a little kid....It's okay." But it wasn't okay.  
  
Cole just nodded and shimmered them out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	25. A Dream To Forget

A/N: I know that this is gonna sound corny at first, but you'll understand in the next chapter. So bare with me, please! peanut2lb: Aww! Comments like that, always make me feel super good! Thanks! amanda: I know, computer, you can't live with 'em and you can't live without 'em! lol Thanks for reviewing! Phyre: Aw! That's so sweet! And you'll just haev to wait and see, but I will tell you that Persia being around has a major effect on Pam! Bigness! winter blaze: You're such a constant reviewer! Thank you! Zythe: Because before Pandora read Orack's mind and everyone realized he wasn't immortal like they thought, she didn't know she could sacrifice herself to vanquish Orack. And no! There is nothing romantic between Cole and Persia. (I know, reading it again, it is a tad misleading.) But Cole is just trying to be a good step dad. LexiLoLo200: They may have their moments, but I like the drama that having Pam feeling jealous makes right now. Samara8akaNessa: A new reviewer! Thanks for taking your time to review and thanks a super lot for your sweet comments! (And yeah! Damn Bush!) Now everyone, this is a real shortie chapter, but I promise you'll get what's going on in the next chapter! I may post another chapter later, if I finish my homework.

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 25: A Dream To Forget_**

**_----Dream----_**

_Phoebe levitated upwards, barely missing the knife. Then she levitated to the ground and burst into a full dash. "Oh my God! He's going to kill us!" Phoebe screamed, as she ran for her life. She dashed through the hallway that began at the front doors and into the kitchen. She was panting and slowed down to breathe. She stopped and looked around, frightfully. "Leo! Leo! Help us!" She screamed. Suddenly she heard loud, steady footsteps coming towards the kitchen and they were gaining speed. She pushed her body with all her might, forcing herself into the kitchen. She stopped at the island, panting for breath and trying to think of a way to save herself. Then she heard the loud thuds again. Phoebe sucked in one last breath and began to think quickly. "Magic forces black and white, carry me upstairs, at the speed of light!" She yelled. Black and white magical swirls began to surround her, just as her attacker came in and swung his long knife at her. She vanished in the swirl of black and white lights, letting the knife slice through them._

_----_

_Phoebe appeared in the same swirls of black and white, in her own room. She looked around, for anything to help her. "Leo! Leo!" She screamed, fearfully. Her body was shaking and then she saw the door of her room fly open. "Oh God, no!" Phoebe cried out, in terror. She saw the long, glinting knife swing down at her and then stab into her chest. "Jason...." She breathed, before becoming lifeless._

**_----Dream----_**

A figure flung her arms fitfully, within her bed, surrounded by the darkness of her room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	26. Black Magic And Bloody Movies

A/N: Wow, I kinda left ya'll hangin' there didn't I? Yes, well...heh. Thanks for reviewing! Zythe: Maybe....maybe not. ;) Phyre: Yeah, after this little sub-plot you will get the whole prophecy of The Children Of Light, as well as Wyatt family bonding, and some Piper & Leo romance! BTW, I'm currently writing the chapter with the character "Phyre" in it. Unfortunately, I won't be able to add it until the sequel to this story. But it will be there and I'm very pleased with how it's going, so far! damien455: Hehe! It might be, it might not...Guess you'll just have to wait and read.. wyatt333: Hey, thanks for taking the time to review! As far as your story goes, I'll probably check it out. It sounds interesting. And no problem about the power thing, but thanks for letting me know!

**_The Blessed Ones   
Chapter 26: Black Magic And Bloody Movies_**

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open, as she grasped her bed tightly. Beads of sweat were slipping down her forehead and her heart was pounding wildly. She glanced at her alarm clock that read, 3:32 A.M. "Great, I'm never getting back to sleep." She murmured, as her breathing began to return to normal.

At that moment, the 3 other Halliwell sisters chose to dash into the room.

Piper held her hands up high, ready to freeze or explode something. "Pheebs! What's wrong?!" She asked, with concern.

Prue rushed to her little sister's side. "Phoebe, did a demon attack?"

"Or did you have a premonition?" Paige asked, as she scanned the room for evil with her power to sense evil.

"No, neither....I just had a bad dream." Phoebe replied.

"Bad dream? Are you sure it wasn't a premonition?" Piper asked, skeptically. She knew from experiance that when Phoebe had bad dreams, they weren't always just bad dreams.

"I'm sure!" Phoebe defended.

"How?" Prue asked.

"Because I was being chased by....Jason Vorhees." Phoebe said, as she raised her eyebrows.

"The villian from that series...." Prue muttered, trying to remember what it was called.

"Jason, the hockey mask killer from the, 'Friday The Thirteenth' series!" Paige filled in.

"Yeah, that's it!" Prue said, as she remembered what she was trying to think of. She wasn't much into horror films, especially ones when the bad guy keeps coming back. It had become even less of something she wanted to see after her experiance with the Demon of Illusions, who could pull characters right out of films and send them after her and her sisters.

"But why would you have a bad dream about him?" Piper asked.

"Have you been watching Jason movies lately?" Prue asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope."

"Then what?" Paige asked.

Phoebe tried to think. "Well, I was at Blockbuster a few nights ago and glanced around at the movies. Maybe I saw a Jason movie or poster or something and it just stuck in my subconscious?" Phoebe suggested.

Prue, Piper, and Paige looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's possible." Prue said, with a bit of skepticism in her tone.

"But you're sure you're okay?" Piper asked, in her motherly tone.

"Yes mom." Phoebe said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I have work in the morning, so I'm off. Just call if you need us." Prue said. She glanced at Piper and Paige.

"Yeah, I've got to be at the club at like seven tomorrow...or rather, this morning. So I'm off too. Sweet dreams." Piper said.

Prue and Piper waved and then walked out of the bedroom.

"Well?" Phoebe asked, as she looked at her remaining sister.

Paige yawned in response, then she saw the empty space in Phoebe's bed.

Phoebe saw Paige notice Cole's empty space and felt her confusion, due to her empathy. "Working on a high profile case. He had to stay at the office late, doing paperwork." Phoebe replied.

Paige nodded. "Well, just yell if you need me. I'm gonna go see if I can catch fourty winks." Paige said. She walked over to Phoebe and gave her a hug, then orbed away in a brilliant array of blue and white lights.

Phoebe yawned and slumped back into her soft bed. Within minutes she'd dozed off again.

----

A young man sat staring at the T.V. screen. He grinned as he heard blood curdling screams and then watched with joy as blood splattered the contents around the killings. "Ahh Jason, you sure know how to kill 'em." The man chuckled. He made a fist. "Soon killing the Charmed Ones will be that easy as well!" He roared with laughter. He'd spent many months watching and studying the Charmed Ones' behaviors, along with their children, and husbands. _They are very powerful._ The man thought. But he smiled. "But I, and only I, have come up with the perfect plan to kill them! Then I will rule the Underworld and have the Charmed Ones' powers!" He yelled out loud. He grabbed the remote, from the coffee table that lay in front of him, and clicked turned off his tape. "Just a few more ingredients." He muttered, then blinked out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	27. Evil Gets A Magical Upgrade

A/N: I'm glad that you all are giving this sub plot a chance! wyatt333: Phoebe's dream will be explained in the future chapter. I'm a huge Prue & Andy addict, so you can bet that Andy will make another appearance! There will be a sequel to this story and I'm planning on calling it, "The Children Of Light", but I may or may not stick with that title. So it's not set in stone yet. The preview of your story sounds really cool! I can't wait to check it out! I'm an "all four sisters being together" addict! lol Phoebe and Cole being together is great, because they belong together! (Even though the writers couldn't see that.) I'm also wondering who the mystery person could be. Maybe, Andy? If so, that would rock my socks! Zythe: I loved reading your review! It was so enthusiastic! :-D (P.S. Will you be updating, "Children Of Another Fate" anytime soon? I'm really into it!) amanda: Wow! This was like, the shortest review you've ever done! LOL But that doesn't matter, it matters that you were kind enough to review, and I thank you for that! Chub: Thanks for being such a loyal reader! Your reviews are great, short and sweet! Phyre: You will definitely learn more about The Children Of Light. (In fact, there is some COL in the upcoming chapters!) peanut2lb: I always love to read your reviews! They are so full of encouragement and honesty! Thank you so much! I'm thrilled that you like my new idea! (P.S. Your story rocks my socks, pretty please update soon!) CharmedAli: ;) Guess we'll have to wait and find out. Samara8akaNessa: I will definitely try to add more Cole. I feel bad for leaving the guys out so much, so I will work on that. In fact, I recently edited an upcoming chapter, to add some more Cole. And I'm in agreement with you, about the Cole and Persia thing. Rest assured, there will NOT be any romance between Persia and Cole! charmedsisters: Thanks for taking the time to review, they really keep me wanting to write!

**_The Blessed Ones   
Chapter 27: Evil Gets A Magical Upgrade_**

Phoebe hurried into the kitchen to find Paige munching on a muffin. "Toss me one, will ya?" She asked.

Paige nodded and grabbed a muffin from the basket on the table. "They're yummy!" Paige said, as she tossed the muffin to Phoebe. "Piper made them this morning."

Phoebe nodded. She'd already bitten into the muffin and her mouth was too full to talk. She finally swallowed. "Yeah, thanks. Tell Piper thanks for me. Now I gotta go, because I woke up late!" Phoebe said, as she dashed out of the kitchen without so much as a wave.

Paige shrugged. "Ooookay." She muttered, as she grabbed a second muffin.

----

The man from hours earlier was staring at a blurry picture of Paige, eating the muffin. "Too bad it will be your last." He said, with a wicked grin. He waved his hand over a bowl of water and the image faded. He dropped a few ingredients into the large bowl of water. Then he waved his hand, telekinetically stirring his ingredients. Finally he looked over at the coffee table and spotted a movie that wasn't in it's case. He held out his hand and willed the movie to him. The movie instantly floated into his palm. "Perfect...." He cooed. He placed both his hands on the movie and then held it high into the air. "Dark forces!" He called out. A chilly wind swirled around the room. "Dark forces, aid me in my need, transform me into the creture I wish to be!" He roared. The water and ingredients in the bowl were now spinning so fast that it looked like a mini hurricane. The wind was whirling now; blowing papers, boxes, and bags everywhere. "Dark forces, aid me in my need, transform me into the creture I wish to be!" He yelled again. Now the apartment began to shake, like an earthquake had begun. The man just grinned wickedly as he felt his body shift and bulge. _I am going to rule!_ He thought, as his hands held tightly to the tape and began to morph. "Dark forces, aid me in my need, transform me into the creture I wish to be! Dark forces, aid me in my need, transform me into the creture I wish to be!" The man chanted again. Suddenly he felt his chest bulge out, as well as his head, and then he felt his body stretching and growing much taller. A whirlwind spun around him, he was in the center, as his home shook. Finally the tape liquified and water poured down over the warlock. Then, just as quickly as it had all started, it stopped. The warlock stepped forward, looking at himself in a full length mirror. He looked nothing like his old self. He was now tall, ugly, wearing ragged clothing, and a hockey mask hid his face. His eyes glinted through the holes on the hockey mask. Then he held out his hand and conjured the long, razor sharp knife that Jason always carried. _I have done it!_ He thought. _I have fully transformed myself into Jason Vorhees and now I will kill the Charmed Ones! I am invincible!_ He thought, as he gripped the long knife tightly. Then he blinked out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	28. Warped Reality

A/N: peant2lb: lol I worked really hard on that description, so I'm glad that you approve. Well, I wasn't really planning on Andy coming in until the end of this story (although he will be a major focus in the sequel), but I'll see what I can do about throwing in some "wistful moments". ;) Chub: :-D Aw! That makes me all happy inside! lol Reviews like that are so awesome! wyatt333: Hey, that's not a problem. I loooove long reviews. ;) Yeah, at first I didn't really plan on Prissandra, but then I was like, "Piper needs to have more than one kid! She and Leo are too good not too." So....ta da! ::rolls eyes:: Wow, your story ideas sound really cool and I can't wait to check it out! Samara8akaNessa: Yeah, he's not the "real" Jason, he's a warlock. But it's not just a glamour type spell. I can't really explain it without giving too much away, so you'll have to read the next few chapters to find out what I mean. Phyre: hehe Don't worry, they will find out about Piper's pregnancy and I promise that it coming up, really fast! Prissandra has used her power before, through Piper. Remember when the demons attacked Piper in the kitchen and Piper went to blow them up, but there was a flash of light and she didn't get hurt? Then she exploded the demons and never told her sisters the "whole story"? Well, that burst of light was Prissandra. You'll learn about her power in the same chapter that everyone learns of Piper's pregnancy. As to why Persia never used her powers when Phoebe was pregnant, it was because they didn't "need to be used". As you've seen, the babies usually activate their powers when they or their parents are threatened, if the power is just "there" and they can't really control it (like Prue when she was pregnant with Pandora), or the mother taps into when she wants/needs something (like Piper when she used Phiona's power to shut the Manor doors). With Persia's power, there was nothing like a demonic threat to activate her powers, it wasn't "uncontrollable", and there weren't any "wants/needs" that would cause Phoebe to accidently tap into it. Thanks for reviewing and never feel shy about asking questions, I'm always open to answering them, if I can. :)

**_The Blessed Ones   
Chapter 28: Warped Reality_**

The grandfather clock struck 12:30 P.M. Then the front doors of the Halliwell Manor flung open and in rushed Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "We're home!" They shouted, at once.

Paige walked down the stairs to see her older sisters. "Hey, I was just gonna go out." Paige said, as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"We just made it home for lunch and then we have to get back." Prue said, who had already confirmed things with Piper and Phoebe, at the front door.

"Ahhh, I see." Paige said. "Well, there is some leftover meatloaf from last night, in the fridge." Paige suggested.

"Anymore muffins?" Phoebe asked, hopefully.

Paige gave her a guilty look. "They were yummy...."

"Oh man!" Phoebe grumbled.

"Sorry Pheebs." Paige said. She noticed Piper stuggling with a heavy bag. "Need help?"

"Huh?" Piper asked, as she looked up. "Oh! No, but thanks for asking." She replied. She opened the coat closet and slid the bag inside, then shut the door again. "Anyw...." Piper began, but was cut off by a shriek from Phoebe.

Instantly, Prue spun around to see a very large man in her face.

"That's Jason!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper turned and flicked her wrists wildly, trying to explode Jason. "It's not working!" Piper yelled. She waved her hands and froze Jason instead, but could tell that he was slowly breaking free. "So it was a premonition?!" She yelled, as she backed away.

"Prue, get away from there!" Paige yelled.

Prue backed up and rushed over to her sisters.

"I thought we killed the Demon of Illusions!" Piper said, as she stared at Jason.

"We did!" Prue confirmed.

"Then how do we have a movie character in our house?!" Piper snapped.

"That's not important right now! We just need to know how to get rid of him!" Prue said.

"What did you see in your dream?" Paige asked.

"I was running for my life and he was after me; just me. I got to my room, but then he came and killed me. Then it ended!" Phoebe replied.

"Well maybe if we kill him like he was killed in the movie, like with the Demon of Illusions' monsters?" Prue suggested.

"One minor problem." Paige said, as she was still backing away.

"What?" Piper asked, fearfully.

"It is a series. Jason can't be killed....Unless he is killed by one of his relatives with a special dagger." Paige explained.

"But he's not real!" Piper protested.

"So he's practically invincible?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded.

"So we're screwed?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much." Paige replied.

"And now that he's unfrozen?" Phoebe asked.

"We run!" Prue screamed, as she grabbed for Phoebe's hand.

Jason advanced on the sisters, swinging his knife wildly.

"Sword thingy!" Paige called, as she slid to a hault. The long knife orbed out of Jason's hands and orbed into Paige's hands. She quickly thrust out her hand and sent the knife orbing straight into Jason's stomach. "That should slow him down a bit! So go, go, go!" Paige yelled, as she pushed her sisters in the opposite direction.

The four sisters dashed up the stairs of the Halliwell Manor, down the hallway, and into the attic.

Prue spun around and waved her hand; telekinetically shutting and locking the attic door. Then she waved her hand again and sent many boxes, a table, and other various objects to block the door. Finally, she turned back to her sisters.

"How do we kill him?" Piper asked.

"Well, we are the Charmed Ones and he isn't real? So why can't we try a spell?" Phoebe offered.

"Somehow I don't think that will work, but we can try." Piper said. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages.

"Piper, he's not going to be in there." Paige replied. "We have to make our own spell."

"Like?" Prue asked.

"Ummmm...." Paige mumbled.

Suddenly loud footsteps pounded down the hallway.

"He's coming! Hurry!" Piper panicked.

"What if he goes after the kids?!" Phoebe gasped.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

Instantly, Leo orbed in. "Piper, what's wrong?!"

"Jason Vorhees is trying to kill us! Go get the kids out of school and keep them safe! Hurry, go!" Piper said, with urgency.

"Jason Vorhees?" Leo asked.

"No time to explain, just go!" Piper snapped.

Just as Piper had finished her sentence, Jason's knife slashed through the attic door.

Leo quickly orbed out.

"I got it!" Phoebe announced, as she grabbed for her sisters' hands.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige got into a circle.

"Halliwell witches, aid us in our need, send this villian back to T.V." Phoebe said.

Jason burst through the door and the barrier before Prue, Piper, or Paige could comment.

The four sisters grasped hands tightly. "Halliwell witches, aid us in our need, send this villian back to T.V.! Halliwell witches, aid us in our need, send this villian back to T.V.! Halliwell witches, aid us in our need, send this villian back to T.V.! Halliwell witches, aid us in our need, send this villian back to T.V.!" The Charmed Ones chanted.

The sound of crackling energy filled the room and then electric shocks rippled through Jason. He shook for a few minutes and smoke poured from his chest. Moments later, it vanished. Jason continued after the sisters. When he was within reach, he swung his sword and it flew down at the sisters.

Prue quickly closed her eyes and activated her phasing power. Since the circle with her sisters wasn't broken, she made them all become phasable.

The sword passed right through Piper and Paige. "Ahhh!" Jason roared with fury.

"It didn't work!" Phoebe yelled. "The spell didn't work!"

Prue began to feel tired and let herself and her sisters become solid again.

"Prue, fling him against the wall! In one of the movies, there was a telekinetic! So your power should work on him!" Paige yelled.

Prue squinted her eyes, sending Jason flying into the other side of the attic.

Jason hit the wall with a loud thud and then got back up in a rage. He held out his palm and an energy ball appeared. He hurled it at the sisters.

"An energy ball?!" Piper gasped.

Without a word, Paige orbed them out, still in the circle; barely missing the energy ball.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	29. A Ripple In Reality

A/N: Wow, I got quite a few reviews really fast, for the last chapter! That makes me feel so good! amanda: lol "send freddy after him"! Ha! Are you a scary/horror movie fan too? I'm such a sucker for horror! I guess I like the adrenaline rush! ::rolls eyes:: If you don't know yet, I started a C2 forum, for fics that feature a lot around all 4 of the Charmed sisters, in case you'd like to check it out. In my opinion, there are some great fics on there! (And when I say that, I'm talking about the fics by writers that aren't me. I'm not trying to buff up my own stories here. lol) winter blaze: lol All caps! Your review really stood out! hehe You'll find out in the next chapter. ;) Thanks for taking the time to review! peant2lb: Yepness, Pinky's got some special Prue & Andy drama to come, in the sequel! They're so perfect together! I wish I could write them like you do! You are like the Goddess of Prue & Andy romance! As for Paige's line, that was probably my favorite line when I was writing that chapter! I love the quirky things that Paige says, she's so fun and I love writing her quirkyness! (Hmm, if that is actually a word, I think I totally spelt it wrong....Oh well.) wyatt333: I thought the Xavier character was an interesting addition to the plot. Well, Prissandra's power isn't exactly a "forcefield"....It will be explained in an upcoming chapter. ;) No, I wasn't planning on introducing "massing", at least not in the main plot line. I thought about giving it to some ancestors though, which probably won't even appear in this fic. It's just for the purpose of the "Family Tree" that I've created for this fic. I will try to add some Phiona and Pam Magic School moments, but I haven't written any yet. Yes, Prissandra will be born by the end of this fic. About your fics, I wasn't able to read/review the latest chapters, as of yet. But so far, it sounds great! Phyre: lol It's hard to imagine my stories as "addictable"! lol I know I crave other stories (like Peanut's fics and CC's fics), but hmm....Thanks for the awesomeness review! Zythe: I can't really answer that question, because this chapter explains why he "turned into Jason", instead of just "making himself look like Jason". Samara8akaNessa: Yeah, Prissandra's nickname will be either "Prissy" or "Priss" (maybe a bit of both). I don't wanna give "too much" away on her power, because you'll find out in a few chapters. Jenny: Ahh, I know how it is with that darn school work. (The only "good" kind is when I can "Charmify" my work. lol Which my History teacher is letting me do for a project involving Rome. I guess she didn't know what she was getting herself into when she said I could write a "'Charmed' fanfic where the Charmed Ones go back in time to Rome!) ::frowns:: But it's ok and really, I enjoy reading your reviews! charmedsisters: Maybe, maybe not. ;)

**_The Blessed Ones   
Chapter 29: A Ripple In Reality_**

Paige orbed herself and her sisters into the back room of P3.

"An energy ball!" Piper repeated.

"I've seen every single one of the Jason movies and that guy did not have the power to create energy balls!" Paige announced, as she broke the circle.

"Then what is he? A demon or warlock, with the power of illusions?" Prue asked.

"That's possible, I guess." Phoebe said. "But I do know that I was sensing major hatred for us, coming from our so called, 'Jason Vorhees'." Phoebe added.

"We need Pandora." Paige said.

"What?! No, it's too dangerous! He's practically invincible! You said so yourself!" Prue protested.

"But she's a telepath! She can read his mind and tell us who he really is, why he looks like a nearly invincible movie killer, and maybe even how we can vanquish him!" Paige shot back.

"Prue, she's right. We need Pandora. I know the book won't have anything!" Phoebe said.

Prue looked at Piper.

Piper slowly nodded. "They're right."

Prue finally caved, knowing in her heart that it was the only thing they could do. "But we'll have to be very careful! I want either myself or Paige holding her hand at all times! If this 'Jason' comes after her, then I can phase her or Paige can orb her to safety!" Prue said, sternly.

"Agreed!" Paige said.

"Okay..." Prue said, slowly. She cleared her throat. "Leo!"

Minutes later, Leo orbed in. He was standing in a cirlce with his daughter and 4 nieces. "What's the deal?" He asked.

"Mommy!" Phiona cried out, as she broke the circle and ran to Piper.

"Hey baby!" Piper said, as she bent down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Look, we can't explain right now." Paige said.

Leo frowned. "I'm your whitelighter, not to mention your brother-in-law." Leo countered.

"It's an emergency! Look, we need to take Pandora. Just keep the other four safe with you!" Phoebe said.

Prue bent down and motioned for Pandora to come to her. "Pandora, sweetie, we need your help."

"Why just Pandora?" Pearl asked, sounding almost offended.

"Because, honey, we need her to read someone's mind for us. A really, really bad man's mind." Paige said.

"Why can't we go? We always face demons too!" Pearl replied.

"It's too dangerous!" Paige said.

"But Pandora is too little!" Pearl pouted.

"We don't have time for this! Pearl, this is important. Take care of your younger cousins and go with Uncle Leo!" Paige said, sternly.

Pearl sighed and motioned to Phiona. "Phiona, come on!"

Piper gave Phiona another quick hug and sent her back to Leo. "Be good and stay safe!" She reminded them.

"Bye mommy!" Pam called, as she waved to Phoebe.

"Bye sweetheart!" Phoebe replied.

"Be careful, mom." Persia warned.

"I promise!" Phoebe said.

Leo, Persia, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam formed a cirlce.

Leo mouthed 'I love you' to Piper. Then orbed the remaining kids out.

"What are we gon...." Pandora began, but was cut off as she saw a really ugly man blink into the room. "Warlock!" She yelled.

Prue, on red alert, instantly turned phasable with Pandora in her arms; turning her daughter phasable as well.

Piper lifted her hands and flicked them, putting a stop on Warlock Jason. But she could tell that he was already breaking free. "Hurry! Pandora, read his mind! Tell us who he really is!"

Pandora nodded and stared at the warlock for a moment, then she closed her eyes and concentrated on reading the warlock's mind.

Moments later, Jason unfroze. He spotted Piper and took 2 giant steps forward, then sent his knife swinging down at her.

Piper raised her hands, making the knife explode inches from her body. She quickly scrambled away from Jason's bare grasp.

Jason held out his hands, conjuring another knife. He waved his arm, sending Piper flying into the wall, with a loud smash. Then he spun around and aimed his knife for Phoebe.

At that moment, Paige orbed in next to Phoebe and grabbed her arm, orbing them out before Phoebe could get hit by the knife.

Jason waited, but they didn't orb back in. He whirled around and created an energy ball, sending right into Piper's chest, making her scream out in pain. It was music to his ears.

Prue flicked her wrists, sending Jason flying into the wall.

Jason blinked out.

Prue ran to Piper's side. "Leo!" She screamed.

----

"Hurry, please!" Paige urged, as the Blockbuster video man rung up the video.

"Wow, I have never seen someone in such a hurry to see 'Jason Goes To Hell' before." The guy laughed.

Paige glared. "Just hurry!" She snapped.

The guy frowned. _Whatever._ He thought. "That'll be three dollars and fifty cents." He said, as he placed the movie in the bag and set it on the other side of the counter.

Paige handed him 4 dollars. "Keep the change." She muttered, before grabbing Phoebe's hand and then the movie. She pushed open the door and drug Phoebe outside.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe whispered.

"I might have an idea! But we need to get back to Piper, Prue, and Pandora!" Paige said.

Without warning, Leo orbed in, infront of Phoebe and Paige.

"Leo!" Phoebe choked. "You're supposed to be watching the kids!"

"They're safe right now. Cole is with them, in a magically protected place. I decided to have the kids ask our fairy friends for help." Leo said.

"Then why are you here?" Paige asked.

"To make sure you guys were okay! Look, I just got back from healing Piper. I'm supposed to tell you that Pandora says that 'Jason' is a warlock who used a spell to transform himself into Jason Vorhees. The warlock thought that if he was Jason, you wouldn't be able to kill him, because Jason can only be killed by a family member with a special dagger; both of which don't exist in reality." Leo informed.

Paige nodded. "Oh my gosh! This is good!" Paige exclaimed.

"What?!" Phoebe roared.

"Shh! I think I have a plan! Get back to Prue, Piper, and Pandora. I'm taking Phoebe!" Paige said. She looked around and saw nobody. "Go!"

Leo orbed out.

Moments later, Paige orbed herself out with Phoebe.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	30. Jason Goes To Helliwell

A/N: Okie dokie! This is the last chapter of this sub plot! So guess what's next! ;) peanut2lb: lol Glad you liked this chapter! I thought it was fitting for Paige to be a "Jason" expert. After all, "she likes an element of danger", she said so herself. Oh yes, you are a Goddess! A very, very powerful Prue & Andy Romance Goddess! If anyone is a Prue & Andy lover, I suggest you all read Peanut's, "Dream Wedding: The Story of a Charmed Love" and "Charmed In the Afterlife"! CharmedAli: That's in the next chapter. ;) charmedsisters: Yeah, I'm trying to. The next chapter will be longer. Jenny: hehe You and I must be on the same wave length. ;) You'll find out what I mean in the next chapter. Hey, that's cool. I have/had (she moved and we talk off and on) a friend like that. In fact, we fooled my neighbor's son into thinking we were half sisters on our Father's side, and we just found out about each other the year before! It was great! Phyre: Yeah, telepathy is a rockin' cool power! I've always wished for it, as an inactive power. lol Nah, everyone did notice the light, which is why they had to explain to Persia about the entire history of their family. Actually, Prissy does have a bit of a connection to Persia. You'll sort of see it, next chapter. Jade-eye Halliwell: Yeah, Pearl has an attitude. Until Persia came along, she was the oldest, and developed a bit of a bossy attitude (a bit like Prue can be, in my opinion). She takes after her mother and Aunt Prue the most. Samara8akaNessa: Don'tcha just hate cliffhangers? I know I do, when I'm reading....But they are fun to write.... ::looks guilty:: Chub: Aww! Thanks for the sweetness comment! ::feels so happy:: damien455: "excellent-ness". Cool review! (Don't you just love adding "ness" to things?) Thanks for taking a moment to comment. winter blaze: :) Thanks for being an awesome and constant reviewer! wyatt333: No, Jason won't be here until the end. Piper is a little over 2 months pregnant.

**_The Blessed Ones   
Chapter 30: Jason Goes To Helliwell_**

Paige orbed herself and Phoebe into the Manor living room. Paige rushed to the VCR, pulled out the video, turned on the T.V., and shoved the video into the VCR. She flipped through the channels until she came to the right one, then she pressed play.

Phoebe watched intently, wondering what her baby sister had up her sleeve this time. But without a word, she flet a large hand cover her mouth. Then she sensed the hate coming from someone in the room. She tried to scream, but it failed. Then she felt herself being blinked out.

"Almost there, Pheebs!" Paige said, as she watched the tape fast forward. "Pheebs?" Paige asked, without looking up. "Phoebe?!" She asked, as her panic level rose. She spun around. "Phoebe!" She screamed out loud.

----

Jason blinked in with Phoebe. _You are mine!_ He thought, as he raised his knife.

Phoebe levitated upwards, barely missing the knife. Then she levitated to the ground and burst into a full dash. "Oh my God! He's going to kill us!" Phoebe screamed, as she ran for her life. She dashed through the hallway that began at the front doors and into the kitchen. She was panting and slowed down to breathe. She stopped and looked around, frightfully. "Leo! Leo! Help us!" She screamed. Suddenly she heard loud, steady footsteps coming towards the kitchen and they were gaining speed. Then images of her premonition flashed through her mind. _This is my premonition!_ She gasped. _The spell, what was the spell?!_ She thought, trying to remember.

----

Paige was terrified. She'd just heard her screaming in fear and running down the hallway. _Her premonition! She told us about it! Oh no, I have to get to her before she gets to her room!_ Paige thought with horror. She looked at the T.V. and paused it. "Good, the part I needed!" She said. She stared at the woman that was frozen on the screen. She was Jason Vorhees' niece and she was holding the dagger that could kill Jason. She studied the woman.

----

Phoebe sucked in one last breath and began to think quickly. "Magic forces black and white, carry me upstairs, at the speed of light!" She yelled. Black and white magical swirls began to surround her, just as her attacker came in.

----

Phoebe's words cut through Paige's mind like a knife through butter. _I have to_ _hurry!_ She thought. She then closed her eyes and mentally pictured the woman on the screen. Then she shapeshifted into the women. She opened her eyes and glanced at her reflection in a glass, that was sitting on the T.V. "Good! Now for the dagger!" Paige said. She held out her hand. "Fictional dagger come to me, with my power, I summon you to reality!" She yelled. Orbs swirled around the T.V. and then disappeared. Then orbs filled Paige's hand and an exact copy of the dagger that Jason's niece held in her hand, appeared in Paige's hand. _It worked!_ Paige thought.

----

"Oh God, no!" Phoebe cried out, in terror.

Just as Jason's knife was coming down towards Phoebe, it orbed away.

Both Phoebe and Jason looked surprised and their eyes traveled to the other side of the room.

"Looking for this?" Paige/Jason's Niece asked. She had quietly orbed in when she heard Phoebe scream and whispered for the knife. Paige/Jason's Niece grinned, as she tossed the knife aside. "You really thought you could kill us, didn't you?" She asked. She shrugged. She walked over to Jason and held up the special dagger that her spell combined with her telekinetic orbing power had allowed her to create. "Goodbye!" She yelled, as she plunged the dagger deep into Jason's chest. She watched as Jason exploded into nothingness. She waited for a moment, then the hockey mask fell to the ground. Paige/Jason's Niece shapeshifted back into herself. She waited a moment and then sensed the room for anymore evil. "I don't sense him anymore. He's gone!"

"Oh my God! Paige, how'd you do it?!" Phoebe gasped, just as she saw her brother-in-law orb her other 2 sisters in. "She vanquished him!" Phoebe yelled, as she got up.

"How?!" Prue and Piper asked in unison.

"Well I thought about it on my own, but when Leo told me what Pandora found out, it pretty much confirmed my idea. See, in the movie 'Jason Goes To Hell', Jason is killed because his niece takes a special dagger and kills him with it and only a blood relative can kill him. I thought that maybe if the warlock had changed into Jason, then I could 'change' myself. So I got the movie, fast forwarded to that part, and studied the woman. Then I used my shapeshifting power to shapeshift into Jason's niece and then used a spell, combined with my telekinetic orbing, to call slash create a copy of the dagger from the movie. Then I heard Phoebe scream, orbed in just in the nick of time, and orbed his knife away from him; saving Phoebe. Then I vanquished him the dagger."

"That's brilliant!" Prue cried out, as she rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"But that and that are still here...." Phoebe said, as she pointed to the hockey mask and Jason's knife.

"No problem." Piper said. She raised one hand towards the knife and one hand towards the hockey mask. Then at the same moment, she waved her hands and exploded both of them into nothingness.

Paige brushed her hands together. "All in a day's work."

"Oh, stop bragging." Phoebe said, with a roll of her eyes.

Cole chose that moment to shimmer into the room with Persia, Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora; Pandora had been taken back to hiding after Leo had healed Piper.

"I think we should go celebrate!" Piper said.

"Yeah!" The Blessed Ones cried out with joy.

----

"I'm home!" Glenn called, from downstairs.

----

"We'll go tell him what's up and wait in the car." Leo said. He ushered the girls and Cole out the door, then followed them.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned to each other.

"I'm really proud of you, Paige. You really saved the day with your smart thinking." Prue complimented.

"And Phoebe's life." Piper added.

"Thanks Paige." Phoebe said. She glared at Piper. "But none of you have to keep rubbing it in." She added, with a bit of irritation.

Paige smiled. "No problem. We're family, what did you expect?" She asked.

The four sisters joined in a four way hug that lasted for several minutes.

"Hey, we should go. They're waiting for us." Paige said.

"She's right." Piper said.

Prue and Phoebe nodded.

Then the four sisters headed out the bedroom door.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	31. Follow The Light

A/N: This chapter is really just supposed to be a fluffy, kinda, "tie up any loose ends" chapter. Jenny: Really? My friend is a year older than me, so she was like an "older sister" too! lol What I meant about being on the same wave length, was just that we're thinking alike. amanda: Aw! Long review! (Did I mention that I love those? lol) Really? I have "that" much power over your emotions? I feel so powerful!....I mean, I feel so touched. ::smiles angelically:: Well, I don't really want to tell you how old I am, because I don't know who else is gonna read this (hope ya understand). But I will tell you that I'm still in High School and I have a while before I get to leave (you may have already guessed). ::blushes:: Actually, other than fanfics, I do write my own fiction....Most of them are "a work in progress". lol I would love to be a professional writer one day (my "dream job" is to write for a popular T.V. show and/or the books for a popular T.V. show). wyatt333: Yep, this will go up to 40 chapters as well. Actually, more school scenes are to come. (They are a bit Pearl & Brandon centered though.) peanut2lb: Aw! That is SO sweet of you to say. I'm really touched by that. :) (P.S. Glad you liked the title! I pride myself in trying to come up with creative ones.) Zythe: Well, I added "The Defence" to my C2, but "Children Of Another Fate" doesn't really have a lot of the sisters together, at the same time, which was kind of what I was looking for. The whole, "Power Of Four" thing. As far as the shapeshifting thing, I've always viewed that power as shapeshifting, which is why I list it that way in their powers. I have future ideas on how that power will grow for Paige, later on. Jade-eye Halliwell: Yeah, she'll tell them in this chapter. And sure, it's fine with me if you use the name. ;) Chub: No, Leo doesn't know yet and they'll be finding out in this chapter. Phyre: Thanks for your imput and awesome review. :) I will try to add more Andy, Persia/Pam, Persia/Prissy, and this chapter has some major Piper & Leo fluff.

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 31: Follow The Light**_

Piper was curled up in bed with major stomach pains. She sighed heavily and rested her hands over her stomach. She had told Leo and everyone else that she just wanted some time by herself and that if she needed anything, she'd yell for them. "I really don't know what I'm going to do about you." Piper said quietly, as she patted the small bump on her stomach. "You realize that this is quite a surprise. It's already cramped in the Manor, especially now with Persia here and all. We already have her sharing a room with Pam, which Pam is none the happy about." Piper felt a little kick. "Well don't tell me that. You were the one who decided to join the family now." Piper replied. She sighed again. She knew her family would be thrilled about another baby, but the budget and room wouldn't think the same way. After all, there were only 5 people with paying jobs and 12 members of the family, not counting the newest unborn member of the family. "What will we do about space, bathrooms, food, and everything? Especially bathrooms! Sheesh, the guys are already complaining that the women take too long in the bathroom and then only a few of us get hot water and soon they'll be another little girl." Piper said. Before she could say another word, she saw a swirl of white lights out of the corner of her eye. Piper turned her head around.

Patty Halliwell stood in the center of the room. "Hello, my dear."

"Mom!" Piper exclaimed, then quickly lowered her voice. "Is something wrong? Why are you here?"

Patty smiled and walked over to the side of the bed; her long white dress swished around her. She seated herself next to Piper. "I'm here because of you....And the baby."

"You know?" Piper asked.

"Of course! Everyone up there knows!" Patty replied.

"Everyone? The Elders and Leo too?" Piper asked, worriedly.

"No! I meant all of the spirits! The Elders and Leo know nothing. And I promise that The Elders aren't watching this." Patty replied, as she stroked Piper's head.

"Then how'd you get down here?" Piper asked.

"Your Grandmother has her ways and she knew that I should talk to you. So, she had a little 'discussion' with The Elders." Patty answered.

Piper grinned. "I guess The Elders must be glad that Grams never had the power to orb."

"I would have to agree with you. Unfortunately for them, Paige does and she has a spirit that is very much like my mother's." Patty said. She helped Piper sit up.

Piper laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Mom....what am I going to do?"

"You should tell them before it gets too late. If you do that, then you might be able to work something out. Where everything does fall into place." Patty said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Of course." Patty answered.

"But there are just so many things..." Piper began.

"That'll you'll get through." Patty interrupted. "And besides, they have to know. This child has a special destiny, Piper."

"How? I thought it was just going to be 'The Blessed Ones'. But then Persia came along." Piper said.

"I'm going to let you in on a little something. There is a prophecy...." Patty said.

"Other than 'The Blessed Ones' Prophecy'?" Piper asked.

Patty nodded. "It is the prophecy of, 'The Children Of Light'. It reads: 'One of a forgotten horror and one of an unexpected love; old and young will join together..The Children Of Light.' It talks about Persia and your new daughter."

"'One of a forgotten horror'? That's Persia, isn't it? From that night that Phoebe told us about, with James?" Piper asked.

Patty nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so." She placed her hand over Piper's hand. "But that doesn't make her any less family. She and your unborn daughter have a very special future. Together, they're as powerful as The Blessed Ones."

"Wouldn't they be individually more powerful, if just the two of them are as powerful together?" Piper asked.

Patty shook her head. "No. But that's a little confusing. See, your daughter has the power to control and manipulate light; her power is called photokinesis. Light is goodness and it is very, very powerful. But light has to come from somewhere; enter energy, which Persia controls. They're like two halves of a coin. Powerful apart, but extremely powerful when joined together."

Piper partly understood. "But this luminakinesis...isn't it a witch power? My daughter is still half whitelighter."

"No, Piper. See, whitelighters have the power to create white balls of light. That is half of where Pearl gets her power. Well, your new daughter's power is like an extension of that ability. She can not only create balls of harmless light, she can create beams or shapes. She can control it! And it is similar to a laser. Her light can be harmless or very, very hot and burn things. But it isn't quite fire and it isn't quite your exploding power." Patty explained.

Piper nodded. She thought she understood what her mother was saying now. "I think I get it." Then she heard a loud knock on her bedroom door. "Umm, hold on!" Piper called.

"It looks like it's time for me to go." Patty whispered, so only Piper could hear her.

"You aren't going to stay and see everything else?" Piper asked, in a low and disappointed voice.

"Sorry dear, this was just a visit for you." Patty whispered. She stood up and gave Piper a quick hug. "Take care, sweetheart...Both of you. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Piper whispered.

"Blessed be." Patty said, quietly.

"Blessed be." Piper whispered back.

Patty disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Piper quickly cuddled back under her blankets. "Come in!" She called. She watched the door open and was surprised to see Phoebe and Glenn. "What a surprise."

Phoebe and Glenn walked in and quickly shut, then locked, the door behind them.

"We wanted to know how you were holdin' up." Glenn said.

"Yeah." Phoebe said, as she seated herself on the bed.

"I'm...okay." Piper half lied.

Phoebe and Glenn exchanged looks.

"There is something going on between the two of you that you're not telling me." Piper said, as she caught the exchange of looks.

"Well...." Glenn began.

"There is something you're not telling us either." Phoebe finished. She crossed her arms. "Look Piper, we know."

Piper felt a small chill. "Know what?" She asked, innocently.

"About..." Phoebe waved her hand at Piper's stomach.

"You know what." Glenn finished.

Piper thought quickly. "That I feel sick? Yeah, I know. I told everyone that." Piper said, with a roll of her eyes.

Phoebe and Glenn sighed. "We know about the baby." They finally blurted out in unison.

Piper turned red. "What?"

"Don't give us the innocent act, Piper." Phoebe said.

Piper glared at Phoebe. "How'd you find out? And more importantly, how'd he find out? Does anyone else know?" Piper asked.

"Calm down! Stress is not good for the baby!" Phoebe said.

Piper crossed her arms and waited for Phoebe to continue.

"Don't worry. I can feel that you're worried. Nobody but the two of us and you. Well, except for Pandora, but I made her promise not to say anything and she hasn't. I'd feel it, if she'd lied when I ask her about it." Phoebe said.

"Well...." Piper prompted.

"I had a premonition about the baby. On the day that Persia came here." Phoebe said.

"And then you decided to tell Glenn, of all people?" Piper asked, in an irritated voice.

"Hey!" Glenn snapped, defensively.

"I'm sorry Glenn! It's just that if Phoebe was going to find out, I didn't think she'd tell you!" Piper tried to cover.

"She didn't tell me." Glenn said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh, what then? Are you going to tell me that Glenn had a premonition of it too?" Piper asked, sarcastically.

"Well actaully..." Phoebe began.

"I did." Glenn said.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I had a premonition of my future niece." Glenn said, as he pointed to Piper's belly.

"You're mortal." Piper said, in a disbelieving tone.

"When the whole mix up of your powers thing happened." Glenn said. "When I got all of your guys' powers. I think I hugged you and then got the premonition. Later on, when everything was back to 'normal', Phoebe told me that she thought I'd seen it. She said not to say anything. And I didn't."

"But Piper, you've been keeping it from everyone! Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because, I don't know how to say it! We're already in the hole, with the budget and all! We have no space, especially now with Persia here!" Piper fired back.

"We'll find a way!" Phoebe promised. She took Piper's hand. "I promise! Just, please, tell everyone!" Phoebe begged.

Piper sighed.

"How far along are you?" Glenn asked.

Piper smiled and touched her belly. "About three months."

Glenn smiled. "Come on, Piper. I know you want to tell everyone."

"Where is everyone?" Piper asked.

"In the sunroom. They're all worried about you." Glenn answered.

Piper felt bad. She didn't want everyone to be worrying about her. "Well..If you two will come with me..I guess I could make the announcement." Piper said.

Phoebe turned to Glenn and held up her hand.

Glenn slapped a high five onto Phoebe's palm.

"Yes!" Phoebe and Glenn burst out in unison. Then they helped Piper out of bed.

Glenn walked to the door, and like a gentleman, he opened it for Piper and Phoebe.

"Why thank you, Glenn." Piper said, as she walked through.

"Thanks." Phoebe said, as she slid past Glenn.

"No prob." Glenn said. He shut the door behind himself and followed Piper and Phoebe.

----

"She's been actin' real strange." Pearl said.

"And she seems real sick." Phiona added.

"Maybe she needs to see the doctor?" Pearl suggested.

"Or what if it is demonic?" Phiona said.

"Girls! I'm sure noth.." Prue cut in, but stopped as she saw Piper and Phoebe. "Shhh."

Everyone turned their heads as Piper, Phoebe, and Glenn entered the room.

"What is up with this?" Prue asked, as she placed her hands on her hips. She'd been leaning against the stained glass window, catching the warm sunlight.

Leo, who was holding his youngest niece Pandora, eyed his wife with a suspicious look. "Do I smell something bad?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head. "Not at all, honey." She seated herself in a white wicker chair and faced the rest of her family.

Pandora leaned against her Uncle Leo's arm. "Shh! Auntie Piper's got coowl stuffs to talk 'bout!" She announced, with a grin. The 3-year-old grinned from ear to ear.

The room became completely quiet.

"Well, as you all know, I've been acting a little strange lately. Look, I'm not 'sick' or anything so don't worry about that. It's just that...." Piper slowed down her speech, trying to find the right words. She placed her hand over her stomach. "We'll be expecting a new Halliwell, come October." Piper said, with a bright smile.

Leo's jaw dropped open and he couldn't believe he'd missed all the signs. After all, he'd been there through 4 Halliwell pregnancies including his first daughter.

Pandora clapped her hands like wild. "Me not gonna be da baby Halliwell no mores!" She looked at Piper's stomach. "And da baby says, 'Hi!'"

Prue covered her mouth to stop a laugh. "Sweetie, the baby can't talk yet."

"But she can tink! And we've been tinking to each other for a weal long time!" Pandora countered.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige rushed over to Piper and surrounded her with hugs. "We're gonna be new Aunties again!" They cheered.

Cole and Glenn walked to Leo and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, again." They said, at the same time.

Leo just nodded; still shocked at the news.

After a few minutes the 3 sisters moved away so that everyone else could share in the joy.

Pearl and Phiona had joined hands and were twirling around the room.

"You're gonna be a big sissy!" Pearl yelled, joyfully. "Like Auntie Prue and Auntie Piper and Auntie Phoebe and cousin Persia!"

"And you're gonna get to be a big cousin again!" Phiona giggled.

Pam, who had been sitting on the floor next to her Uncle Leo's chair, shimmered into Piper's lap. "Congrats, Auntie Piper." She said. She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and hugged her. "Hi, baby cousin!

Piper hugged Pam back. "Thanks, Pam. And the baby thanks you too."

"She does, she weally does!" Pandora said. She hopped down off her Uncle Leo's lap and waddled over to Piper's chair. "Happy Baby Day!" She cheered.

Persia walked over to her Aunt Piper. She patted Piper on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Piper." She reached down and scooped Pandora into her arms. She really liked the little girl.

Pandora reached up and whispered into Persia ear. "Da baby weally, weally likes you. She says dat you aw weally coowl and she likes it when you talk."

Persia smiled. "Tell her I said thank you."

"She already heaws you. She says dat youw welcome." Pandora replied.

Phoebe clapped her hands loudly. "Everyone! I think that we should clear out and leave the immediate family alone for a few minutes!"

The room got pretty quiet.

"Phoebe's right. Let's leave them alone for a few minutes. I'm sure they have quite a bit to discuss." Glenn said. He motioned for almost everyone to leave the room.

A line formed and everyone began to leave in this order: Prue, Paige, Cole, Pearl, Pam, Persia who was holding Pandora, and then Phoebe.

Glenn stopped, just before he was about to walk out. "Again, congrats to you both."

"Thanks, Glenn." Piper said.

"Anytime." Glenn said, then he exited as well.

Leo moved his chair over to Piper's and sat down. "Phiona, come here."

Phiona walked over to her father.

Leo picked Phiona up and set her on his lap. "Piper, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Leo said.

"It's okay. I know it sounds selfish, but I didn't want you to know yet. I didn't know how to tell you. I mean....I knew that everyone would be happy. But it is just so hectic right now and the budget and all.." Piper began to apologize.

Leo put his hand on his wife's cheek. "Piper. Listen to me, it's okay. It will always be okay. We'll get through this and we'll be happy! We always do!"

A few tears of joy slipped down Piper's cheeks.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Phiona asked.

Piper stroked Phiona's head. "They're happy tears, sweetie." Piper said.

Phiona touched Piper's belly. "Hi baby sister!" She called.

"How long have you known?" Leo asked.

"About two months and three weeks...I figured it out about a week after I got pregnant, so I'm about three months along." Piper said. She motioned for Phiona to come sit in her lap.

Leo picked Phiona up and set her down on Piper's lap. Then he walked to Piper and kissed her. "I love you. All three of my beautiful girls."

"I love you too, Leo. And Phiona. And..." Piper stopped, then placed her hand on her stomach. "My little surprise."

Phiona giggled happily. "I love you too, mommy and daddy! And little sister!"

The three embraced in a 3-way-hug.

----

Everyone else had poked their heads out of the doorway of the kitchen and tried to catch a peek. They weren't trying to be the nosey, they were all just excited. None of them could hear anything, but they could see the happy little hugging scene. "Awwww!" Filled the kitchen.

----

Piper, Leo, and Phiona didn't hear or see their family. They were so focused on each other.

Suddenly a glowing ball of white light appeared above the little group, in the sunroom. It glowed sort of dimly at first and then got brighter and brighter. Then it began to stretch and change shape, until it finally formed into the shape of a medium sized glowing white heart.

----

"Look! Above their heads!" Paige said, as she pointed to the glowing white heart.

A smile large smile formed on everyone's face.

"We always knew they'd make it." Prue said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	32. Let The Game Begin

A/N: Piper is now 7 months pregnant. This isn't one of my greatest chapters, 'cause it goes a little fast. Denas Dreams: lol Actually, I like the line. ;) You are really sweet! I'm so glad that you were able to review; it makes me feel REALLY happy to know that you like my story/writing so much! :-D I was really inspired by your review! peanut2lb: You always have such sweetness to say. I'm glad you liked everything was was tied into the last chapter. (Especially Pandora's "conversations" with Prissy.) Chub: lol Thanks. I had quite a bit of fun incorporating Glenn into things. (See, I really am trying to add the guys more.) I'm so happy that you liked the duo! wyatt333: You really check my story that much? ::blushes:: I feel so special! lol Samara8akaNessa: Aww, I'm so glad you liked the heart. And thanks for the comment about the Jason ending. Amanda: Coolness, you liked the heart too! Yeah, I felt it was time for some Patty and Piper bonding. Actually, there will be a little more Persia and Prissandra bonding, in a few upcoming chapters. LOL You wanna start a fan club for me, 'eh? I can just see it now, "The Pinky Fan Club!" LOL You're awesome and I laugh and grin everytime I read your reviews! CharmedAli: Aww, thanks for the sweet review! Zythe: Really? I didn't know that. Thanks for letting me know; I'll go edit that. Hmm....I'll think about the, "maybe she could"....Hey, no problem! I was reading your bio page and I think it's really cool that you'll eventually write a crossover between "The Defence" and "Children Of Another Fate". I can't wait! (Not that I want "Children Of Another Fate" to end.) Jade-eye Halliwell: Thanks for reviewing again! I'll look into your request. Thanks for giving me some imput! winter blaze: Coolness, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! Jenny: I'm thrilled that you were happy with this chapter! Andy will make another appearance!

**_The Blessed Ones   
Chapter 32: Let The Game Begin_**

Pearl slid to the floor and glided past an ice blast. She hopped to her feet and held out her hands, sending 2 glowing balls of white light sailing into 2 more ice blasts, causing the ice blasts to explode on contact. She hurled another exploding light ball out in front of her and then then jumped back as she saw it fly back at her. She, again, waved her hand and sent another exploding light ball into the deflected light ball and they caused a huge explosion; sending Pearl sliding across the room. She winced, as her hands burned from the slide. She quickly glanced at her attacker, right in the eyes. "As we lock eyes, I command you to be paralyzed!"

A woman with long, reddish brown hair stopped in mid movement as a bright flash surrounded her. Then another red flash surrounded her and she smiled and waved her hand. "Very good, Pearl! A!" The woman praised.

"Thanks, Mrs. Humphry." Pearl said.

Brandon burst through the door. "Wow! That was totally awesome!" He gushed.

Pearl grinned. "Ya really think so?"

"Well yeah! I mean, come on! Nobody comes up with spells that fast, dodges attacks like that, or has such control over their power!" Brandon replied.

The lunch bell rang.

"Why don't you two run off to lunch. I'm going to go record your score Pearl. In fact, I think it may be one of the highest, if not the highest score this year!" Mrs. Humphry said, as she walked out of the room.

Brandon grabbed Pearl's hand. "I got a special piece of cake from my mom. Wanna share?"

Pearl shyly nodded. "Yeah! I mean, yeah, that'd be really cool."

Brandon grabbed Pearl's hand and teleported them out.

----

Moments later, Brandon teleported himself and Pearl under a tree, in the playground. He'd layed out a little white and blue checkered blanket, 2 paper plates, 2 pieces of chocolate cake, and 2 plastic forks. "I hope you like chocolate."

Pearl grinned. "My family are coffee and chocolate addicts! 'Cept, I'm not allowed to drink coffee yet." She giggled and took one of the plates. "Can I have this one?"

Brandon examined the plates, noticing that one slice was a tiny bit larger than the other. "Actually, take this one, it's bigger. See?" Brandon replied, as he pointed to each piece of cake.

Pearl raised her eyebrows, much like her Aunt Piper, when she was questioning someone. "Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Brandon said, as he handed Pearl the plate with the larger piece of cake. Secretly, he'd cut the cake that way on purpose, though he'd never tell.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, just eating their cake and reflecting on the events of the day. Finally, Brandon decided to break the silence.

"So....how's your Aunt Piper?" Brandon asked.

Pearl swallowed a mouthful of cake. "She's good. So is the baby. Both Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo are really excited! But, oh my gosh, you should see my mom and other aunts! They're like....little kids! It is always something like, 'Oooo! How is my little niecey wiecey?!' And then they poke and pat at Aunt Piper's tummy! I swear, Aunt Piper sometimes looks like she is gonna vanquish them right then and there. Last week she froze an entire restaurant, got up and said, 'That is so it! We are leaving!' And it was all because people kept coming up and patty her belly and saying, 'You must be so excited! When are you due?'"

Brandon burst out laughing. "She really froze an entire restaurant?"

"Yep! She left fourty dollars on the table and unfroze everything just before we all left! You should have seen the look on everyone's faces, they were so confused and it was totally hilarious!" Pearl said. She now found herself cracking up too.

The bell rang again.

"Lunch is over already?" Brandon asked, as he sat up.

Pearl shrugged. "I guess so. But it did seem kind of soon."

----2 Minutes Later----

Pearl and Brandon had been sitting in their seats now, for over 2 minutes. They turned to each other. "Where is everyone?"

Pearl shrugged helplessly. "We weren't suppose to meet anywhere special after lunch today, were we?"

Brandon shook his head. "I don't remember Mrs. Green saying that."

Suddenly there was a puff of green smoke at the front of the room, then a very tall and funny look many appeared. He was wearing a green outfit with purple question marks all over it. He had frizzy red hair, purple gloves, polished black shoes, a large nose, and bright green eyes with black question marks in the center. "Hello, duckies!" He screeched. He looked like a cross between a clown and the Riddler from 'Batman'. He waved his hand and magical ropes instantly strapped Pearl and Brandon to their seats. He waved his hand again and everyone else, frozen in a block of ice, appeared in the classroom. He cackled and then snapped his fingers together and a green light flashed through the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting....But I was a little, tied up!" He giggled. "You may call me Jock. I'm here to play a game with y'all today! Hehe!"

Pearl tried to summon her power, but the magical ropes wouldn't let her. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who am I? Well, I'm Jock the Joker, of course! I love games and riddles and you've been picked to play with me!" Jock cackled, as he skipped around the room.

"What kind of game?" Brandon asked; he'd already tried to teleport out, but he couldn't.

"A mind game...a riddle game. The rules are simple..I give you a riddle, which leads to another riddle, which leads to another riddle, which leads to a final riddle. If you can find out the answer to each one, then I'll release you and each of your friends. If you can't, then I will kill you all."

"How do we know you'll play fair?" Brandon asked.

Jock giggled again. "You don't! See, it's all part of the fun. Or I can just kill everyone now...."

"We'll play!" Pearl yelled, as she spotted Phiona in a frozen like state.

Jock backflipped into the teacher's chair. "I thought you'd see things my way!" He cackled. He held out his hand and in a puff of green smoke, a little yellow paper appeared in front of Pearl and Brandon, and their ropes vanished. "But don't try to escape, 'cause I'll know it. This whole school is under my control right now; nobody can enter or leave without me saying so! Now hurry along!"

"Don't rush us!" Pearl grumbled.

"Didn't I tell you that there is a time limit?" Jock asked. His eyes rolled around in their sockets and he laughed like a maniac. "Guess not! You have until two o' clock....Less than three hours! Have fun!" He cackled. "I'll be waiting, and remember, no messin' around!" He grinned and then disappeared, the way he came.

Pearl and Brandon joined at one desk and looked each other in the eye. They were thinking the same thing. _Let the game begin._

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	33. Black And White And Dead All Over

A/N: Wow, finally I can update again! Yay! lol Thanks for all the reviews! Reading them makes me so happy! Peanut2lb: lol Thanks! Hmm, maybe I will be writing Pearl's wedding one day? ::whistles:: I guess it just depends on whether or not people want me to keep going and going and going and going and going.... (Like the Engerizer Bunny)! Samara8akaNessa: Well, I would have updated sooner, but with all that upgrading stuff the site did....Sorry, this was the best I could do. wyatt333: Yeah, Jock has a sick and twisted demonic side. It's sort of funny and sick at the same time....disturbing, I guess. Phyre: You just might get your wish! ::winks:: Hey, I checked out the pictures, and I'm not sure what's wrong with them. Somehow the links aren't working. You have to copy and paste them into the browser, but the Pam and Pandora ones still won't work. Hey, I'll play around with it, and then I'll see if I can update you later. I'm sorry about that! They were working before the "upgrade" thing. (I know, I checked them just days before the upgrade.) Zythe: There's not a "main big bad", not yet anyway. Yeah, I have been thinking a lot about the living situation and it might change, in the sequel. charmedsisters: Yep! The sequel will most likely be called, "The Children Of Light". Well, I've never read Harry Potter and I've only seen the second movie (a friend took me), so unfortunately I can't write a HP/Charmed crossover. I just don't know enough about the HP. BTW, this title is a play on that old joke: "What's black and white and 'red' all over?" (Do any of you know?)

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 33: Black And White And Dead All Over**_

Phoebe's fingers wildly clicked the keys on her computer, as she typed a response to her latest column. She smiled contently, as she finished the response from, 'Lovestruck In Las Vegas'. She was amazed that people from all over the U.S. read her column. People even had websites about Phoebe and her column. Although her column was only printed in the Bay Mirror, in San Fracisco, the owner of the magazine had made deals with other magazines around the states to reprint the article into their own newspapers. Phoebe smiled brightly, as she leaned back and clicked the 'save' button. "I need one more letter." She decided, as she grabbed a large mail bag and set it on her desk. She carefully pulled open the tie and bundles of mail came spilling out of the bag. "Sheesh..." She muttered, as she scooted her chair back and watched the mail spill onto the floor.

----

Pam shimmered onto the sofa, with her backpack still on. She yawned, after her long day at school. She slid her arms out of the straps of her backpack and shoved the annoyance to the ground, making a loud thud. She leaned forward, grabbing the T.V. controls, then plopped back on the sofa, making herself comfortable. She smiled contently, then clicked the 'power' button on the T.V. remote and found the afternoon cartoons.

----

Phoebe reached down, at the massive pile of letters, and grabbed at them. Missing her mark, the letters slid down, making the a wider area of letters. Then Phoebe's eyes settled on a lime green envelope, with purple question marks all over it. Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed. She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, intrigued by the envelope. She pulled out a small green letter and the handwriting was in purple ink. "'What's black and white and red all over?'" Phoebe's eyes clamped shut, as she felt a surge of energy rush through her, as she was sucked into a powerful premonition.

**_----Premonition----_**

_Pam was contently sitting on sofa in the Manor's living room, watching afternoon cartoons._

_There was a puff of green smoke, behind the sofa. A crazy looking man in a green suit with purple question marks all over it, appeared. He smiled crazily and held out his hands. In a puff of green smoke, a large can of paint appeared in his hands and then he smacked Pam over the head with it, knocking him out. He laughed crazily and then pulled the lid off the paint can and then poured red paint all over Pam's limp body. "What's black and white and red all over?!" He cackled. He tossed the can to the ground and then an athame appeared in his hands and he loomed over Pam, cackling like crazy. Then he plunged the ceremonial knife into the young part witch-demoness and watched as crimson blood gushed from her small body. "A dead child of Balthezor and a Charmed One, that's what!" He screamed with manic laughter. Then he rubbed his now crimson hands together and grinned, then he disappeared in the puff of green smoke._

**_----Premonition----_**

Phoebe gasped, as her heart thudded in her chest. The letter slipped from her now sweating and trembling hands. "L-Leo!" She yelled. She got up, shut her office door, and locked it. "Leo!"

A swirl of blue and white orbs appeared in the corner of the room and Leo appeared. "Phoebe! What's wrong?"

"Take me home, now!" She snatched his hand.

"What?"

"Now!" Phoebe cried.

Knowing that it must be urgent, Leo didn't protest, and he orbed Phoebe out.

----

Leo orbed himself and Phoebe into the Manor, next to the stairway. She began to rush at the sofa, when her eyes spotted a puff of green smoke appear between her and the sofa. "No!"

Jock smiled crazily and held out his hands. In a puff of green smoke, a large can of paint appeared in his hands.

"Pam, shimmer!" Phoebe commanded.

Pam, hearing her mother's order, shimmered without hesitation; the paint can swung through her shimmers.

Phoebe launched herself into a levitating spin kick, sending a series of spin kicks into Jock and sending him crashing into the other side of the room. Phoebe floated to the ground and glared heatidly at the demon. "Bastard!"

Pam shimmered in, next to her mother and uncle. "What's going on?"

Jock disappeared, in his green smoke.

"Phoebe!" Leo said, pointing to the vacant spot.

The green smoke appeared, forming into Jock, behind Phoebe.

"Look ou...." Leo began.

Jock flicked his wrist, encasing Leo in ice.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her daughter and levitated them into the air, out of Jock's grasp.

Jock waved his hand, sending an energy ball at Pam.

Phoebe swung her daughter to the side, turning them in mid air, and the energy ball smacked into her back. Her grasp around Pam gave in and they both went flying down at the floor.

"Dad!" Pam shimmered out, before she could hit the floor.

Phoebe smacked into the floor, falling into a world of black.

----

Cole, hearing his daughter's scream from downstairs, shimmered out.

----

Cole shimmered in, gasping at the sight of his wife on the floor. "No!"

Jock, eyeing Balthezor, disappeared in his trademark green puff; making sure that the powerful demon hadn't seen him.

Pam shimmered in, with tears brimming in her 5-year-old eyes. "Mommy!" She cried, as she slid to the floor and held her mother's limp hand.

Cole got to his feet, seeing Leo stuck in the ice block. He formed an energy ball, sent it flying into the ice block, making all of it including Leo, explode.

In a flurry of orbs, Leo reformed. He screamed in pain. He couldn't die from an attack like that, but it sure as hell hurt.

"Leo! Heal Phoebe!" Cole commanded, as he pointed to his wife.

Leo crossed the room, knelt down to Phoebe, and began healing her. Within a few minutes, he removed his hands. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. "Leo?"

"You're gonna be ok." Leo assured her.

Cole helped his wife up and gently kissed her lips.

Pam tugged at her father's pant leg.

Cole reached down and scooped his daughter into his arms. "Everything's going to be okay." He kissed his daughter's forehead and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go get Piper and Paige from P3, I'll be right back." Leo orbed out.

"Let's get to the attic." Phoebe urged, as she took her husband's hand and led him up the stairs, with their daughter still in his arms.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	34. A Prophecy Of Their Own

A/N: Guys, wow! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But hear me out. I was planning to update on Thanksgiving, but then my parakeet passed away and I was just so upset....Then the last few days, my Mom just hasn't really wanted me online. This almost seems a little confusing (as to where everyone is), so let me explain. Prue is at the park with Pandora; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Pam (because she is in Kindergarten and they only have half days), & Paige are in the attic checking out the demon (Jock); Persia is coming home from school because it was only a half day for her school; Pearl & Brandon are stuck at Magic School trying to figure out how to free everyone; Glenn is at work; and everyone else at Magic School (including Phiona) are in a frozen blocks of ice because of Jock's magic. BTW, this chapter is a play on, "A League Of Their Own". Phyre: Actually, you'll be finding out why he is after the Halliwells in this chapter. ;) peanut2lb: Awesome! I'm glad you were happy with it! winter blaze: Sorry I left ya hangin'. But thanks for reviewing! Piper xox Leo: That's ok. I'm just happy that you could review now! wyatt333: You definitely will! lol I know, that whole "delay" thing was absolutely evil! Chrios: Thanks for reviewing! The answer to the riddle is at the end of this chapter, in case you wanna find out what it is. ;) Zythe: LOL "Stupid downtime followed by a second downtime." I laughed when I read that and I'm laughing as I'm reading/copying it! Yes, that "stupid downtime" was VERY annoying! The loved the final chapters of your fic and I can't wait for the sequel! Awwww, you used my phrase! I feel like I have such an influence on people! (J/K!)

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 34: A Prophecy Of Their Own**_

Persia made her way into the Manor. It had only been a half day at school today and she was happy to be home so early. She dropped ber backpack by the door and heard voices in the attack. _Oh no, another demon?_ She thought. She sighed and made her way up the stairs.

----

Pearl glanced at the clock. "Brandon, it's already twelve-thirty! We have to hurry!"

Brandon shook his head. "I..I don't know! I've gone over everything I can think of!"

Pearl read the 1st clue aloud, again. "'Things that are old and things that are new; many come from the same, in one way or another. Would I know it if I saw it?' It doesn't make any sense!" Pearl said.

Brandon snatched the note from Pearl's hands and read it again. "Wait! Maybe....maybe it does!" He gasped. He grabbed Pearl's wrist and teleported them out.

----

"Is anyone home?" Persia asked, as she pushed the attic door opened and walked inside.

"Persia! Oh good, I'm so glad you're here!" Phoebe said. She motioned for Persia to come stand by her.

Pam glared at her older half sister.

"A demon attacked Pam a while ago, but I saved her because I had a premonition about it. He sent me a riddle, in my advice column mail." Phoebe explained.

"And he looks like one of the bad guys out of a 'Batman' movie." Leo added.

"Are you done checking the book?" Persia asked.

"No. We still have...." Phoebe started.

"That's him!" Pam said, as she pointed to the open pages on the book. Her father was holding her, so she could have a good view of the book.

Persia walked over to the Book of Shadows. "'Jock the Joker demon. He loves riddles, jokes, and games; these are how he kills his victims. He traps his victims in unbeatable games and when they don't win, he kills them and steals their magical essance. All his victims are of the magical variety, of course. He comes out of hiding, every fifteen years when his stolen magical essances wear off, and looks for the most powerful magical creature he can find to kill. He believes that if he can take the magical essance of a very powerful being, that he will never wear off. This vanquish requires a Children Of Light spell.'"

Pam snorted. "Don't you mean a Blessed Ones' spell?"

Perisa shook her head. "Nope. It says, right there, 'This vanquish requires a Children Of Light spell.'" She said, as she pointed to the line in the book.

"What's a 'Children Of Light'?" Phoebe asked.

Piper placed her hand over her stomach, as her mind drifted back to a conversation she'd had with her mother.

_**----Flashback----** _

Patty nodded. "It is the prophecy of, 'The Children Of Light'. It reads: 'One of a forgotten horror and one of an unexpected love; old and young will join together..The Children Of Light.' It talks about Persia and your new daughter."

"'One of a forgotten horror'? That's Persia, isn't it? From that night that Phoebe told us about, with James?" Piper asked.

Patty nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so." She placed her hand over Piper's hand. "But that doesn't make her any less family. She and your unborn daughter have a very special future. Together, they're as powerful as The Blessed Ones."

**----Flashback----****  
**  
"They are." Piper said.

Everyone in the room looked at Piper.

"Sweetie, who are 'they'?" Phoebe asked.

"Persia and my unborn child." Piper said.

Perisa raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"Because, the day I told everyone about the baby, mom came to me and told me about the prophecy." Piper explained.

"What prophecy?" Persia asked.

Piper winced. She didn't want to repeat the exact words. "Two children, you and my unborn daughter, who will be as powerful as the Blessed Ones when you join together."

"What?!" Pam blurted out. "That can't be! It's just Pearl, Phiona, Pandora, and I! We're the most powerful good magical beings!"

"Not anymore." Piper said, as she patted her stomach.

"But your baby isn't even born. How can she do a spell?" Persia asked.

"Ahh, that's right, you weren't around back then. When we need to activate the power of a child that isn't born yet, you just place your hand over my stomach and say the spell twice; once for you and once for her. It'll work the same as if she was here saying the spell." Piper said.

Pam was fuming now. _I cannot believe this!_ She thought, angrily.

----

"Keep looking for the next clue!" Brandon urged.

"But what if you're wrong? I mean, how is this statue supposed to be the answer?" Pearl asked.

Brandon waved his hand at a large wooden statue of a woman, in front of a large wooden star. The statue of the woman represented the witch who first started the school and the star represented The Star Coven. "First of all, this statue is made of wood. Wood can be old or new and many things are made of wood. Second, there is a star. Stars can be young or old and when stars die, they explode and over billions of years, the dust and everything forms a new star. Third, you have to change the spellings in the second part of the riddle. 'Would I know it if I saw it?' Take the first word; change 'w-o-u-l-d' to 'w-o-o-d'. Then change the 'I' to 'e-y-e'. Then you have 'saw' can do with either sawing wood or the past tense of seeing something. Then the question, just means, would you know what you're looking for if you were to see it?" Brandon exclaimed.

Pearl's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, you're totally right!"

Brandon circled the statue. "But where is the next clue?"

Pearl grabbed Brandon's shoulder. "I think I know! When you were talking about 'saw' and 'sawing', maybe we need to saw open the statue to get to the clue?"

"But it's...." Brandon trailed off. "You're right. But where do we get a saw?"

Pearl, with her hand still on Brandon's shoulder, grinned. "Teleport us to one of the Kindgergarten rooms."

"Why?" Brandon said, with a puzzled look.

"Just trust me." Pearl replied.

Without a second thought, Brandon teleported them out.

----

"We need to find him now." Phoebe said. She placed the last crystal in place.

"Maybe since a Children Of Light spell can kill him, it can also summon him?" Piper suggested, as she finished writing the vanquishing spell onto a piece of paper. She walked over and handed the spell to Perisa. "Keep this in a safe place."

"Thanks." Perisa said. She pocketed the spell. "What type of summoning spell?"

"Well, what if we reword the spell that I used when I tried to bring Prue back after her 'death'?" Piper suggested. She walked over to a small table, with a pen in hand, and started writing something down on a blank notepad. Then she walked over to Persia and handed her another piece of paper. "Place your hand on my stomach and say that spell twice."

Persia mentally read the spell and then placed her hand over Piper's large belly. "Hear now the words of the Children Of Light, the secrets we bring to light, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, a great evil being is sought, in this day and in this hour, I call upon an ancient power, bring us the Joker, bring us the demon demon of riddles!" Then in a flash of bright light, Piper and Persia vanished.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**

A/N: BTW, the answer to the riddle, "What is black and white and 'red' all over?" is, "A newspaper." Get it? A newspaper is "black and white" and people have "read" it all over! ::points to "'red'":: See, it had the ' ' around it.


	35. Mind Over Magic

A/N: Everyone who's a "Charmed" fan should know the saying, "mind over matter"? Yes? Well, in case you didn't, this chapter title is a play on that saying. peanut2lb: Aww, thank you. wyatt333: Really? Huh...I guess I must have been having an "off day" when I typed it. Weird.... Phyre: Jock attacked them because they're the most powerful essence that he can find (and actually has the opportunity to get to). And Pam isn't really "jealous of the TCOL", she's just jealous of Persia. See, she was the only child, and pretty spoiled at that. She was also special, because she was one of the 4 most powerful magical beings in existance. Then here comes Persia who just moves in and is suddenly getting not only her mom's attention, but her dad's as well (and he isn't even related to her). Then suddenly she find out that this "sister" rivals her power! Yeah, so, that's why she's so upset. Yeah, I'll probably have them Wiccaned on the same day. TheShadowWithin: Aw, thanks for the encouraging review! Amanda: Oh, I'm sorry about your friend Jared. (But thanks for reviewing. I enjoyed the read!) Jade-eye Halliwell: I'm not sure, yet. But it will take some time. Mak Eddie: Thanks for reviewing....Now, about your riddle. I've thought about it all day, and I've come up with an answer. It's probably wrong, but hey, you can't blame a girl for tryin'. Anyway, could the place be your mind? Because in order to have memories, things have to had all ready happened (which would be yesterday), but when you think about them you're thinking about them right then/now (which would be today). Does that make sense? lol The events of yesterday would be replaying in your mind after they've happened, making it "come after today". ::shrugs:: So, what's the actual answer? (It's something simple, isn't it?)

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 35: Mind Over Magic_**

"Where'd they go?!" Phoebe exploded.

----

Piper and Persia appeared, in another flash of light, outside the Magic School.

"Where are we?" Persia asked.

Piper looked around. "At Pearl, Phiona, and Pam's school."

Jock appeared, in a puff of green smoke. "I heard your call, witch." He sneered. "I was busy." He created an energy ball and sent if flying at Piper.

A glowing white light surrounded Piper; as the energy ball hit the light, the energy ball burned into nothingness. Then the light vanished. "Good baby." Piper praised. She raised her hands to explode the demon, but a blinding blast of light surrounded everyone.

"Whoa!" Persia screamed. She couldn't see anything but bright whiteness. When the light vanished, so had the demon.

"Crap!" Piper snapped.

Jock appeared, in his green smoke, next to the school building. "Come and get me."

Persia held out her hand, sending a blast of electricity at the demon, but it hit something invisible, then flew back and hit Persia, sending her smacking to the ground. "A force field!"

"I'll blast it." Piper said, as she raised her hands.

"No! It might come back and hurt you or the baby!" Persia protested.

"But Pearl and Phiona are in there!" Piper countered.

"No!" Persia said.

At that moment, Leo and Paige orbed in. "We sensed you here."

"Jock has a force field surrounding the school." Persia informed.

"Maybe I can orb in?" Paige said, as she orbed out. Moments later, orbs bounced off the force field and went flying to the ground, which formed into Paige. "Or maybe not." She rubbed her wrist and got up.

"What about Prue? When she first got her power, it was because she phased through a force field?" Piper suggested.

"Good idea! I'll go get her!" Paige said, then orbed out.

----

"Almost cut through it!" Pearl said. She'd gotten a plastic toy saw from the Kindergarten room and used a spell to turn it into a real saw. "Look out!" She yelled.

Brandon teleported out, as the statue came crashing down, and landed where he was standing. He teleported in, next to Pearl. "Do you see...."

A small piece of paper was sticking out from the head of the statue. Brandon and Pearl walked behind the statue. "Right behind the eyes."

Pearl grabbed the paper. "'Hardly anyone makes it this far, if you have, then you must be very crafty. But now, time is of the essence. You must battle to gain power.' The Battle Room! 'You must battle to gain power.'"

Brandon grabbed Pearl's hand and teleported them to the Battling Room.

----

Prue handed Pandora to Paige. "Here we go." She turned phasable and walked to the force field, then there was a large electric shock and it sent Prue sliding across the ground, stopping in solid form.

Leo rushed to Prue's side and placed his hands over her, healing her wounds from the shock.

"That was not in my day planner." Prue said, as she stood up. "Thanks, Leo." She turned to Piper and Paige. "Usually I walk through attacks, I don't have attacks walk through me. If that makes sense."

"That must be some powerful magic." Piper commented.

"What if she tries to astral inside?" Piper said.

"Maybe." Prue said. She closed her eyes and felt her spirit leave her body. Moments later her eyes shot open. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, bad idea! I felt an entire shock through my astral self too."

Piper and Paige exchanged looks. "We have to hurry! My kid is in there!"

"Okay, we will. Let's just go back to the Manor and work out a plan." Prue said, calmly.

Prue, Piper, Paige, Persia, Pandora, and Leo formed a circle and then disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

----

"I can't find anything!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Let me see it again." Brandon said.

Pearl handed her best friend the riddle.

"I think we were tricked." Brandon announced.

Pearl froze. "What?"

"Read it more carefully. 'Hardly anyone makes it this far, if you have, then you must be very crafty. But now, time is of the essence.' I think the last part was a trick. Think about it. He said 'crafty'."

"And that 'time is of the essence.'" Pearl said. She tapped her foot on the floor and then her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! What about that new potion that Mrs. Berman told us about! She was making it to momentarily slow down time! But it wasn't liquid, it was a gas type potion!"

"An 'essence'!" Brandon chimed in, as he caught onto Pearl's thinking. "And the craft has a lot to do with spells and potions! What if we go to the...."

"....Potions Lab!" Brandon and Pearl said, in unison. "And find Mrs. Berman's new potion!" The 2 kids ran out the door, heading for the Potions Lab.

----

Brandon and Pearl searched up and down for Mrs. Berman's new potion.

"I don't see it." Pearl said, breathlessly.

Brandon took another look around and pointed to a safe on a very high cabinet. "I bet it's there."

"I bet it's also magically protected." Pearl said. She wrinkled her nose. "During times like these...." She jumped, but couldn't reach the safe. "....I wish I had my Aunt Phoebe's levitation power."

"Ummm...." Brandon looked around and then teleported out. Moments later, Brandon teleported in, with a long wooden stick, that had a little apple eraser on the tip. "Use one of the teachers' pointers."

Pearl took the pointer from Brandon and poked it at the safe. "This is a good idea." She continued to poke at it until it fell from the cabinet onto the floor.

"Good, good. Now we have to open it." Brandon said.

"I got it." Pearl replied. She formed an exploding light ball in her palm and then hurled it into the handle. The safe crackled with energy, but it wasn't strong enough to stand an attack by a Blessed One, and the handle broke off, then the door swung open. Pearl reached inside and pulled out a small bottle, then behind the bottle, was a small piece of paper. "Looks like we found it."

Brandon grabbed the piece of paper, opened it, and then read it.

----1:05 P.M.----

Piper paced around the room, with Jock's vanquishing spell in hand. "We have to get them out of there. We don't know how much time they have...."

Prue bounced up. "I think I have an idea!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	36. P4 IQ

A/N: This chapter title is pretty self explanatory, yes? lol PiPeRAnGeL39: LOL No, I don't have a book of riddles. I made them up, and truth be told, I wasn't entirely sure that they were very great. Thanks for commenting! Mak Eddie: OH! I knew it was something simple! ::snaps fingers:: That's a good one, I like it! peanut2lb: Yep, those two are quite the pair and you'll be seeing A LOT more of them in this chapter and the next one. wyatt333: Yeah..Well, even the kids of TCO can't always be perfect. ;) lol Phyre: I'm glad you feel that way about my fic. It makes me so happy! ::points to my big grin:: CharmedAli: I know, aren't ideas just the greatest? Well....the good ones, anyway. Thanks for reviewing! winter blaze: You know, you totally rock! You always review! Thanks so VERY much! Zythe: Well, TCO are kind of like a "second power" now, most of the time. And about your question as to what would happen if TBO & TCOL teamed up....Let's just say that if TBO (Pearl, Phiona, Pam, & Pandora) or (so not both at the same time) TCOL (Persia & Prissy) went up against TCO (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige) the adults would get their butts kicked. So you can just imagine how powerful they would be, if the two "teams" combined. (About 4 times as powerful as The Power Of Four; separately, each group when tapped into their combined power, are all ready double the power of TCO.)

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 36: P4 IQ_**

"If it takes a Children Of Light spell to vanquish Jock...." Prue began.

"And one to find him..." Phoebe continued.

"Then why shouldn't it take one...." Paige poppped in.

"To undo his magic!" Piper concluded.

"You guys are right!" Persia popped up. "Would we use a spell?"

"It might just work." Cole said.

"Let's go!" Persia said.

----

Pearl threw up her hands in frustration and 2 balls of exploding light rushed from her hands and simotaniously blew up 2 chairs. "Where is it?! All we have to do is find whatever it is we need to find and we've won!" Pearl exclaimed.

Brandon ducked, as chair pieces flew past him. "Hands down, hands down!" He grabbed Pearl's hands and pulled them to her sides. "We'll find them, I promise!"

Pearl let out a deep breath and rested her head on Brandon's shoulder. "I can't let my cousin get hurt."

"She won't." Brandon said, as he pulled her into a hug. He cared about Pearl so much and hated to see her so upset. "Wait a minute." He closed his eyes and muttered a spell to himself, then the room filled with an almost blinding red light. "Look for something that is a different color than red." He said, as he tightly wrapped his arm around Pearl's shoulders. He couldn't see her, because everything was red, but he could feel her.

"There!" Pearl yelled.

Pearl and Brandon moved through the room, bumping into various objects that blended into the redness, until they finally came to a blue spot. They knelt down.

Brandon mumbled a reversal spell and everything returned to normal. Then he looked at the spot and saw nothing. Then his mouth dropped open.

"Where is it? I just saw the light!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Right here." Brandon said. He hit the floor and a loose floor board popped up, then he reached into the space, and pulled out something that was wrapped in a white cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and grinned proudly, as he held a silver trophy in his hands. "We did it! We won the game!" He screamed.

Jock appeared behind them in a puff of green smoke. His eyes were wide and he looked very angry. "No! Nobody wins against Jock! You loose! Everyone looses!"

----

"The spell isn't working." Persia said, as a few tears clouded her vision.

Piper wrapped her arms around her niece, trying to give her a hug, but her big belly was getting in the way.

----

Jock waved his hand and an athame appeared in his palm. He grabbed Brandon by the collar of his shirt, yanking him off the ground, and choking him.

"No! Put him down!" Pearl screamed.

The trophy dropped from Brandon's hand and crashed to the ground.

A blast of ice shot from Jock's eyes, flying at Pearl.

Pearl slid out of the way and hid under a desk.

Jock plunged the athame into Brandon's chest and watched as Brandon's warm, crimson blood oozed onto his hands. He laughed crazily and then let Brandon slide to the floor. Then he vanished in a puff of green smoke.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	37. The Healing Touch

A/N: I really left ya'll hanging, didn't I? Well, wait no more! PiPeRAnGeL39: Well, I really didn't tell you the last clue. It's just one of those things that really doesn't get explained. Sorry. winter blaze: Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm dedicating this chapter to you! You've been totally cool! CharmedAli: Well, "I" can't save him, but I think I know someone who can.... wyatt333: Prissy will be born in just a few chapters. peanut2lb: ::raises eyebrows:: Hey, all of people, you should know that drama with the kids makes for some interesting twists. ;) lol Phyre: LOL Wow, Jock really infuriated you! She probably won't in "this" fic, but she may eventually in the sequel, but I haven't decided yet. Ok, I'll try to work something out about Persia's past. And yes, I'm still working on finding the pictures. I don't understand it though, because I can go find them on google, but the link won't connect them. :- Mak Eddie: Sure! I like riddles, I'm not the greatest with 'em, but I like them! charmedsisters: Yes, I know, it was pretty bad. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure the end of this chapter totally makes up for that last cliffhanger. babes: Prue - 38, Piper - 36, Phoebe - 33, Paige - 32, Persia - 14, Pearl - 8, Phiona - 7, Pam - 5, Pandora - 4.

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 37: The Healing Touch_**

Pearl let out a blood chilling scream, as she saw her best friend near death, right before her eyes. "Brandon!" She cried, as tears gushed from her eyes. She crawled to his side and pulled the athame from Bandon's chest. "No! No! You can't die! Please, no!" She sobbed, as she placed her small hands over Brandon's wounds.

A few tears slid down Brandon's cheeks too. "P..Pearl.." He whispered, as blood oozed from his mouth.

"Don't go! Don't die!" Pearl begged, as her hands were covered with her best friend's blood. "I can't loose you!" She grasped his blood soaked shirt. "Please!"

Brandon's eyes fluttered open and closed. "I..I..."

Pearl moved Brandon's head into her lap. "You're my best friend! You can't leave me!" She cried, hysterically. "I care about you too much! Please don't die, Brandon!"

"I..th..think I..l.." Brandon tried to say, but more blood gushed from his mouth. "I th..ink I..lo..love you." His eyes shut.

Pearl's voice was caught in her throat. Were her ears playing tricks on her, or did her best friend just tell her that he thinks that he loves her? She placed both hands over Brandon's wound, in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. "Brandon..." She sobbed.

----

"What if the baby and I use our powers together?" Persia asked, as she wiped away a few tears from her face. "On the force field?"

"But it could hurt the baby!" Prue said.

"I think it's the best idea we've got." Cole said.

"And I'm right here to heal." Leo added.

"Are you sure you can channel the baby's powers?" Paige asked.

"I think so." Piper replied. She placed her hand over her large stomach. "You're gonna let mommy channel your powers to save your big sister and cousin, right?" A beam of light shot out from Piper's stomach and formed into a happy face, made of light.

"I think that's a 'yes'." Paige said.

Pandora giggled. "The baby's funny."

"Okay, take hands." Piper said.

Persia took ahold of Piper's hand. "On three. One...two..three!"

Persia and Piper held out their linked hands; Persia shot a bolt of electricity and Piper shot out a beam of white light, that acted as a laser. The electricity and the laser combined together and smacked into the force field, then the force field crackled with electricity, and fianlly a large hole broke open.

"They did it!" Prue cheered.

The group walked through the hole in the force field.

----

Tears were still flooding down Pearl's face, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. "Brandon..." She gasped, through choking tears. "I..I think I love you too..." She broke into another round of sobs. "Come back!" Suddenly a golden glow emanted from her hands and Brandon's wound began to heal. Pearl's eyes became wide and she gasped, as the blood slowly vanished around Brandon's wound and his wound disappeared as well.

Brandon's eyes shot open and he coughed. "Pearl?"

The golden glow vanished from Pearl's hands, as Brandon's wound fully healed, but the blood on her hands remained. "Brandon!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're alive!"

"How? I...I thought I was gonna die!" Brandon exclaimed, as he loosened up a bit, and tightly hugged Pearl back.

"I..I don't know. I was crying and...you said you thought you.." Pearl stopped in mid sentence.

"That I loved you." Brandon finished.

"And then you fell unconscious and I said that I thought I loved you too. Then all of the sudden a golden light came from my hands, over your wound, and then you got healed." Pearl said.

Brandon grinned and pulled back. "I think...I think you got a new power."

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Well...Whitelighters heal and your like a fourth whitelighter....So, I think you got a new power: healing." Brandon explained.

"I guess...you're could be right. But whatever, I'm glad you're alive." Pearl said.

"Pearl?" Brandon asked, as he locked eyes with his best friend.

"Hmm?" Pearl mumbled.

"Do you really love me?" Brandon asked.

Pearl opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, she saw her mother walk into the room.

"Pearl! Brandon!" Paige burst out. She ran to Pearl, bent down, and hugged her daughter. Then she noticed the blood on Pearl's hands. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

"I almost died." Brandon spoke up. He got up from the floor. "But Pearl healed me."

"Pearl healed you?" Cole asked, with a confused look.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged looks. They all remembered their trip to the future and smiled. "She has a new power!"

"Well..I guess that's possible. She is part whitelighter." Leo commented.

Suddenly a scream was heard from down the hall.

"Pam!" Everyone said, in unison.

----

Persia dashed into a room and saw Jock starting to surrounded her little sister in ice. She also saw all of Jock's other victims, fully encased in ice, including Phiona. "No!" She screamed. He held out her hand and electricity bolted from her palm, hit Jock, and sent him flying into the wall. She ran to Pam, who she realized was only encased in ice up to her neck. "Can you shimmer out?"

Pam closed her eyes and the opened them. "No."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out. I promise." Persia said.

Everyone else rushed into the room.

"Pam!" Phoebe cried.

"Stand back." Persia said.

Everyone stood back.

Persia placed her hands together and aimed them at the black of ice that surrounded her little sister. Then a powerful, neon electric bolt came shooting from her hands, and hit the block of ice, shattering it to pieces. She stumbled back and placed her hand to her head. "That took a lot of power."

Pam wiggled her arms and then rushed into her dad's arms.

Cole picked Pam up and hugged her.

Jock wobbled to his feet and shot another blast of ice at Piper.

Piper held up her hands, but instead, a white light surrounded her, and the ice blast melted, and formed a puddle on the ground. Piper waved her hand and a laser like light shot from her palm and burned a wound into Jock's arm. "Persia, the spell!"

Persia pulled the spell from her pocket and walked over to Piper. She placed her hand over Piper's stomach and then read the spell, twice. Then in a blast of green particles, Jock was vanquished.

The ice vanished from all of Jock's other victims.

"Phiona!" Piper cried.

"Mom!" Phiona yelled. She ran into her mother's arms and tried to hug her, but couldn't get her arms around her mother's large stomach.

Leo walked over to his daughter, picked her up, and hugged her. "I'm so thankful that you're okay!"

"What happened?" Phiona asked.

"In short, Persia and your unborn sister saved the day. They helped us get into the school and they also vanquished Jock, the demon that trapped you. Pearl also got a new power." Leo said.

"Really?" Phiona said. "What power?!"

"Healing." Pearl replied, as she linked arms with Brandon.

"Cool!" Phiona giggled.

Leo set Phiona down, just as the school bell rang, ending the school day.

Mrs. Green walked up to the group. "Thank you so much for saving our school."

Piper smiled. "Persia deseves the credit. If she hadn't thought of combining her powers with my baby's powers, we never would've gotten in, and they never would've vanquished Jock."

Mrs. Green turned to Persia and shook her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Persia said.

----6:00 P.M.----

Pearl and Brandon were sitting on the porch, of the Halliwell Manor, staring at the sky.

"Brandon?" Pearl said.

Brandon turned his attention to Pearl. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking...." Pearl said.

Brandon raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

"Your question...." Pearl said, quietly.

"If you really love me?" Brandon said, as his cheeks turned pinkish-red.

"Yeah..." Pearl said, as she blushed too.

"I know, it was stupid. I mean, come on..We're both eight...." Brandon began to ramble.

"I do." Pearl cut in.

"What?" Brandon asked, surprised.

"I love you." Pearl answered. "You're my best friend and..I love you."

Brandon smiled and wrapped his arm around Pearl's shoulders. "I love you too." He whispered.

Pearl smiled to herself and rested her head on Brandon's shoulder.

They both gazed up into the sky.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	38. Gramscrackers And Milk

A/N: Piper is now 9 months pregnant and the baby is due any day now. CharmedAli: lol Actually, my cousin had her "first boyfriend" (well, she thought she did) by age 7. But really, it's not like Pearl and Brandon are gonna "go out" or anything serious. They're just best friends and best friends love each other, right? But they just don't know how far their love really goes (or will go). charmedsisters: Well, Prissandra's power is called "photokinesis" (I originally called it "luminakinesis", but was informed that wasn't the correct term). Anyway, it's the ability to create and control light. Since whitelighters can form white light balls, Prissandra's witch and whitelighter halfs have bonded to allow her to fully control it. And since light move at well, the speed of light, it can be VERY hot. So she can make hot beams or blast that can dissinigrate things, she can make blinding blasts of light, or simple just harmless beams/shapes of light. That's why when the light surrounded Piper, it burn up the energy ball, because the light was so hot. (Like a laser.) Did I explain that well? Phyre: LOL Oh yes, Glenn is a protective daddy, especially when it comes to "mortal issues" (or as mortal as you can get with the Halliwell family), so yes.....lol And as far as the power thing goes, yes, Persia is older, but Pearl has been training with her power since before she was born. She's had much more practise, rather than Persia who's only used it occasionally, in secret. Which is why Pearl's advanced faster than Persia, even though Pearl is younger. wyatt333: Yep! I purposely wrote it like that. It's my bit of "foreshadowing", so to speak. You all ready know that they were together in the future, but since that changed, anything can happen! ;) Zythe: Cool, thanks for reviewing! (P.S. I love your new fic!) CuteLittleBritt: Thanks for reviewing! And yep, Persia and Prissy will be a very powerful team! cutleryismyfriend: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, they are young, but they're also best friends. (Sort of like how Prue & Andy started out.) Jade-eye Halliwell: You're welcome, for your "sorta Persia & Pam moment". I promise to try and get a better one in there, soon! PiperxoxLeo: Hey, glad to see a review from you again! Thanks! I miss seeing some for you, every now and then. ;) Chub: Oh, that's ok. I so know how that goes. I have been swamped over this last week and wow....I'm happy that you liked the drama and all, thanks for reviewing!

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 38: Gramscrackers And Milk_**

----October 30, 2009----

Penny pulled out a fresh batch of her whole made gram crackers and set them on the counter. She pulled off her oven mitts. "Girls!"

Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora came running into the room.

"Oh, there you are." Penny said, with a smile. She'd been summoned to help Piper and Leo prepare for the new baby. But The Charmed Ones, Persia, Leo, and Cole had gone off to vanquish another demon and now she was here with Glenn to watch her great granddaughters.

Glenn walked into the room. "These smell really good, Penny."

"Well they should, I made them, didn't I?" Penny asked, as she raised an eyebrow at Glenn.

Glenn smiled nervously. "Uh, of course. I was just..."

Penny waved her hand.

Glenn nodded and shut his mouth, before he could get himself into any more trouble. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out 3 glasses and a sip it cup, then took the milk from the fridge, and poured his daughter and 3 nieces some milk. He placed the milk back in the fridge. "Girls, I've got your milk."

"Thanks Uncle Glenn!" Phiona and Pam replied, in unison, as they each grabbed a glass of cold milk.

Pandora was sitting on the ground, chewing on a mouthful of warm freshly baked gram crackers. "Yummy!" She giggled and then stuffed some more of the treat into her mouth.

"Oh, Miss Pandora, look what a mess you've made." Penny said. She grabbed a napkin and knelt down, wiping her great granddaughter's face. "You remind me of your Aunt Phoebe, when she was three."

Pandora giggled.

Glenn walked over to Pandora, placed a lid on the sip it cup, and handed it to his niece. "Be careful now, don't choke." He said.

"Tank you, Uncle Glenn!" Pandora said. Then she took a big gulp of milk from her sip it cup.

"These are really good, Great Grandma Penny!" Pearl complimented. She took another big bite of her gram cracker and then followed it by a nice drink of cold milk.

Pam, who had too much in her mouth to say anything, nodded in agreement.

"May I...." Glenn began.

"Just take one." Penny cut in. She walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. She smiled, as she watched her great granddaghters. It reminded her of when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were little kids.

Suddenly a warlock blinked into the room, behind Penny. He sent an energy ball flying at Phiona.

"Phiona!" Glenn yelled, as he dove at Phiona, and shoved her out of the way. The energy ball hit Glenn right in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.

Penny jumped up and waved her hands, telekinetically sending the warlock crashing through the kitchen entrance. She walked into the living room and formed her hand into a fist, as if she were holding something invisible. Red marks appeared around the warlock's throat and he began to choke. "Be gone!" She tightened her telekinetic lock, by forming her other hand into the same position, then the warlock choked to death, and exploded into nothingness. She ran back into the kitchen and knelt down by Glenn, checking his pulse. "We need Leo!" She looked up at the ceiling. "Leo!"

"Wait! Pearl can heal now, it's her new power!" Phiona said.

Pearl ran to her father's side and placed her hands over his chest, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Pam asked, as she walked up to Pearl.

"I can't control it yet! It's still really new to me!" Pearl said. She shook her hands. "Come on, work! Dad, I can't loose you!" She placed her hands over his chest again and clamped her eyes shut. "Dad, come on!"

"It's working!" Phiona yelled.

Pearl opened her eyes and found golden light glowing from her hands and healing her father's wounds. Then the light vanished.

Glenn woke up. "Pearl?"

"Saved your life." Penny said, as she helped Glenn to his feet.

Glenn picked up his daughter and hugged her. "Sweetheat, how can I ever thank you?"

"Just by staying alive." Pearl said, as she hugged her father tighter.

Glenn kissed Pearl on the head and set her onto the floor. "I don't plan on going anywhere, any time soon."

"Good." Pearl replied.

Penny patted Glenn on the back. "You have some spunk, kid."

"Is that your way of accepting me?" Glenn asked, as he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't push it." Penny warned, as she walked back to the kitchen table.

"Uncle Glenn.." Phiona said.

"Yeah?" Glenn asked, as he glanced at Phiona.

"Thanks for saving me." Phiona said.

Glenn bent down and hugged his niece. "You don't need to thank me. You're my niece. I would've saved you whether you wanted me to or not."

At that moment, Leo orbed in, with his arms wrapped around Piper.

Piper's face was red and she was breathing hard.

"Piper!" Glenn gasped.

"She's having the baby, now!" Leo announced.

"She needs to get to the hospital!" Glenn said. "I'll get the keys!"

"No time!" Leo yelled. "A darklighter is after her!"

Right then, a darklighter smoked in. The darklighter was a female. She held out her hands and in a puff of smoke, a darklighter crossbow appeared in her hands. She aimed the crossbow at Piper and Leo.

Penny jumped to her feet and waved her hand.

A ruby amulet around the darklighter's neck glowed and she smiled at Penny. "You're powers won't work on me, witch. I'm protected!"

**_TO BE CONTINED...._**


	39. A Penny For Your Thoughts

A/N: Wow, lotsa reviews! Amanda: Oh, that's ok. Ehh...Spanish, huh? Damn, that's gotta stink! (I suck as Spanish.) lol Thanks for reviewing and adding a laugh to my day! (The whole warlock blinking in and scaring ya was a humorous read.) Zythe: lol Well, I will certainly do my best! Hopefully you'll be satisfied. wyatt333: I know! What's up with the male darklighters, all the time? Darn the writers! peanut2lb: Yep, she's a pretty awesome kid! (I'm so proud of her. ::wipes away a tear:: She's my favorite "Charmed" creation, yet!) Anyway, glad you liked the chapter(s)! Samara8akaNessa: Oh, really?! Yikes! I hate being offline, it makes me go crazy! I'm totally feeling for ya! Phyre: Prissy will come soon and don't worry, Phyre will make an appearance!

**_The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 39: A Penny For Your Thoughts_**

"Up There!" Glenn yelled, as he waved to the ceiling.

"He's right!" Penny yelled.

Leo didn't fight it. He just orbed himself and Piper out.

"No!" The darklighter screamed, as she shot her crossbow, but the arrow went through Leo's orbs, and stuck into the wall.

Paige orbed in, holding onto Prue with one hand and Phoebe with the other hand. "Get the kids out of here!"

The darklighter spun around and aimed the arrow at Prue, Paige, and Phoebe.

Cole shimmered in, holding Persia's hand. He motioned to Glenn to grab Pearl and Pandora.

Glenn followed instructions and picked up Pandora and took Pearl by the arm. "Hurry, this way." He whispered, as he snuck them out of the kitchen, while the darklighter was distracted.

Cole grabbed Phiona and Pam, then shimmered them out.

The darklighter shot her arrow at Paige.

Penny waved her hand, telekinetically redirecting the arrow back at the darklighter.

The darklighter saw the arrow turn and come back at her. She knew that her amulet only protected her from witches' and demons' magic, but not her own magic. "I'll be back!" She yelled, then smoked out, barely missing the arrow.

Penny waved her hand, slowly the arrow down with her telekinesis, then and telekinetically moving it to the floor.

"Thanks, Grams." Paige said, with a look of relief.

"Of course, dear." Penny replied. "Glenn! Cole! Bring the girls back in!" Penny yelled.

Cole shimmered in, with one hand wrapped around Pam's hand, and one hand wrapped around Phiona's hand.

Glenn walked in, holding Pandora.

Pearl followed her father in. "Did you vanquish her?"

"No, she'll be back." Penny said.

"How can we vanquish her, if she's immune to our powers?" Persia asked.

"Maybe mom can call for her amulet and then we can vanquish her?" Pearl suggested.

"Nope. I already tried calling her the amulet." Paige said.

"And the amulet is protecting itself, too." Prue added.

"Where are Piper and Leo?" Phoebe asked, with a worried look, as she realized they weren't there.

"Leo took her Up There." Glenn said.

"But witches can't go Up There." Pam replied.

"But she's pregnant with a half whitelighter baby, and whitelighters can go Up There." Paige reasoned.

"They can't come back until we've taken care of the threat. I won't allow it!" Penny said, stubbornly.

"Should I go tell them?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Penny replied. "The rest of us will focus on this darklighter. Come back as soon as you can."

Paige nodded and orbed out.

"So we should go look at the Book of Shadows?" Glenn asked.

"Right." Phoebe said.

"Glenn, why don't you go get it for us?" Prue asked.

"Sure." Glenn said.

"I'll go with Uncle Glenn, incase that darklighter attacks. 'Cause I can shimmer him out." Pam offered.

"Smart thinking, Pamela." Penny complimented.

"Thanks Great Grandma Penny." Pam said, with a smile. She loved being praised, especially by someone who was so hard to please, like her great grandmother. She walked over to her Uncle Glenn.

"We'll be right back." Glenn said.

Glenn and Pam walked out of the room.

Paige orbed back into the room. "Ooooh. The Elders are not happy about this!"

"Too bad. Piper and the baby need to be safe." Penny said.

Paige laughed. "That's exactly what I told them, word for word."

"Like grandmother like granddaughter." Prue said, as she motioned from her grandmother to her baby sister.

Glenn and Pam walked back into the room; Glenn was holding the Book of Shadows.

Penny waved her hand, telekinetically taking the book from Glenn, and having it float to the kitchen table. She flipped through the pages, until she came to a page with a picture of the amulet that the darklighter was wearing. "I knew it!"

"What, Grams?" Prue asked, as she walked over to Penny and looked at the page.

"I knew I'd seen that amulet before." Penny replied. She pointed to the page that the book was opened to. "'The Ruben Amulet. A powerful amulet that allows the wearer to block witches' and demons' magic. However, it cannot protect magic used by warlocks, darklighters, or whitelighters. This is a highly coveted amulet and will protect not only the wearer, but it will protect itself.'" Penny read, from the book.

"How was this amulet created?" Paige asked, curiously.

"Apparently it started out as an ordinary amulet, created by a demonic blacksmith. Then he sacrificed a powerful witch and powerful demon, blessing the amulet, or cursing it, however you look at it. Unfortunately for him, it backfired and he was unable to use his own magic, for he was a demon. Then somewhere thoughout the course of history, the amulet was stolen and now it has resurfaced." Penny explained.

"No wonder she escaped, when you turned the arrow back at her." Phoebe said, to her grandmother.

"So all we have to do is trap her long enough to kill her with her own arrow." Cole said.

"Exactly." Penny replied.

"But how?" Phoebe wondered, aloud.

"I think we should make a few potions, in case we need to protect ourselves from anymore of her attacks, that our powers may not work on." Penny replied.

"Ummm, maybe we should get rid of these first." Cole said, as he pulled a darklighter arrow from the wall.

"Right." Penny replied.

"I got 'em." Cole said. He formed an energy ball in his hand, tossed the arrow into the air, then hit the arrow with an energy ball, exploding the arrow into nothingness. "Phiona, if you please..."

Phiona waved her hand, letting orbs shoot from her palms and surround the darklighter arrow on the ground, and then holding it in the air.

Cole charged up another neon yellow energy ball and sent it flying into the second darklighter arrow. As soon as the energy ball hit the arrow, the arrow was no more.

"Thank you." Penny said. She flipped through a few more pages and finally stopped. "We'll need these ingredients."

----11:55 P.M.----

Phoebe had her legs crossed and her eyes closed, as she levitated in mid air, meditating.

Pennny paced the room. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, Grams. She'll come and we'll vanquish her. We always do." Phoebe said, from her position in the center of the air.

"Don't get cocky, Phoebe. That's how you get yourself vanquished." Penny scolded.

Phoebe opened her eyes, unfolded her legs, and levitated to the ground. "But Grams, we're the Charmed Ones."

"You're not as powerful without Piper." Penny countered.

"We still have the Power of Three." Phoebe said.

Penny shook her head, growing more irritated by the second. "That amulet is very powerful."

"So are we." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe...." Prue warned, as she saw the look in her grandmother's eyes.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

Paige bit her lip, deciding to stay out of this one.

Glenn barely knew Penny, but he knew that her look meant something bad. "Phoebe, maybe you should listen to your grandmother. She's been practicing her magic much longer than you."

"Glenn..." Cole warned.

Penny spun around and glared at Glenn. "Stay out of this." She waved her hand in annoyance, sending a lamp flying at the wall. "Men! They always think they an just butt in!"

Prue narrowed her eyes and reversed the lamp, just before it could crash into the wall, and she telekinetically sent it back to the table. She shook her head at Glenn.

Glenn shut his mouth and took a seat on the sofa.

Penny spun back to Phoebe and opened her mouth to scold her again, when the room filled with puffs of black smoke.

"Uh oh..." Pam said.

When the smoke was gone, the room was filled with darklighters, all aiming their loaded crossbows at the group in the center of the room.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	40. New Broommate

A/N: Wow, it is finally here! The last chapter to the fourth installment of my series! peanut2lb: You've been waiting to patiently for this chapter, so I'm dedicating this to you! There's a lot of stuff going on here, but there is also some Prue & Andy, which I hope you really like! Phyre: Well, Pam is Phoebe's daughter.... They may have the same powers, they may not. I haven't decided yet. Chub: Yep, there will be a sequel. wyatt333: You'll just have to read to find out. ;) charmedsisters: Pretty much, yeah. Yes, this is the last chapter and yes, there is a sequel. Jenny: That's ok. But I'm glad you were able to review now. Hey, thanks! The compliments about my fic being like the show (the show's good points), are always wonderful! Well, everyone, enjoy!

_**The Blessed Ones  
Chapter 40: New Broommate**_

"Move and you all die, witches!" The female darklighter, with the amulet, sneered. She smiled evilly and stepped forward, pointing the crossbow centimeters from Paige's neck.

"Leave her alone!" Penny hissed.

"Talk again and she's dead." The female darklighter replied. She narrowed her dark green eyes and Penny. "And the name's Amara!" She scanned the room. "Fire!" She yelled.

Each darklighter in the room fired their crossbows and the poisonous darklighter arrows came flying at the group.

Amara laughed evilly and waited to see the arrows dig themselves into the living memebers of the Manor.

But just as the arrows were about to strike, everything froze in mid air.

"What?!" Amara roared, as she scanned the room, expecting to see Piper.

"Paige, orb!" A familiar female voice yelled, from the entrance of the kitchen.

Paige followed instructions and orbed out, while Amara was distracted.

"Not again!" Amara yelped, as she shot her crossbow. The arrow shot through Paige's orbs and hit a darklighter, unfreezing him. The darklighter cried out in pain and then be exploded into nothingness.

Paige orbed in, behind Amara, with a vase in her hands. She smacked Amara across the head with the vase and knocked her out.

Patty walked into the room, dressed in a long white dress.

"Mom!" Prue smiled. "I'd know your voice anywhere!"

"Hurry! The freeze won't last too much longer!" Patty said.

Prue waved her hands, gathering all the darklighter arrows together with her telekinesis. "Pearl, charge an exploding light ball."

Pearl held out her hand, creating an exploding light ball, then hurled it into the bunch of darklighter arrows, and they all exploded on contact.

The darklighters, Glenn, and Cole unfroze.

"Hi!" Phoebe said. She jumped into the air and kicked the nearest darklighter, sending him crashing into a few more darklighters, and they all fell to the ground.

Prue waved her hand, telekinetically sending a few darklighters flying into the wall.

"Darklighters!" Paige yelled. A few darklighters orbed out and then orbed in, crashing threw the banister.

"Cole, look out!" Phoebe yelled.

Cole shimmered out, barely missing a darklighter swing his crossbow at Cole's head. Cole shimmered back in and hurled an energy ball into the darklighter that had attempted to attack him. As the energy ball hit the darklighter, the darklighter was vanquished instantly.

Pearl held out her hands, creating 2 balls of white light, then throwing them into 2 of the nearest darklighters, exploding them on contact.

Phiona waved her hands, sending orbs flying at a darklighter that was next to the front doors, but the darklighter dodged the attack, and the orbs sent the front Manor doors flying open.

"Crossbow!" Paige yelled. A darklighter crossbow orbed into her hands and she shot a few darklighters with the darklighter arrows, vanquishing the darklighters.

Penny made fists out of her hands and telekinetically choked 2 darklighters, until they exploded, and were vanquished.

Prue let her body fall limp.

Paige smirked, as she watched her eldest sister's astral self appeared behind a couple of darklighters.

Astral Prue smacked her hands together, telekinetically smacking two darklighters together. Then she flicked her wrist at a lamp, smacking it into the ground, and sending the sharp pieces into the darklighters that she'd knocked together, vanquishing them. "Piper would sure be useful right now." She disappeared, in a ruby colored flare.

Persia flung out her hands, hitting 2 darklighters with electric bolts from her hands, vanquishing them instantly.

Patty waved her hands, freezing the room again.

"We still have like a billion demons!" Prue complained.

"Well think of a quickie spell to vanquish them." Penny said. She thought for a minutes. "Take these darklighters..."

Paige bit her lip. "Our unwelcome guests..."

"Umm..ummm..." Phoebe muttered. "We banish you to the vanquished realm...."

"With our innocents' interests in best." Patty finished. The darklighters, except Amara, exploded into flames, then were vanquished.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Mother..." Patty said, as she waved her hand, dismissing Penny's complaint. "It was a quickie spell. Not my best work, but it vanquished them, didn't it?"

Penny snorted.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. We wouldn't been witch kabobs if you hadn't of frozen everything." Phoebe commented.

Patty laughed, as her youngest granddaughters surrounded her.

"Grandma Patty!" Pearl, Phiona, and Pam giggled with glee.

"Gwanma Patty!" Pandora giggled, as she tugged at Patty's long white dress.

Patty picked Pandora up from the floor and tickled her under the chin. "Hey cutie! Look how big you are!"

Pandora giggled and twirled a piece of her grandmother's golden brown hair.

Phoebe took Persia's hand and walked her over to Patty. "Mom, this is my oldest daughter, Persia Patty Halliwell. Named in your honor. Persia, this is my mother and your grandmother, Patty Halliwell."

Persia held out her hand, shyly. She'd never met Patty before and had only met Penny briefly, once when Piper was 8 months pregnant, and Piper had needed Penny's help for a specific demon vanquish. "Hi."

"It's good to meet you, Persia." Patty said, as she shook Persia's hand. "You're a very beautiful young lady."

"She looks a lot like you, mom." Phoebe said.

Persia and Patty both shared a smile.

"It looks you've inherited my golden brown, wavy hair." Patty said.

Persia laughed. "Thanks?"

Patty laughed. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Persia said, as she pulled her hand back.

Penny walked over. "Sorry to interrupt, but we do have work to do."

"Mother, be nice." Patty scolded. She waved her hand. "Don't take it personally, Persia. She's just an old grump."

Penny glared at her daughter. "Patty..." She warned.

"What?" Patty asked, innocently. "It's not like you can send me to my room anymore." She rolled her brown eyes.

"What are we going to do about Amara?" Prue asked.

"Take that amulet off for one." Phoebe said. She walked over to Amara and reached for the amulet.

"Phoebe I...." Penny began, but wasn't fast enough.

The amulet glowed and sent Phoebe flying across the room. "Ow!" Phoebe moaned, as she rubbed her hip, and got up. "That, I wasn't expecting."

"You're half witch, Phoebe. The amulet protects against witch's magic. You can't touch it. None of us can, we all have witch...." Penny glanced at Cole. "Or demonic blood."

"Then how will we get it off of her? I mean, that thing should be destroyed too." Paige said.

"We need Leo." Prue said. "You said it doesn't protect from warlock, darklighter, or whitelighter magic."

"Leo is with Piper, who is giving birth to their daughter right now." Penny said.

"Then we'll trade places for a moment or so. I'll be right back." Paige said, as she orbed out.

Moments later, another swirl of orbs appeared, this time it was Leo. "Hurry. Where is she? I need to get back to Piper!"

"Over there. Just take the amulet off of her and then take it to The Elders, to be destroyed." Penny said, as she pointed to Amara.

Leo walked over to Amara and took the amulet off her neck.

Amara stirred.

"Hurry, go!" Prue said.

Leo orbed out, with the amulet.

"I've got it." Persia said. She walked over to Amara.

Amara's eyes flickered open and she jumped to her feet.

"Ah ah!" Persia said, as energy flicked from her finger tips and came to a crackling stop, at Amara's throat. "First off, I don't like the fact that you tried to kill my cousin. Let alone the other half of the Children Of Light. It displeases me greatly. Secondly, I'd like to tell you that I'm going to vanquish you now. Don't worry, we've taken care of your 'friends'." She locked eyes with Amara for a brief second and then let her energy bolt loose, vanquishing Amara instantly.

Paige orbed in, in a rush. "Piper's having the baby, now!"

----

White, cloudy mist filled the air. Piper was sitting against a large, white pillar, surrounded by white pillows. Beads of sweat settled on her pale face. She took in a deep breath and let out a loud scream.

Suddenly there was a blasting cry and then it died down.

Leo walked over to Piper, holding a small bundle in his arms. "It's a girl....Like we knew it would be." He whispered, as he handed the bundle to his wife.

Piper took the baby and cradled her in her arms. "She...she's so beautiful..."

"What shall we name her?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled. "I've been thinking about that...I think I want to name her after the three Prudences in our family and Cassandra. To keep the 'P' tradition." Piper said.

"'Prudence Cassandra Wyatt'." Leo asked.

"No. Combine 'Prudence' and 'Cassandra'. Like what Paige did with 'Pearl' and 'Melinda' to make 'Pearlinda'. I want our second daughter's name to be, 'Prissandra'." Piper explained.

Leo stared into his daughter's beautiful face. "And her middle name?" Leo asked.

"After her father." Piper replied, simply.

"'Leo'? For a girl?" Leo asked.

"Leona." Piper corrected. She smiled and kissed Leo's cheek. "The feminine form of your name." Piper said.

"It's beautiful, Piper. I love it!" Leo whispered. He picked up his newest daughter and rocked her in his arms. "Welcome to the family; Prissandra Leona Wyatt." Leo announced. He gently held Prissandra in one arm and took Piper's hand with the other. "Let's go meet the family." He quickly glanced at the white robed figures in the far distance, surrounded by the white mist. 'Thank you.' He mouthed. Then he orbed himself, Piper, and his youngest daughter away.

----

Leo orbed in with Prissandra in one arm and Piper next to him, holding his free hand. "Look who we have here."

Phoebe and Glenn smiled at each other. "Let me guess! 'Prissandra Leona Wyatt'?" They said, in unison.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "How'd you know?"

Phoebe and Glenn just kept grinning and didn't respond.

Penny and Patty walked over to Leo and greeted the new baby.

"We'll have to have another Wiccaning soon." Penny announced.

"A double Wiccaning." Patty said, as she motioned to Persia.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Penny said. "But not today, because we have to go."

"Unfortunately." Patty said, sorrowfully.

"Blessed be, my darlings." Penny said.

"Blessed be." Patty replied.

"Blessed be." Everyone else in the room echoed.

Penny and Patty then disappeared, in a swirl of white lights.

Phiona walked over to her parents and asked to hold her new baby sister.

Piper smiled and placed Prissandra in Phiona's arms. "Be careful, with your new baby sister." She gently stroked Prissandra's cheek. "Look Prissandra, that's your big sister, Phiona!"

Prissandra let out a cooing noise.

Phoebe, Cole, Persia, and Pam walked over to the the Wyatts and admired to their new family member.

"Come on, Pearl. Let's go see your 'new broommate'." Glenn joked, as he motioned to his daughter.

Pearl grinned. "Okay, dad!"

Paige lightly smacked Glenn on the arm. "We don't actually fly on brooms, you know that."

"Aunt Phoebe said she did." Pearl countered.

"That's because Aunt Phoebe's an oddball." Paige said.

"I heard that!" Phoebe called.

Cole leaned in and kissed his wife. "But I like you and all your oddballness."

"Well in that case...." Phoebe kissed Cole back.

"Eww!" Pearl said, as she walked over to the sofa.

Paige and Glenn followed up behind her, to see the new baby.

Prue, who was standing off on the side of the room with Pandora, was feeling very left out. She wished Andy was there. She longed for a husband, but knew that Andy would be the only man she could ever truly love.

"You know, she was born at exactly midnight." Piper said, as the room got quiet.

"On midnight? That means...." Phoebe trailed off.

"That she was born on October thirty-first!" Paige exclaimed.

"Which is also Melinda Warren's birthday." A male voice, said from the center of the room.

"Daddy!" Pandora exclaimed. She rushed into Andy's arms.

Andy picked Pandora up and spun her around. "Hey sweetie!" He kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled. "You're such a big girl!"

Prue ran to Andy and kissed him on the lips. "You look great."

"And so do you." Andy said, then kissed her back. "I heard I have a new niece."

"Right this way." Prue said as she walked over to Piper, Leo, and Phiona.

"What's her name?" Andy inquired.

"Prissandra Leona Wyatt." Piper and Leo said, together.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations, Piper and Leo." Andy said. He took a seat next to Leo and set Pandora next to him. "May I?"

Phiona gently handed her baby sister to Andy. "Be careful!" She warned.

Andy laughed, good naturedly. "I promise." He gently rocked his new niece. "Hey Prissandra. I'm your unofficial Uncle Andy."

Pandora gazed at the new baby. "She tinks dat you awe hew offizial Uncle Andy."

"Really?" Andy asked his daughter.

"Mhmm." Pandora pointed to her head. "She talks to me all da time!"

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly a glowing ball of light formed in the center of the room. The light shifted until it formed into a glowing Triquetra, made entirely of light.

Paige smiled. "Doors." She whispered, so only she could hear herself. The front Manor doors orbed out and then orbed in, shut.

**_THE END!!!!_**

A/N: I hope you liked that! Thanks for reading and I'll definitely have a sequel called, "The Children Of Light". It will be posted pretty soon!


End file.
